Adorável Vizinho
by Darklokura
Summary: Um emprego numa pacata cidadezinha do interior era tudo que Gina precisava para tornar-se independente e viver longe dos irmãos.Tudo o que não esperava e se sentir atraída pelo atraente chefe de polícia, representante da lei como seus irmãos controladores
1. Prologo

_**Adaptação de**_

_**Meu Adorável Vizinho**_

**Sinopse: **_Amor à primeira... declaração!_

Um emprego numa pacata cidadezinha do interior era tudo que Gina precisava para tornar-se independente e viver longe dos irmãos que, por serem mais velhos e oficiais de polícia, julgavam-se no direito de controlar sua vida. Porém, quando o atraente chefe de polícia local a fez parar na estrada por excesso de velocidade, Gina viu-se de volta aos braços da lei. Só que ela não esperara que fossem braços tão convidativos... Harry Potter levava a sério seu trabalho como guardião da cidade. Mas ao descobrir que o "perigo" mais belo e tentador que já vira numa estrada, era também sua vizinha, viu-se diante do desafio de ensinar Gina a obedecer as leis e conduzi-la, quem sabe, pelas estradas do amor!

_**N/A: Como estou ainda reescrevendo as fic de minha autoria, aqui vai mais uma adaptação para que vcs sempre tenham algo para ler, eu particularmente adorei.**_

_**Todos os Direitos autorais são de **__**Deborah Shelley!**_


	2. Capitulo I

Capítulo I

Gina Weasley faria qualquer coisa por uma barra de choco late. De preferência, uma bem grande, mas, no momento, es tava disposta a cometer até uma loucura por um simples pedacinho. Como conseguiria ficar acordada sem nutrição adequada?, per guntou-se, observando os faróis do carro lançarem uma luz de ar fantasmagórica sobre uma placa de rodovia.

Céus, ingerira mais doces, refrigerantes, balas e salgadinhos ao longo dos dois dias anteriores do que já tivera permissão em toda a sua vida. Seus quatro irmãos mais velhos, todos policiais, haviam controlado, ditado e governado cada aspecto da existência dela durante boa parte de seus vinte e três anos de idade, desde seu trabalho até sua vida amorosa. Gina raramente conseguira se manter num emprego por causa da interferência constante dos qua tro e quase nunca saíra com ninguém pelo mesmo motivo.

Agora, as coisas haviam mudado. Ela tinha seu diploma uni versitário e pós-graduação. Havia um emprego a sua espera como a bibliotecária de uma pequena cidade. Com mais de mil e seis centos quilômetros separando-a dos irmãos controladores, o som da rodovia tornou-se sua canção de liberdade.

"Beira do Rio, 10 quilômetros". Gina jamais ficara tão contente em ver uma placa em sua vida. Por mais de uma hora, aquela estrada do Kansas estivera escura, desolada, vazia e bastante assustadora. Nem mesmo a música suave do rádio ao fundo contribuíra para lhe acalmar os nervos, enquanto percorrera a ro dovia no meio do nada.

Talvez não devesse ter lido aquele livro sobre um psicopata assassino na hospedaria onde ficara na noite anterior. Ansiosa para chegar logo ao destino, que, afinal, não estava tão longe, ela pisou no acelerador. Nem sequer percebeu que, numa questão de segun dos, ultrapassou o limite permitido de velocidade.

Quando passou pela placa onde se lia: "Bem-vindo a Beira do Rio, Kansas... Onde as Pessoas se Importam", ficou aliviada em saber que logo chegaria à casa dos tios. Fora, sem dúvida, uma viagem longa e exaustiva.

Seu alívio dissipou-se com o som da sirene e as luzes piscando da viatura atrás dela. Esmurrando o volante, soltou um impropério bastante inadequado a bibliotecárias. Deu-se conta, então, de que estava correndo demais e soube que, em sua ansiedade, acabara cometendo uma imprudência inaceitável. Estava certo. Admitia aquilo. Mas era algo simplesmente inacreditável. Estava a centenas de quilômetros de casa e já havia um policial interferindo em sua vida!

Ela entrou no acostamento e freou bruscamente. O imenso copo descartável com o restante do refrigerante que comprara durante sua última parada num posto distante, caiu, derramando o líquido no carpete.

Gina soltou o cinto de segurança, apanhou um grande pu nhado de lenços descartáveis da caixa que deixara no banco detrás e inclinou-se para enxugar o carpete ensopado. O policial rodo viário bateu no vidro da janela.

Ela ficou com as mãos pegajosas, enquanto o refrigerante en charcava os lenços que iam se desintegrando, e bateu a cabeça no volante quando se ergueu.

O policial tornou a bater na janela, com mais força daquela vez.

O tipo mandão teria de esperar. Sem sequer lançar um olhar na direção dele, ela pressionou o botão do vidro elétrico.

— Pode esperar um minuto? — Perguntou sem conseguir ocultar a irritação. — A coca esparramou-se toda pelo chão do carro, e a culpa é sua.

-Coca? -Sem hesitar, o chefe de polícia Harry Potter meteu a mão pela janela e tirou as chaves da ignição, confiscando-as. Verificando o interior do carro com sua potente lanterna, não viu sinal algum de drogas. Tudo que pôde ver foi uma mulher que parecia totalmente despreocupada com sua presença, o que era uma reação estranha para uma usuária de cocaína. Ela estava virada na direção oposta enquanto tentava recolher freneticamente algo do chão. De costas para ele, pareceu-lhe bastante sexy no jeans justo que usava.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, lembrando a si mesmo que estava mul tando aquela mulher por excesso de velocidade e, talvez, por porte ilegal de drogas, e não procurando uma companhia para um en contro romântico.

— Desça do carro. Mova-se devagar e mantenha suas mãos bem visíveis o tempo todo — disse em seu melhor tom autoritário. Pensara que havia deixado de lidar com aquele tipo de atividade criminosa de uma vez por todas quando se mudara de Kansas City. Ela o ignorou. Não demonstrava respeito pela lei. Era um mau sinal. A placa do carro era do Arizona, notou ele, desgostoso com forasteiros que tentavam levar desordem a cidades pacatas como aquela.

— Saia do carro! Agora! Não vai adiantar tentar esconder a prova de mim, senhorita. — Harry fez um gesto com a lanterna. — Entregue-a.

Praguejando por entre os dentes, Gina virou-se para a ja nela, ainda segurando o punhado de lenços descartáveis enchar cados, e finalmente olhou para o policial rodoviário.

Harry ficou de queixo caído quando o facho da lanterna iluminou o rosto dela. Só podia ser a mulher mais bonita que já vira em toda a sua vida. Uma bela cabeleira flamejante e ondulada emoldurava um rosto delicado, de formato oval. Os olhos eram grandes, expressivos e incrível em um castanhos mel.

— Não me obrigue a repetir. Entregue.

— Entregar o quê?

— Sabe a que me refiro. À coca.

— Coca?

— Não banque a inocente. Coca. Cocaína. Está presa por porte ilegal de drogas.

— A única coca que tenho é esta. Coca-Cola. Refrigerante. — Ela pousou a grande pilha de lenços descartáveis ensopados na mão estendida dele. — Desculpe-me, eu não sabia que _**porte**_de refrigerante era um crime no Estado do Kansas.

Incrédulo, Harry olhou para o amontoado frio e pegajoso de papel molhado em sua palma. Seria motivo de chacota pelo resto da vida se a notícia se espalhasse pela cidade de que o chefe de polícia confundira Coca-Cola com cocaína. Exasperado, atirou o monte de lenços descartáveis no chão.

— Sabe, de onde eu venho, as pessoas são punidas com sen tenças de prestação de serviços comunitários por jogar lixo no chão desse jeito — declarou a jovem com ar altivo.

Harry encarou-a. De repente, a situação toda lhe pareceu uma cena de um filme de comédia. Só que ele era o policial atrapalhado. Começou a rir.

A reação dele deixou Gina atônita. Policiais não riam de si mesmos. Especialmente durante o cumprimento do dever. Es treitou os olhos, tentando vê-lo melhor apesar do clarão ofuscante da lanterna.

— Não pensei que tiras tivessem senso de humor. — Ela soltou um profundo suspiro, então. — Bem, vamos terminar logo com isto, senhor policial rodoviário. Sei que ultrapassei o limite de velocidade, e não adiantará eu dizer que não foi proposital. Sabe, tenho mais experiência com a lei do que pode imaginar. — Acres centou, revirando os olhos.

— Não me parece do tipo que comete delitos. Exceto por esta infração, é claro.

— Falo de outro tipo de experiência. Mas nem queira saber. Dê-me logo essa multa para eu poder ir embora. Ou vai querer me prender por alguma razão também?

— Eu poderia prendê-la por desacato. — Provocou-a Harry, um indício de sorriso nos lábios. — Mas acho que vou deixá-la ir apenas com uma advertência desta vez.

- Não que eu esteja me queixando. Mas quer dizer que não vai me multar, policial? — Gina tornou a entrar no carro, tomada por um vago desapontamento por não ter tido a chance de vê-lo melhor. — Por quê? Para que eu não conte a ninguém sobre _**seu pequeno**_equívoco com a _**coca**__. _— Acrescentou, esforçando-se para conter o riso.

Ele soltou um suspiro.

- Não. Para que este seu descuido na estrada não manche o que tenho certeza de que tem sido uma ficha impecável até agora. — Sua voz ficou séria. — E porque não toleramos excesso de veloci dade em Beira do Rio. Nunca. Por qualquer que seja o motivo.

Ela entregou-lhe a carteira de motorista sem comentário.

— Gina Molly Weasley, hein? — leu Harry em voz alta.

— Essa sou eu.

— Chefe de polícia Potter. — Esclareceu ele, indicando a in sígnia no uniforme. — Bem, seja bem-vinda à cidade. — Esten deu-lhe uma pequena prancheta de madeira com uma caneta.

Ela assinou o nome no lugar indicado com visível impaciência. Harry conteve um suspiro. Parecia que quanto mais insolente a moça se tornava, mais interessado ele ficava. Deveria parar de trabalhar naqueles turnos duplos. Estavam obviamente afetando sua mente. Não havia nada pior do que uma mulher atrevida. Sabia daquilo por experiência própria.

Ela devolveu-lhe a prancheta e pegou de volta as chaves do carro da mão dele e sua carteira de motorista.

— Estou livre para ir, ou ainda vai querer me deter por alguns minutos para me revistar, ou algo assim?

Sentindo um calor instantâneo diante da simples idéia de correr as mãos pelo corpo dela, ainda que imparcialmente, Harry obser vou-a desaparecendo numa nuvem de poeira. Nenhuma mulher o afetara daquela maneira antes. Não soube ao certo se gostou, ou não.

Gina esfregou os olhos quando os raios de sol da manhã banharam-lhe o rosto em cheio através da janela. Por um momento, sentiu-se desorientada, como se tivesse voltado no tempo. Fora ali que passara seus verões até a época da formatura do colegial. Os tios tinham-na deixado escolher a decoração daquele quarto que fora seu. Enquanto ficara mais velha, optara por uma decoração moderna nas cores preto e branco... um quarto austero, prático, para contrabalançar o palácio da Barbie em tamanho natural que os irmãos tinham criado para ela em seu quarto em Phoenix.

O quarto fora como um templo a sua adolescência e pureza. E, céus, entre a vigilância de seus quatro irmãos e os sempre atentos tios, sua inocência merecera um.

Espreguiçando-se, ela deixou a cama devagar e adiantou-se até a cómoda. Olhou para as fotos de seus pais, tiradas havia nove anos, logo antes do fatal acidente de carro. Ainda sentia falta deles, como se tudo tivesse acontecido recentemente.

Perguntou-se o que teriam dito sobre sua infração da noite an terior. Ninguém de sua família jamais fora detido por excesso de velocidade, muito menos por suspeita de porte de drogas. Céus, como pudera cometer uma distração imperdoável daquelas!

Aquele chefe de polícia devia ter-se mudado para Beira do Rio depois da formatura do colegial dela, pois nunca o vira na cidade antes. Ele certamente tinha um sorriso agradável. Para um policial.

Mas, por absolutamente nada no mundo, ela se envolveria com um policial. Já havia excesso deles em sua vida.

A voz da tia interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos.

— Hora de comer!

— Já estou indo, tia Molly — respondeu ela. — Estarei aí num minuto. — Gina colocou o robe e os chinelos e desceu a escada antiga de madeira para desfrutar o que a tia sempre chamava de um "bom e reforçado café da manhã".

Ela estava ocupada diante do fogão, os cabelos grisalhos presos num coque. Gina deu-lhe um grande abraço por trás, os braços mal conseguindo contornar a cintura larga da mulher mais velha.

— Dormiu bem, querida?

— Como nunca. — Molly sorriu e lançou um olhar ao prato repleto de panquecas a sua espera na mesa. Tio Arthur já estava sentado em seu lugar de costume, o rosto escondido atrás do jornal local, _**O Sentinela.**_

Aproximando-se, ela afastou o jornal para vê-lo.

— Bom dia, tio Arthur.

O irmão de seu falecido pai abriu-lhe um sorriso caloroso.

- Bom dia, doçura.

Gina observou o jornal com interesse.

— Já terminou de ler os classificados?

- O pouco que há deles. — O tio entregou-lhe uma única página de jornal.

— Só isto?

- Beira do Rio não é uma cidade grande como Joplin — Lem brou-a Molly, servindo-lhe uma xícara de café fumegante.

- Para que precisa dos classificados? —Indagou o tio.—Você já tem um emprego.

— Preciso de um lugar para ficar.

— Você tem um lugar para ficar. Aqui mesmo. No seu antigo quarto — Protestou ele, franzindo as sobrancelhas grisalhas e espessas.

— Você soa exatamente como meus irmãos, tio. Eles andaram lhe telefonando? Já estão querendo saber a meu respeito?

Corando, Arthur tornou a afundar o rosto no jornal.

— Você sabe que é sempre bem-vinda para ficar aqui. — Sorriu Molly, enchendo-lhe também um copo com suco de laranja.

Gina colocou mel em suas panquecas e muniu-se dos ta lheres.

— Eu sei que vocês me deixariam ficar aqui. Agradeço por isso e por tudo que têm feito por mim. Mas acho que já é tempo de eu me arranjar sozinha. Sou uma mulher adulta, como sabem.

Molly deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro.

— E claro, querida. E será tão empolgante para você ter seu próprio canto. Arthur, por favor, passe-me a página da "Assuntos da Cidade".

— O que é isso? — Ela tentou ver o que a tia estava lendo.

— Apenas mais uma maneira desta cidade espalhar mexericos. — Resmungou Arthur.

— Não são mexericos. — Objetou Molly. — São notícias. A "As suntos da Cidade" é uma coluna que publica vários tipos de informações de interesse da comunidade, infalivelmente de domingo a domingo. Há, por exemplo, uma nota aqui falando sobre o anúncio oficial da Madame Pince, nossa antiga bibliotecária, de que está se aposentando. — A tia sorriu-lhe. — Logo, haverá uma dizendo sobre sua chegada para substituí-la, é claro.

Fazendo uma pausa, ela franziu o cenho e limpou a garganta: — Ouçam esta aqui. _**Nosso estimado chefe de polícia deteve mais um desrespeitador dos limites de velocidade antes que essa pessoa pudesse correr cegamente pelo coração de nossa tranquila cidade e matar um cidadão inocente.**_Hum, quem será que foi apanhado? Geralmente, quem escreve a coluna nos dá algum tipo de pista. Deve ter sido algum estranho.

Fechando os olhos com apreensão, Gina parou de mastigar e aguardou.

— Esperem, há mais detalhes. _**Depois de ter levado a merecida multa, apostamos que aquele caubói texano dirigirá por aqui com um pouco mais de respeito da próxima vez.**_

Dando-se conta de que fora outro infrator, não ela, o alvo da nota da coluna daquele dia, Gina fez uma prece silenciosa de agradecimento e jurou jamais ultrapassar o limite de velocidade em sua vida. Voltando a comer, examinou a página de classificados que colocara a sua frente.

— Não vejo anúncios de lugares para se alugar aqui.

— É porque não há nenhum. Ao menos não publicado. — Ex plicou a tia.

— As pessoas daqui não publicam anúncios de aluguel de imóveis?

— Não há razão para isso. Não existem tantos lugares assim para se alugar e os que ficam vagos costumam ser ocupados por meio da boa e velha propaganda do boca-a-boca. Mais café? — Molly tinha as faces redondas afogueadas, os olhos azuis brilhando com um sorriso secreto.

- Ouviu falar sobre algum lugar para se alugar? — Gina estendeu a xícara de café vazia.

- Por uma coincidência, eu ouvi, sim. — riu a tia.

Deixando o jornal de lado, Arthur indagou, incrédulo:

- Você ouviu?

- Sim. - Ela tinha um olhar radiante.

- E... — Perguntou Gina.

— E é perfeito...

Gina estava encantada com a casa amarela. Tinha até ja nelas brancas, oferecendo um agradável contraste à cor mais ale gre. Era uma casa pequena e térrea, do tamanho ideal para uma mulher como ela. Uma mulher independente. Com seu próprio dinheiro. Uma mulher que podia fazer o que quisesse, quando quisesse.

A mobília que acompanhava a casa era pouca: uma antiga, mas espaçosa cama de solteiro, uma mesa de cozinha um tanto arra nhada com velhas cadeiras de madeira e uma cadeira de balanço.

— Não vejo muitos móveis. — Observou Arthur, batendo numa parede para se certificar de que era sólida o bastante.

— Ora, querido, temos mobília guardada no sótão que ficará ótima aqui. — Interveio tia Molly.

— Quero fazer isto sozinha. — Protestou Gina.

— Oh, e fará. Compre móveis novos e devolva os nossos se não os quiser. Mas sinta-se à vontade para ficar com tudo que lhe dermos. — Insistiu Molly.

— Não se preocupem comigo. Tenho aquele carro cheio de coisas que trouxe de Phoenix. — Sorrindo, Gina adiantou-se até a pequena cozinha. Uma janela encimava a pia e, com a cortina que imaginou ali, o ambiente começaria a ficar acolhedor.

O quintal dos fundos era amplo, descendo até o rio e, da cozinha, podia ver o esplendor do outono nas árvores que ladeavam as mar gens sinuosas. Abrindo o vidro da janela, respirou fundo. Pôde sentir a mescla de fragrâncias da natureza. O cheiro de liberdade. Pôde até sentir-lhe o gosto.

Sim, aquilo era perfeito! Totalmente diferente da capital do Ari zona, onde as duas estações predominantes do ano eram verão e mais verão. Agora, nada mais de cercas e trancas... crime... trânsito caótico... poluição. E o mais importante, nada mais de irmãos centuriões. A vigilância constante de quatro irmãos corpulentos, uni formizados e superprotetores era, a seu modo de pensar, pior do que tudo mais reunido.

E, agora, tinha sua própria casa. Regressar ao Kansas fora uma boa decisão. A decisão certa. Gina não tinha dúvida a respeito. Mal podia esperar para começar a ajeitar suas coisas.

_Beira do Rio tem uma nova bibliotec__ária... hora de irem devolver todos aqueles livros em atraso e conhecê-la pes soalmente. E, segundo ouvimos dizer, ela está à procura de uma casa. Será que veio para ficar?_

_**Assuntos da Cidade.**_

Gina leu em voz alta a nota da coluna do jornal _**O Sentinela**_para a tia, enquanto ela a ajudava a desempacotar as caixas que levara em seu carro na viagem.

— Puxa, o pessoal dessa coluna é realmente bem informado, como você comentou. Aposto que amanhã sairá publicado que já encontrei a casa que procurava. Mas eles não têm coisa melhor para fazer do que ficar especulando sobre a vida alheia?

Molly não desviou os olhos da caixa repleta de livros que abria.

— Bem, não acontece muita coisa numa cidade deste tamanho e tudo é motivo para assunto. Sabe como é...—A tia, então, fitou-a nos olhos. — Mas, já que estamos falando nisso, você veio mesmo para ficar? — indagou, esperançosa.

— Esses são os meus planos. Pretendo me estabilizar, criar raízes...

— E quanto a constituir uma família? Afinal, você já está com quase trinta anos, querida, e...

— Na verdade, eu tenho apenas vinte e três anos.

— Está perto o bastante. — Molly deixou a caixa de lado temporariamente e levantou-se para pousar as mãos nos quadris largos. -Ora, pare de rir, estou falando sério aqui!

— Desculpe, tia. — Mas Gina não conseguia ocultar o largo sorriso.

— Sua amiga, Mary Lou, já tem quatro filhas, e você nem sequer se casou ainda.

— E onde está o problema?

— Bem, agora que você já está formada e com sua carreira encaminhada, apenas acho que já é tempo de começar a pensar em casamento e filhos.

— _**Pensar**_a esse respeito é a única coisa que já tive a chance de fazer. Meus queridos irmãos praticamente nunca deixaram que eu tivesse um relacionamento. Você sabia que Carlos vivia levan tando a ficha de quaisquer rapazes que demonstrassem o mínimo de interesse por mim e que Rony lhes solicitava que o acompa nhassem até o distrito para tirarem impressões digitais? Sem men cionar que a visão de quatro brutamontes uniformizados me la deando quase o tempo todo, feito raivosos cães de guarda, nunca foi nada encorajadora para homem algum.

— Oh, que horror! Eles realmente faziam esse tipo de coisa?

— Você não faz idéia de como foi difícil viver com quatro irmãos mais velhos. Nem mesmo quando cursei a faculdade e fiz minha pós-graduação pude sair de casa para ir morar nos aloja mentos do câmpus. Eles me disseram que, uma vez que a univer sidade ficava próxima, seria bem mais confortável para mim con tinuar morando em casa. — Ela revirou os olhos. — Posso dizer que nunca tive vida social. Uma vez que um rapaz finalmente conseguia permissão para me levar para passear. Jorge ou Fred nos seguiam numa viatura. A maioria dos poucos rapazes com quem tive encontros ficava amedrontada demais para me pedir um aperto de mão de boa-noite, quanto mais um beijo.

— Mas se você quer se casar e ter filhos...

— Para ser franca, acho que ainda é um pouco cedo para isso.

Agora que consegui me livrar daquele cerco fechado, quero des frutar minha liberdade por algum tempo, minha independência. — Gina soltou um longo suspiro. — Confesso que eu gostaria de conhecer alguém especial, apaixonar-me perdidamente, mas... não agora. Tudo a seu devido tempo.

Notando o sorriso maroto no rosto da tia, Gina sacudiu a cabeça.

— Oh, já estou entendendo! Você vai querer bancar o Cupido e me arranjar alguém. Na verdade, se a conheço, já deve ter um candidato em mente. Quem é? — Ela pensou nas pessoas da cidade que conhecia dos verões que passara visitando os tios. — O empacotador do supermercado? O Dr. Longbotton? O reverendo Layton separou-se da esposa?

— Bem, na verdade, eu estava pensando num homem bom, jovem e solteiro que, por acaso, conheço.

— Ora, tenho certeza de que, por sua descrição, ele não demo rará a arranjar alguém. — Gina abriu mais uma de suas caixas, de onde começou a tirar louça embrulhada em jornal. — Quanto a mim, não estou realmente pronta para me envolver com ninguém ainda.

— Ora, mas, querida, você poderia...

Em meio ao protesto da tia, houve uma batida na porta. Antes que alguma das duas pudesse atender, uma voz masculina pergun tou do outro lado:

— Há alguém em casa?

Gina conhecia aquela voz. Um tremor percorreu-a ao ouvi-la, mas nada se comparou à maneira como reagiu quando o chefe Potter entrou na casa e pôde vê-lo em plena claridade do dia. Aquele era um homem capaz de inspirar fantasias, o homem dos mais ardentes sonhos de qualquer mulher. Alto e atlético, tinha nitidamente músculos bem-definidos por baixo do uniforme. Os cabelos eram negros e bagunçados, apesar do corte baixo, os olhos verdes-esmeralda expressivos destacando-se num rosto bonito, mas de traços fortes, marcantes. Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos dele.

— Meu caro Harry! Que agradável surpresa! — Molly deixou de lado de imediato a caixa de livros que esvaziava sobre o sofá e levantou-se. — Já conhece minha linda sobrinha, Gina?

Gina sentiu as faces queimando. Lançou um olhar ao chefe de polícia, incerta sobre como ele responderia e que detalhes daria do encontro inesperado de ambos.

- Na verdade, Molly, sim. Já conheço sua adorável sobrinha.

O largo sorriso dele deixou-a furiosa.

- É mesmo? Gina, você deveria ter comentado algo.

Ela entreabriu os lábios, mas não soube o que dizer. Lançou um olhar atravessado a Harry enquanto ele respondia:

- Sua sobrinha teve um ligeiro contratempo na estrada. — O sorriso alargou-se, exibindo os dentes alvos e perfeitos de um mo delo de comercial de pasta de dente. — E eu a orientei.

— Temos tanta sorte em poder contar com você para olhar por todos nós, Harry. Não é mesmo, minha querida sobrinha? Aposto que você ficou bastante contente quando o viu por perto.

— Oh, fiquei muito contente. — Gina conseguiu, enfim, encontrar a voz.

— É apenas parte do serviço. Nada do que eu deva ficar me vangloriando. — Sorriu ele, piscando-lhe um olho, o que só deixou Gina mais irritada.

— Soube que alguém havia se mudado para cá e vim ver se estavam precisando de algo — Prosseguiu Harry.

— Oh, você é sempre tão atencioso! — Exclamou Molly. — Um perfeito cavalheiro.

Ora, se ele não era a personificação do bom moço, pensou Gina, contendo-se para não revirar os olhos.

— Minha sobrinha está se mudando para cá. — Prosseguiu a mulher mais velha. — É a nova bibliotecária.

— Oh, ouvi mesmo dizer que teríamos uma em breve para substituir a Madame Pince. Seja bem-vinda.

— Obrigada. — Gina forçou um sorriso e, então, franziu o cenho, enquanto sua tia e o chefe de polícia continuavam conversando por alguns minutos. Não foi difícil ver que a tia o vene rava como ao filho que nunca pudera ter.

Quando já se preparava para sair, Harry fitou-a com um sorriso ligeiramente malicioso.

— Bem, já vou, se não precisam mesmo de mim. Mas, se pre cisar de qualquer coisa, Gina, não hesite em me chamar. Eu moro na casa logo ao lado.

Deixando-a boquiaberta, ele se foi sem mais uma palavra.

A banheira antiga e bem conservada foi uma das coisas favoritas de Gina em relação à graciosa casa amarela. Depois de ter passado o dia fazendo limpeza e desempacotando coisas, mal podia esperar para mergulhar o corpo dolorido numa banheira de espuma com essência de maçã verde. Era sua fragrância predileta e usava-a em tudo que podia encontrar: xampu, sabonete, colónia, sais de banho, velas aromáticas. Desde pequena, tornara-se sua espécie de marca registrada, seu cheiro. Ela se inclinou para fechar a tor neira de água quente. O paraíso estava apenas segundos adiante. A velha torneira não se moveu quando se esforçou para fechá-la. Estava emperrada. Concentrando-se, Gina empenhou toda a força que tinha para tentar fechá-la.

A água continuou jorrando. Determinada, agarrou a torneira com ambas as mãos e girou-a. Desconhecia sua própria força, pen sou, olhando para a torneira, agora em sua mão em vez de estar conectada a um cano.

A água alcançou rapidamente a beirada da banheira. Afastando as mangas do robe de seda, ela meteu a mão na espuma e puxou a corrente presa à pequena tampa do ralo. O fato de que a corrente se partiu ao meio não foi surpresa. Desistindo dos esforços para manter as mangas secas, ajoelhou-se e tateou o fundo da banheira até encontrar a própria tampa. Não queria sair por nada. Uma supercola não a teria prendido ali tão bem.

Uma profusão de espuma fragrante começou a deslizar pelas laterais da banheira. Freneticamente, Gina apanhou as toalhas penduradas por perto, atirando-as no chão. Ficaram ensopadas quase de imediato. Abrindo o gabinete abaixo da pia, pegou cada toalha e pano de chão disponíveis, acrescentando-os ao amontoado no chão.

Seu irmão Rony era o faz-tudo da família. Ele nunca a deixara ajudá-lo em nada, por mais que tivesse lhe implorado. Mas lem brava-se de já tê-lo visto usando uma certa ferramenta quando houvera problemas no encanamento, uma chave... qualquer. Era uma pena ela não possuir uma daquelas, ou ferramenta alguma, na verdade. Prometendo a si mesma que compraria uma maleta completa na primeira oportunidade, Gina correu até o quarto e pegou o edredom da cama, usando-o como uma barragem junto à porta do banheiro.

O que iria fazer?, perguntou-se, correndo as mãos pelos cabelos. Tinha de se acalmar. E pensar, disse a si mesma, andando em círculos pelo banheiro pela terceira vez.

Amaldiçoando os irmãos e tio Arthur por terem-na paparicado e protegido tanto, deu-se conta de que a única coisa que tinham-na deixado fazer por si mesma fora lavar a própria roupa de baixo.

A água começou a penetrar pelo edredom.

Teria de chamar alguém. Depressa. Tirando o fone do gancho, porém, descobriu que a linha de telefone que solicitara ainda não fora instalada.

Situações de desespero exigiam medidas desesperadas. Ela ru mou até a casa ao lado para falar com o exato vizinho que jurara a si mesma evitar sempre que possível.

Pela expressão em seu rosto quando abriu a porta, ficou claro que a última coisa que Harry esperou encontrar foi ela, descalça e usando apenas um robe de seda molhado. O som melódico de um _**jazz**_ecoava do interior da casa, ele, parecendo irresistível sob o luar, notou Gina, mesmo usando um agasalho azul-marinho e óculos de leitura.

Aquele não era momento para um ataque de hormônios, re preendeu a si mesma. Forçou-se a falar com o máximo de calma que conseguiu reunir:

— Lamento incomodá-lo, mas preciso de uma chave empres tada.

Tirando os óculos e baixando o livro que estivera lendo, ele perguntou de cenho franzido:

— Uma _**chave**__? _Para abrir o quê?

— Não esse tipo de chave. — Explicou ela com impaciência. — Uma chave... uma chave... — Como era mesmo o nome daquela ferramenta?

— Uma chave?

— É. Uma ferramenta. Como uma... chave de fenda, ou algo assim. — Oh, ótimo, pensou Gina. Que coisa brilhante e clara a dizer. Algo, sem dúvida, típico de uma pessoa que se formara como a primeira da classe.

— E para que precisa dessa _**chave!**_

— Não importa a razão. Apenas preciso de uma. Agora. — Lembrando-se das boas maneiras, ela acrescentou: — Por favor.

Colocando-se de lado, ele lhe indicou que entrasse.

— Talvez seja melhor conversarmos mais sobre isso para eu saber exatamente o tipo de ferramenta que precisa.

Gina permaneceu no lugar.

— Eu preciso de uma chave. Depressa. Não tenho tempo para explicar por que preciso dela. É algo... pessoal.

— Srta. Weasley, você tornou o assunto da minha conta também quando surgiu na minha varanda no meio da noite usando apenas um robe. Um robe molhado e colado ao corpo. — Harry engoliu em seco. — E está exigindo uma ferramenta. O que exatamente está acontecendo?

Ela cerrou os dentes. Devia ter lembrado que, quando se pedia ajuda a um policial, a pessoa tinha de passar por um interrogatório primeiro. Ao menos, com os policiais de sua família sempre fora daquela maneira.

— Não estamos no meio da noite. Meu robe está apenas... úmido. E estou lhe pedindo algo com toda a educação. Por favor, você poderia ter a bondade de me emprestar uma chave?

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar exasperado.

- Entre. Eu lhe mostrarei todos os tipos de chaves que tenho para que você possa resolver de qual precisa.

Gina deu apenas um passo para além da soleira.

— Há muito mais de um tipo? — Perguntou.

-Inúmeros. — Respondeu Harry e desapareceu nos fundos da casa.

Oh, aquilo estava demorando demais.

-Pronto. -Ele finalmente voltou com um estojo cheio de ferramentas. — Qual você quer? Chave de boca? Chave de cano? Chave inglesa? Chave de grifa? Chave de...

-Oh, é isso! Agora me lembrei. Preciso da chave de grifa!

-Ah, da grifa. — Ele estendeu o estojo. — Pode pegá-la.

Gina olhou para as ferramentas e soube que jamais se sen tira tão confusa. Mas, por nada, admitiria que não sabia identificar qual era a maldita chave de que precisava.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Empreste-me o estojo todo e em casa verei do que preciso. Não se preocupe. Eu o trarei de volta logo. — Pegando o estojo de chaves, ela virou-se para descer os degraus da varanda. Mal dera dois passos quando percebeu que ele a seguia.

— Deixe-me ajudá-la a carregar isso.

Harry tentou aliviá-la do peso. O estojo caiu no chão ruido samente.

— Posso resolver isto sozinha. —Avisou-o ela, pegando o estojo depressa do chão.

— Estou vendo. Por pouco você não derrubou as ferramentas no próprio pé e...

Atônita, Gina olhou para a água que escorria pelos degraus de sua varanda.

— Oh, não! Demoramos demais. Se você não tivesse passado tanto tempo me interrogando...

Ele acompanhou-lhe o olhar horrorizado.

— Por que não me disse que estava com uma emergência no encanamento?

— Porque se eu tivesse lhe dito, você se sentiria no dever de me ajudar.

— Não me sinto no dever de ajudá-la. Eu quero ajudá-la. E você não precisa de uma grifa. — Harry correu até o registro de água perto da mangueira, na lateral da casa, e fechou-o sob o olhar mortificado de Gina.

Mas o fato de que sua banheira transbordante quase inundara a vizinhança inteira, bem como sua casa, ainda não dava o direito a Harry de interferir, de assumir o controle e resolver o problema para ela. Precisava de um manual de consertos domésticos. E da ferramenta certa, qualquer que fosse. Ela mesma poderia ter con sertado a torneira da banheira, se ao menos tivesse o livro certo. Afinal, era uma bibliotecária.

_**N/A: Ola de novo, espero que estejam gostando desse primeiro capitulo, esta adaptação é mais curta que as demais, ao todo só possúi 7 capitulos, ou seja, agora só faltam mais 6 capitulos carregados de teimosia e momentos engraçados.**_


	3. Capitulo II

_**Capítulo **__**II**_

Pelo que Gina podia dizer, Madame Pince, a bibliotecária que acabara de se aposentar, dirigira a biblioteca de Beira do Rio com pulso de ferro. Ela tornara o lugar uma espécie de quartel militar, onde o que mais importava, acima de tudo, era se as pes soas cumpriam o prazo de devolução dos livros. Com sua falta de formação acadêmica, ela criara seu próprio sistema de organização e não restava dúvida de que adorava livros, mas o seu era um modelo antiquado, conservador demais, a biblioteca parecendo ter parado no tempo, umas três ou quatro décadas antes. Pince lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado.

— Ouvi dizer que você já conheceu Harry Potter.

— Falei com ele uma vez ou duas e apenas por poucos minutos. — Gina sentiu-se ridícula explicando suas atitudes, mas ru mores tinham a tendência de viajar mais depressa do que a velo cidade da luz naquela cidadezinha.

Esperava que Pince não tivesse lido a coluna de mexericos do _**Sentinela **_daquela manhã:

_Ora, nossa nova bibliotec__ária foi vista deixando a casa de nosso estimado chefe de polícia tarde da noite usando apenas um robe? Vamos esperar que ela tenha ido em busca apenas de uma xícara de açúcar emprestada, não de problemas..._

_**Assuntos da Cidade.**_

Gina mal pudera crer quando encontrara o jornal na sua varanda pela manhã. Aqueles mexeriqueiros não tinham mais o que fazer? E como tinham sido tendenciosos e maldosos. Ninguém se lembrara de mencionar o apuro que ela passara com toda aquela água inundando sua casa, quando já estivera exausta e só ansiando por um banho relaxante e um merecido descanso.

Bem, na verdade, não sabia o que era pior, o que fora publicado, ou o fato de que ela nem sequer pensara em fechar um simples registro de água para evitar a confusão toda.

Pince observou-a longamente por sobre os óculos de leitura, persistindo no assunto:

— Você fará bem se não mantiver quase contato com Harry Potter, mesmo em se tratando do chefe de polícia. Nunca confiei naquele homem de qualquer modo. Jamais devolve seus livros no prazo.

Ela tirou os óculos para dar a Gina o impacto de seu olhar reprovador.

— Ensinaram a você naquela sofisticada escola de bibliotecá rias que cursou que não se pode confiar em pessoas que têm o hábito de não cumprir prazos, não é mesmo? — Sem querer uma resposta, prosseguiu: — Só não entendo por que a cidade o tornou o chefe de polícia. Como, afinal, ele pode manter a lei e a ordem se não consegue seguir uma simples norma de biblioteca?

Gina perguntou-se o que Pince faria se soubesse que o hábito de devolver livros com atraso da nova bibliotecária era pro vavelmente ainda pior do o que de Harry.

Ela tratou de afastar os pensamentos em torno dele e concen trou-se nas palavras de Pince, enquanto ia lhe mostrando cada setor da biblioteca e explicando-lhe sobre o sistema adotado ali.

Para sua consternação, comprovou que o lugar parara mesmo no tempo. Não havia materiais, nem recursos audiovisuais. Nada de CDs, fitas cassete ou de vídeo e nem mesmo sequer discos de vinil. DVDs, então, deviam ser considerados objetos de outro mun do. E o pior de tudo era que não havia um simples computador, nem mesmo para o trabalho do dia-a-dia. Na verdade, exceto pelas minarias fluorescentes, não havia quase mais nada elétrico em do o prédio. Gina sentiu seu desapontamento aumentando ada vez mais âo longo da visita, que começara tão logo a biblio teca fechara para o dia.

- Bibliotecas são para livros. E talvez para a revista _**National **__**Geographic**_e jornais — concedeu a mulher de cabelos brancos com ar magnânimo. — Nada além disso.

Àquela altura, Gina já se sentia tomada pelo forte impulso de telefonar para a presidente do comitê da biblioteca e dizer-lhe que a sua filosofia e a deles eram totalmente incompatíveis e te rem-na contratado fora um erro. Um tremendo erro.

Mas os Weasley não desistiam facilmente. A sua teimosia profundamente arraigada disse-lhe para ficar e ao menos tentar fazer a necessária diferença ali.

Já enfrentara dificuldades aparentemente insuperáveis antes, sua tenacidade e orgulho tendo triunfado com a ajuda do bom senso.

Finalmente, apertando os lábios já finos e fungando, Pince declarou:

— Bem, isso é tudo. Certifique-se de cuidar muito bem desta biblioteca, minha jovem. E não devolva àquele garoto Potter o seu cartão da biblioteca. Ele pode ser o chefe de polícia, mas ainda não consegue devolver seus livros no prazo. — Sem mais uma palavra, a mulher entregou-lhe a chave da porta da frente da bi blioteca, girou nos calcanhares e se retirou.

—Bem, acho que isso significa que minha sessão de orientação terminou. — Gina deu de ombros, sorrindo consigo mesma. Tirando o _**blazer**__, _arregaçou as mangas da blusa e marchou com determinação até a sala de trabalho. Vendo uma montanha de livros à espera de reparos e as grandes pilhas de fichas de classificação precisando ser preenchidas, soltou um suspiro resignado e come çou a pôr mãos à obra.

— O que, afinal, você pensa que está fazendo aqui? Quem, em seu juízo perfeito, ficaria sozinho num prédio público à meia-noite? Um prédio com a porta da frente destrancada, devo acrescentar! Eu fui entrando e você nem me ouviu! Qualquer um poderia ter surpreendido você aqui. Qualquer um.

Sobressaltada, Gina virou-se na direção da porta da frente, seu gesto abrupto derrubando da mesa uma pilha volumosa de fichas catalogadas que passara as duas horas anteriores verificando e colocando em ordem alfabética.

— O que _**eu**_estou fazendo aqui?—retrucou, fitando um intenso par de olhos castanhos com ar zangado. — Esta é uma biblioteca pública. _**Eu **_sou a bibliotecária. Tenho todo o direito de estar aqui. O que _**você**_pensa que está fazendo aqui?

Gina esforçou-se para manter a calma. Enquanto perdia a batalha para manter o autocontrole, sua voz foi se elevando.

— Veja só o que me fez fazer, chefe Potter! Todo o meu tra balho árduo foi por água abaixo! Levei duas horas para colocar estas fichas na ordem certa! O que lhe dá o direito de marchar até aqui dentro e me dizer o que fazer? Eu estava perfeitamente a salvo. Até você ter entrado. — Levantando-se, ela deu um passo na direção dele, afastando os cabelos para trás para lançar-lhe um olhar que teria fulminado uma pessoa mais despreparada. — O quê, afinal, poderia me acontecer em Beira do Rio? Aqui não é Phoenix.

— Quer saber o que poderia lhe acontecer em Beira do Rio, moça? — Harry também deu um passo à frente, o uniforme dan do-lhe um ar autoritário, fazendo-o parecer maior do que já era. A raiva irradiava-se de cada poro de seu corpo, fazendo-o parecer intimidante. — Ouça bem, senhorita bibliotecária. Não existe um lugar livre de crimes. Por que acha que temos um departamento de polícia aqui? Por que acha que eu estava fazendo a ronda numa viatura à meia-noite? Temos nossa cota de bêbados e pervertidos. Temos traficantes de drogas, assaltantes, vigaristas e ladrões em geral. No ano passado, houve dois estupros e um assassinato em Beira do Rio.

Gina engoliu em seco e começou a morder o lábio inferior.

— Pode imaginar o que passou pela minha cabeça quando vi a luz acesa na biblioteca à meia-noite? — Usando um tom severo, Harry venceu a pequena distância entre ambos e segurou-a pelos ombros. Por um breve momento, Gina achou que ele a beijaria.

Fechou os olhos.

Nada aconteceu.

Sem saber se deveria sentir decepção ou alívio por ele não ter tentado nada, ela se desvencilhou, ajoelhando-se no assoalho para pegar as fichas espalhadas.

— Pode ir agora, chefe. Já causou dano o bastante por uma noite.

Harry ajoelhou-se a seu lado.

— Deixe-me ajudar.

Gina olhou-o com surpresa, enquanto ele recolhia várias fichas e as colocava sobre a mesa.

— Vou levar o resto da noite para colocar isto de volta em ordem.

— Trabalhando juntos, levaremos apenas metade do tempo. Eu já estava terminando a ronda e indo mesmo para casa.

Esperando que a tarefa pela frente a distraísse do fato de estar tão próxima a um homem sexy e interessante, Gina limpou a garganta e foi direto ao ponto:

— Sabe o alfabeto?

— Ouvi dizer que é tão fácil quanto o abecedário. — Ele sorriu, si recusando-se a aceitar a provocação.

Imperturbável, ela prosseguiu:

— Tem certeza de que é um policial de verdade?

— Por quê? — Harry ajeitou algumas fichas na posição certa e colocou-as em ordem alfabética num instante antes de devol vê-las a ela, que não ficou surpresa em ver que estavam em per feita sequência.

- Meus irmãos, que são policiais até debaixo d'água, nunca dizem _**abecedário.**_

- São policiais e não sabem ler? — Ele lançou-lhe um olhar confuso.

— Oh, eles sabem ler. — Sorriu ela. —Eu me refiro ao fato de que não têm o seu senso de humor, a sua descontração.

— Bem, obrigado, caso tenha dito isso na forma de um elogio. A propósito, quantos irmãos você tem?

— Quatro.

— Quatro? — Repetiu ele, surpreso. — E todos são policiais?

— Até debaixo d'água. — Repetiu ela, desgostosa.

— Oh, acho que isso explica.

— Explica o quê? — Gina fez uma pausa na organização das fichas para observá-lo.

— A razão de você ter problemas para respeitar autoridade.

— Quem? Eu? Não tenho problema algum em respeitar auto ridade.

— Tem, sim. Se não é você que está com a autoridade, não se sente bem.

— No momento, você está no meu elemento e eu sou a pessoa no comando. Tem algum problema com isso, chefe?

— Nenhum. Adoro uma mulher com boas qualidades de lide rança. — Os olhos verdes dele cintilaram.

Gina não soube se deveria lhe atirar uma enciclopédia na cabeça, ou puxá-lo para si e beijá-lo até que ambos estivessem sem fôlego. Achou mais prudente não tentar descobrir.

— Com mais estas, terminamos. — Harry levantou-se, colocan do o restante das fichas catalogadas na mesa. Esticou os braços fortes para alongar os músculos do corpo. E que músculos... — Tranque tudo, srta. Weasley. — Deu um bocejo. — Eu a levarei para casa e me certificarei de que chegue bem.

— Eu estava mesmo de saída. — Retrucou Gina, apagando a luz. — Por favor, não se sinta na obrigação de me levar para casa. São apenas umas poucas quadras.

— Tudo pelo cumprimento do dever.

— Odeio essa frase.

— É algo que faz parte daquele seu pequeno problema com autoridade.

Estar no interior do mesmo veículo com ele era mais difícil do organizar centenas de fichas, concluiu Gina. Não podia negar sua forte atração por Harry, mas tinha de ignorá-la. Tinha de esquecer como se sentira enquanto haviam estado sentados lado a lado à mesa da biblioteca. Tinha de desenvolver algum bloqueio mental no que dizia respeito ao carisma e à incrível aparência dele. Tinha de lembrar, acima de tudo, que, por trás daquele irresistível magnetismo, voz sexy e corpo de tirar o fôlego, havia mais um policial. Como seus irmãos.

Numa questão de minutos, Harry parava a viatura na entrada de sua garagem. Contornando a frente do carro, abriu-lhe a porta do passageiro feito um perfeito cavalheiro.

— Obrigada pelo serviço de escolta. — Disse ela, descendo da viatura. — Estou livre para ir, chefe Potter, ou quer inspecionar minha casa primeiro para ver se está segura antes de eu entrar?

— Não é uma má idéia. — Harry adiantou-se na direção da porta da frente dela.

— Ei, eu só estava brincando. Boa noite, chefe.

— Boa noite... vizinha.

Ele a observou até vê-la desaparecendo no interior da casa e fechando a porta.

Vencendo os poucos passos até sua própria varanda, deu-se conta de que ter estado tão perto de Gina sem poder tocá-la deixara-o tenso como nunca. Aos vinte e oito anos, considerava-se um homem bastante equilibrado, tranquilo e controlado, mas, num período de tempo espantosamente curto, Gina Weasley conse guira deixar tanto suas emoções quanto seus hormônios num caos.

Trancando a porta da frente atrás de si, Harry adiantou-se até a cozinha, pegando uma lata de soda e uma maçã da geladeira. Ru mou, então, direto até os seus aparelhos de ginástica, que mantinha no quarto extra. Sob as atuais circunstâncias, uma boa e árdua série de exercícios talvez fosse tão eficaz quanto um banho gelado para aplacar o fogo que lhe corria pelas veias. Talvez, daquele modo, conseguisse tirar uma certa e linda jovem de sua mente.

Mas, uma hora e muitos exercícios depois, Gina continua va povoando seus pensamentos. E certamente seria a sensual pro tagonista de seus sonhos também.

-Pare!

Ignorando propositadamente o grito que emergiu da casa de seu vizinho intrometido, Gina continuou subindo na velha mesa que encontrara no bazar da igreja por um dólar. Enquanto estendia os braços para desenroscar a lâmpada queimada no teto da varanda, sentiu as mãos de alguém agarrando-a pela cintura e colocando-a sem a menor cerimônia de pé no chão.

Determinada, ela girou nos calcanhares, lançou um olhar atra vessado ao intruso, sem realmente observá-lo, e tornou a se adian tar até a mesa. Já estava irritada o bastante com o que lera no jornal naquela manhã. A "Assuntos da Cidade", a coluna intrigante que não deixava nada a desejar aos piores tablóides de cidade grande, estava, sem dúvida, passando dos limites.

_**Que tipo de assuntos a bibliotec**__**ária da cidade e nosso admirado chefe de polícia têm numa biblioteca pública à meia-noite? Assuntos do coração, talvez?**_

Gina ficara chocada quando lera aquilo. Que audácia! E o culpado pelo fato de sua boa reputação estar indo por água abaixo encontrava-se bem a sua frente, prestes a se meter em sua vida mais uma vez.

Endireitando os ombros, o queixo erguido com obstinação, Gina preparou-se novamente para subir na mesa. Daquela vez, Harry a pegou antes que ela sequer tivesse chance de tocar na mesa. Virando-se ligeiramente, ele colocou-se entre ela e o objeto em questão.

— De maneira alguma você subirá de volta neste pedaço de sucata. O que está tentando fazer? Se matar?

— O que eu estava tentando fazer... antes de ter sido interrom pida tão rudemente... era trocar aquela lâmpada queimada ali em cima... — Ela apontou para o teto da varanda. — ...por esta lâm pada nova que estou segurando. Isso é contra a lei?

Harry ainda a segurava pela cintura, seus corpos quase se tocan do. A voz de Gina morreu-lhe na garganta quando notou, pela primeira vez, que ele estava sem camisa, exibindo um peito largo, de músculos bem definidos. Olhou realmente, então, para um rosto coberto de creme branco de barbear. O que explicaria, sem dúvida, por que ele usava apenas uma cueca boxer de seda em pleno meio de outubro. Foi tomada imediatamente por uma onda de calor. Céus, aquela era uma situação tão íntima e inesperada...

Se houvesse alguém se esgueirando por detrás das casas e ár vores só para observá-los àquela hora da manhã, ela podia muito bem imaginar o comentário da "Assuntos da Cidade" no dia se guinte. E quanto a Harry, aquela coluna de fofocas não o estava incomodando? Ou será que nem sequer a lia e estava alheio ao fato? De qualquer modo, se as coisas prosseguissem daquela ma neira, deveria saber a respeito e tomar as providências cabíveis como homem da lei. Afinal, era também seu nome que andava sendo comentado e de modo nada sutil. De qualquer modo, ela preferiria ficar uma semana sem chocolate a ter de tocar naquele assunto com ele.

— Não tem nenhuma outra coisa para subir? — perguntou Harry, o timbre de sua voz possante parecendo reverberar por den tro dela.

— Eu... tentei usar uma cadeira, mas acho que minha estatura média não foi o bastante para me permitir alcançar o soquete da lâmpada. Então, fui pegar a lista telefônica para colocar na cadeira e ficar mais alta, mas eu havia esquecido que a edição de Beira do Rio é mais fina do que uma revista.

— Por que não traz a cadeira de volta? Eu farei isso para você.

— Mas...

— Nada de "mas". Além do mais, estou congelando aqui fora, mas não voltarei para casa enquanto você não trouxer a cadeira.

Gina soltou um profundo suspiro e foi buscar uma cadeira no interior da casa.

— Pronto, isso não foi tão difícil, foi?

Ela lutou contra a vontade de socar-lhe o nariz. Harry começara a executar a tarefa simples de trocar a lâmpada queimada quando o fundo de vime da cadeira onde subira começou a afundar e rachar. Enquanto Gina passava os braços em torno dele automaticamente para equilibrá-lo, o vime partiu-se, e ele afundou. Juntos, foram cair no chão da varanda.

Os joelhos de Harry, ainda presos na estrutura da cadeira, doíam como nunca. O restante dele, escorado por sua adorável vizinha, não poderia ter estado melhor. Virando-se ligeiramente, ergueu a cabeça para observá-la.

— Você está bem?

Ela respirou fundo, apreciando a fragrância de sabonete e mentol.

— Tenho um homem de uns cem quilos usando somente sua roupa de baixo e uma cadeira quebrada me prendendo ao chão da varanda. Como acha que posso estar bem?

— Noventa.

— O quê?

— Peso apenas noventa quilos.

— Bem, tenho certeza de que a cadeira compensa a diferença.

— Nada está quebrado, então?

— Apenas vinte e cinco por cento da minha mobília.

— Deveria adquirir uma mobília um pouco mais sólida, não acha? Bem, vou tentar me levantar. Tão logo eu conseguir me mover. — Ele passou a mão pelo rosto e colocou um pouco de creme de barbear na ponta do nariz dela. Ao mesmo tempo, ambos viram como a situação era absurda e explodiram em risos.

Enquanto se recobravam, Gina foi a primeira a se dar conta de que não estavam sozinhos. Tentou colocar alguma distância entre os dois. O gesto repentino fez com que uma tira de vime partida da cadeira afundasse na perna dele.

— Droga, isso doeu! — Exclamou ele. — Não se mexa, está bem?

— Chefe, temos visitas — sussurrou-lhe ela ao ouvido. Harry sonhara com ela fazendo exatamente aquilo, mas com um diálogo que pudesse entender. O que estava dizendo?

— Fale mais alto. Não entendi uma palavra do que falou.

— Eu disse que temos visitas — Declarou ela em alto e bom som.

— Ótimo. Estamos precisando mesmo de mais gente aqui.

Alguém limpou a garganta. Gina ergueu os olhos dos dois pares de sapatos que estivera observando. Tornou a fechá-los. Talvez se os ignorasse, os intrusos fossem embora.

Depois de contar mentalmente até dez, ela tornou a abrir os olhos. Os recém-chegados continuavam no mesmo lugar.

_ Bom dia, sra. Layton. Reverendo. — O cumprimento de Harry resolveu o mistério dos sapatos anônimos.

Gina desejou que o chão da varanda se abrisse e a tragasse naquele instante. Os que os Layton pensavam que estavam vendo? Um chefe de polícia seminu e uma bibliotecária oferecida na va randa, como um casal de exibicionistas? Uma demonstração ao vivo de um dos sete pecados capitais?

A sra. Layton perdera a fala pela primeira vez em trinta e poucos anos. Aproximando-se mais deles, o bom reverendo tornou a lim par a garganta.

A situação toda pareceu mais do que a sra. Layton pôde supor tar. Enquanto Gina lhe lançava um olhar de desculpas, a es posa do reverendo desceu os degraus da varanda ansiosamente, fugindo do antro de iniquidade e correndo na direção do santuário seguro de sua própria casa.

O reverendo Layton enfrentou valentemente o "antro" sozinho.

— Gina. Harry. Nós estávamos fazendo nossa caminhada matinal. Há algum problema aqui?

— Nós estávamos trocando uma lâmpada queimada.

— Você não está em trajes um tanto... sumários... para este tipo de tempo? — Sem esperar por uma resposta, ele começou a tirar a cadeira quebrada das pernas de Harry.

Uma vez livre, ele rolou para o lado e Gina levantou-se. Quando Scott se levantou, ela já entrara na casa, a porta fechada com força atrás de si.

O reverendo Layton entregou a lâmpada a Harry.

— Da próxima vez, meu rapaz, é melhor pensar em usar um casaco quando a temperatura baixar deste jeito. Você poderia apanhar uma gripe terrível da maneira como está vestido.

Harry meneou a cabeça com ar sério.

— Oh, e, da próxima vez, use uma escada. — aconselhou o pastor. — É mais seguro.

Enquanto ele se afastava pela rua, Harry não pôde deixar de acrescentar para si mesmo:

— Mas não tão excitante.

Gina permaneceu quieta em sua sala de estar até que as vozes do lado de fora se desvaneceram. Meia hora depois, reunira coragem o bastante para espiar pela janela para se certificar de que estava sozinha. Relembrando o constrangedor episódio com Harry, ficou com as faces afogueadas. Céus, como poderia encará-lo no vamente?

E, pior, como tornaria a encarar ninguém menos do que o _**re verendo**_da cidade e sua esposa? Ele próprio parecera bondoso e compreensivo, mas, pelo que pudera ver, a sra. Layton, não tão condescendente quanto o marido, fugira de sua varanda escan dalizada.

Como ela poderia sair em público?, perguntou-se ansiosa. Não bastava o que andavam falando naquela coluna maledicente? Pre cisara lhes dar mais munição? Àquela altura, a sra. Layton já teria telefonado para todos os membros da congregação. Incluindo tia Molly.

Um pensamento lhe ocorreu, dando-lhe um fio de esperança. Pelo lado bom, talvez mais pessoas passassem a ir à biblioteca. Se não por outra razão, para darem uma boa olhada de perto na notória mulher perdida de Beira do Rio. A idéia divertiu-a por um mo mento. Afinal, graças à vigilância acirrada de seus irmãos ainda era virgem. Não que fosse algo de que se orgulhasse àquela altura de sua vida e sequer pensasse em divulgar o fato. Não também que alguém fosse acreditar, levando em conta como sua reputação ia ruindo.

Céus, o escabroso incidente poderia lhe custar seu emprego?

Cidades interioranas eram bastante rigorosas quanto à manutenção moral e dos bons costumes, em especial por parte de seus ser vidores públicos.

Por que aquele policial intrometido não a deixava em paz? Ela estava com sua nova vida toda planejada, e aquilo não o incluía.

Cerca de uma semana depois, Harry folheava uma revista de esportes em sua varanda no domingo à tarde, o olhar acompanhan do sorrateiramente cada gesto de Gina, enquanto ela podava algumas plantas em seu gramado da frente. Era simplesmente ir resistível, com o jeans e um suéter azul um tanto justos moldan do-lhe cada curva do corpo bem-feito. De estatura média e ossatura elegante, era delicada e curvilínea ao mesmo tempo. Os cabelos eram mais vibrantes do que as folhas avermelhadas pelo outono e os olhos castanhos mel brilhavam lindamente.

Ele fechou os olhos, imaginando-se ao lado da mulher que es tava a poucos metros de distância e fingia ignorá-lo no momento. Durante as poucas semanas desde sua chegada, Gina torna ra-se o centro de seus pensamentos e sonhos. Lembrava-se nitida mente do sedutor contato do corpo dela junto ao seu quando ha viam caído na varanda depois da tentativa frustrada da troca da lâmpada. Ou de como o robe molhado lhe moldara cada curva perfeita na noite em que ela aparecera a sua porta pedindo uma grifa. E aquela deliciosa fragrância de maçã verde que usava pa recia impregnada para sempre em seus sentidos.

Harry, porém, ansiava por muito mais. Tomado por uma atração contra a qual não tinha a menor chance de lutar, queria estreitá-la em seus braços e acariciá-la por inteiro, afundar as mãos naqueles cabelos sedosos, ouvi-la sussurrando seu nome num tom de súplica um segundo antes de tomar-lhe os lábios. E como deviam ser doces aqueles lábios cheios e rosados que queria tanto beijar...

A realidade atingiu-o em cheio de repente. Conheciam-se havia pouco tempo e ali estava ele tecendo fantasias eróticas com ela. Talvez Gina ainda estivesse constrangida com o tombo de ambos na varanda. Ele não estava. Queria seus corpos entrelaçados daquela maneira outra vez... e sem a cadeira quebrada em torno de suas pernas, de preferência.

Notando que ela terminara sua poda e começava a recolher as ervas daninhas e as ferramentas de jardinagem, ele sentiu-se no dever de ir lhe perguntar se precisava de ajuda. Afinal, tudo pela política da boa vizinhança.

Gina sentiu o tolo coração disparando quando notou que Harry descia os degraus de sua varanda e se aproximava. Num jeans desbotado, evidenciando pernas musculosas, e com uma ca misa de flanela que não conseguia lhe ocultar a largura dos ombros, o homem mais bonito que já vira, ao vivo ou em filme, caminhava em sua direção. Novamente.

Os penetrantes olhos esmeraldas continham um brilho joviale caloroso, os traços másculos do rosto tranquilos, os cabelos escu ros, embora curtos, esvoaçando ligeiramente ao vento. Ela sabia que, depois de todo o esforço para ignorar-lhe a presença na va randa, agora encarava-o abertamente, mas não conseguia se conter. Ele era dono de um magnetismo incrível e, embora sabendo que envolver-se com um policial era a última coisa que queria, Gina não conseguia resistir à evidente química entre ambos. Era como um fruto proibido, mais tentador ainda pelo fato de não estar ao seu alcance.

— Precisa de ajuda? — Perguntou ele, observando-a tirar as luvas de jardinagem e juntá-las às ferramentas.

— Sempre o bom samaritano, não? — Retrucou ela, esperando que a ironia disfarçasse a maneira como realmente se sentia, toda trêmula e fora de controle. Não gostava do jeito como o homem a afetava, desconcertando-a com um simples olhar ou sorriso.

— Sempre a petulante — Sorriu Harry, ocorrendo-lhe que não conseguira tirá-la dos pensamentos desde a noite em que a parara por excesso de velocidade. Ali estava uma mulher de temperamen to forte. Perguntou-se se seria dona de uma paixão igualmente intensa. Gostaria de descobrir.

— Vai querer me multar por isso, chefe? — Replicou ela, sabendo que o humor seria a melhor alternativa para quebrar a tensão entre os dois.

- Se não me falha a memória, acho que iniciei esta conversa lhe oferecendo ajuda. E o que recebo em troca? Ingratidão. — Ele também sorriu antes de prosseguir: — Precisa de ajuda para reco lher suas coisas... ou trocar uma lâmpada queimada? — Acrescen tou num tom sugestivo.

- Obrigada, mas sou bastante capaz de fazer isso... e muito mais... sozinha. Além do mais, da última vez que me ajudou, aca bamos dando um espetáculo para os Layton. A esposa do reveren do ainda atravessa a rua só para me evitar.

— Eugenia sempre foi empertigada demais. Com toda a fran queza, não me importo com o que as pessoas pensam. Gosto de ajudar você. É para isso que serve um vizinho.

Gina quase reuniu coragem para lhe perguntar se ele já andara lendo os disparates publicados sobre ambos na "Assuntos da Cidade". Mas ocorreu-lhe que provavelmente não perdia seu tempo lendo uma coluna de gosto tão questionável. Ou, se a lia, ignorava-a, tratando-a com o merecido desprezo. Ela devia fazer o mesmo.

— Agradeço por sua oferta de ajuda — respondeu, enfim. — Mas eu realmente preciso fazer as coisas sozinha. Talvez você não entenda, mas é algo que faço por mim mesma.

Virando-se, acabou tropeçando no conjunto de jardinagem que adquirira recentemente. Mal começara a cair e um par de braços fortes amparou-a. Apoiando-se nele por alguns momentos, Gina sentiu uma corrente eletrizante percorrendo-a e notou o quanto era bom estar naqueles braços. Sacudiu a cabeça quando se desvencilhou. Devia estar perdendo o juízo. O homem era um policial. Ele a controlaria tanto quanto seus quatro irmãos juntos.

— Está machucada? Torceu o pé, ou algo assim?

— Não. Não foi... nada. — Estava apenas atordoada, pensou ela, recolhendo suas ferramentas de jardinagem a uma sacola. E por causa _**dele**__. _Precisava colocar distância entre ambos o mais depressa possível. — Mais uma vez obrigada. Agora, preciso entrar e ir tomar um banho. — Acrescentou antes de desaparecer no interior da casa amarela.

Harry rumou para a própria casa, a palavra "banho" afetando-o com súbito impacto. Imaginou-a de imediato naquela velha ba nheira, cuja torneira consertara, a espuma fragrante ocultando-lhe sensualmente o corpo curvilíneo, a água quente envolvendo-a feito uma carícia.

Céus, seria um longo e solitário fim de domingo.

Aquela estava sendo uma péssima noite para Gina. Sabia que não conseguiria cinco minutos de sono, por mais que tentasse. Revirando-se de um lado ao outro da cama, não conseguia tirar Harry dos pensamentos. O homem devia ter-lhe feito algum tipo de lavagem cerebral misteriosa, pois, apesar de toda a sua deter minação em não se envolver com um policial, era justamente um deles que a afetava como ninguém conseguira até então.

Os sons suaves do rio próximo à casa não eram o bastante para acalmá-la, como de costume, nem a fragrância de maçã verde que ficava no ar quando apagava as velas aromáticas que gostava de acender a cada noite. Tinha de esquecer Harry. Nem mesmo o ho mem mais sexy do mundo... e ele era certamente um sério candi dato àquilo... valeria o preço de sua liberdade.

Depois de se revirar pelo que pareceram horas, ela afofou o travesseiro com determinação e, finalmente, conseguiu adormecer. Apenas para sonhar com um sedutor Harry Potter.


	4. Capitulo III

Capítulo III

Gina rumou rapidamente para a biblioteca uma hora mais cedo... contente por estar acordada e fugir de seus sonhos per turbadores... e de sua vizinhança. Ligando a velha máquina de café na área da recepção, pegou o jornal matinal, que já estivera à porta, e aguardou enquanto sua mistura de cafeína ficava pronta.

Por puro masoquismo, abriu o jornal na coluna "Assuntos da Cidade". Ficou mais uma vez boquiaberta quando leu:

_**Todos j**__**á devem saber que nossa nova bibliotecária alu gou a acolhedora casa ao lado de nosso estimado chefe de polícia. É a campainha da porta que estamos ouvindo, ou são os sinos matrimoniais da igreja?**_

Gina sacudiu a cabeça, indignada. Quem _**eram**_os abelhu dos que insistiam em escrever aquelas tolices? Se descobrisse quem eram os mexeriqueiros de plantão, iria lhes dar um "assunto" bem interessante sobre o qual escrever... um bom e merecido pro cesso por calúnia e difamação na justiça.

Ela tomou o café, ignorando a queimação no estômago. Enca minhando-se até sua sala, pegou uma barra de chocolate de uma das gavetas da mesa de trabalho. Um _**croissant **_quente teria sido otimo. Era uma pena que Harry e seus ajudantes frequentassem a única padaria que havia na cidade àquela hora da manhã.

Ali estava, pensando em Harry Potter novamente. Determinada a esquecê-lo, por mais tentador que o homem fosse, ela adiantou-se para abrir a porta da frente e esperou que o primeiro frequentador do dia chegasse.

Ter-se tornado uma presença constante na coluna de mexericos da cidade estava sendo uma tremenda dor de cabeça, mas, na maior parte, sua posição como a bibliotecária de Beira do Rio, acabara se mostrando mais agradável do que esperara. O ritmo era tran quilo, nada como o das movimentadas bibliotecas públicas de Phoenix. Ali, as pessoas entravam uma ou duas de cada vez. Todos agiam de maneira amistosa, parando para dar as boas-vindas à filha pródiga da cidade. Quase sem exceção, as pessoas mostra vam-se bastante contentes pelo fato de ela estar substituindo Madame Pince. O melhor era que, ao que tudo indicava, nem o reve rendo Layton nem a esposa tinham contado a viva alma sobre o incidente na varanda.

Sim, aquilo poderia dar certo, pensou Gina, satisfeita, pronta para encarar o desafio de modernizar aquela biblioteca ao máximo. Dentro do que o orçamento apertado e sua criatividade permitissem. Com autonomia ali para pôr suas idéias em prática seria, sem dúvida, um trabalho prazeroso, gratificante.

Ela abriu uma gaveta, onde colocara as listas de seus projetos, de tudo que gostaria de poder fazer, quando soube repentinamente que não estava sozinha. Sentiu a presença de Harry Potter. Não teve de vê-lo para saber que ele entrara na biblioteca. Sua deliciosa colônia cítrica pairou no ar. Tornou a fechar a gaveta, aproveitando o momento para se recompor e esperar que o coração voltasse ao normal. Respirando fundo algumas vezes para se acalmar, virou-se com um sorriso educado e profissional nos lábios.

Apesar da fachada de autocontrole, seu coração continuava ba tendo tão forte que ela temeu violar o aviso de "Silêncio" numa das paredes. Por que aquele homem em especial a afetava tanto, não fazia idéia.

— Eu fiquei me perguntando se você gostaria de ir ao cinema comigo. — Disse ele, hesitante, os olhos verdes intensos.

- Ao cinema? Bem, eu não sei...

- Poderíamos ir logo depois do trabalho.

- Ouça... eu gosto de você e tudo o mais, mas fiz um juramento de sangue a mim mesma de nunca, jamais sair com alguém que trabalha mantendo a lei.

— Essa é sua única restrição? Só sair com alguém que não seja policial.

— Nem com um agente do FBI. Nem com um militar. Nem com um guarda de trânsito, um vigia noturno, um leão-de-chácara, um monitor de sala de aula, um lanterninha de cinema...

— Você jurou que nunca se envolveria com um policial?

— Acredito que foi isso que eu lhe disse.

— É melhor pensar um pouco mais a esse respeito. "Nunca" é um prazo longo demais. E eu conheço um policial que seria capaz de quase qualquer coisa para sair com você.

— Então, é melhor pensar um pouco mais a esse respeito tam bém e ver se não está perdendo seu tempo à toa. Obrigada assim mesmo. — Gina adiantou-se até o balcão para orientar uma estudante que acabava de entrar.

Ela não viu Harry durante o restante da semana e, ironicamente, o fato só a inquietou ainda mais. Ansiosa, esperou que ele apare cesse a sua porta a qualquer momento. Por volta do final da tarde de sexta-feira, ele ainda não se materializara.

Talvez ela tivesse agido com pouco tato na maneira como re cusara o convite dele para sair. Começando a questionar a sensatez da regra que impusera a si mesma de não vê-lo mais, de se distan ciar, reavaliou suas próprias exigências. Quando tornasse a vê-lo, remediaria aquilo. Deixaria claro que mudara de idéia... não havia problema em conviverem como amigos e vizinhos, mas nada mais. Queria-o tanto... como amigo, lembrou a si mesma.

No alto da escada, grata por ter ido trabalhar com uma calça de lã preta, ela recolocava livros devolvidos em seus lugares nas pra teleiras quando ouviu alguém limpando a garganta. Sabia que ele não ficaria longe por muito tempo!

Ainda se mantendo de costas para o visitante, disse:

— Bem, já era tempo de você aparecer. Eu estava começando a achar que você estava me evitando de propósito. Ouça, mesmo que não possamos ter encontros românticos, não há razão para não sermos amigos. Afinal, somos vizinhos. Estou disposta a fazer uma tentativa. Sabe de uma coisa? Eu o convido para um hambúr guer na lanchonete da rua principal quando a biblioteca fechar. Concluí que talvez eu tenha sido um tanto precipitada...

— Essa deve ter sido a melhor oferta que recebi o dia todo. Ou ao longo desta semana, na verdade. — A voz era decididamente masculina, mas não se parecia nem um pouco com a de Harry.

Gina virou-se na escada. Um par de olhos azuis acizentados cintilou na sua direção. Dizer que ela estava mortificada era pouco. Aquela fora a única vez em sua vida inteira que tomara a iniciativa para convidar alguém para um encontro e acabara sendo com o homem errado!

— Você não está se lembrando de mim, não é mesmo, Gina? — O recém-chegado exibia um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

O sorriso era familiar, mas ela não queria admitir que não fazia absolutamente a menor idéia de quem era aquele homem. Já se sentia tola o bastante da maneira como as coisas estavam.

Observando-o discretamente enquanto descia a escada, viu que era alto e atlético, seu físico semelhante ao de um corredor. Os traços eram bonitos, os cabelos loiros cuidadosamente penteados. Poderia se dizer que era tão perfeito quanto um galã de cinema. Mas não a atraía nem um pouco. Era realmente curiosa aquela química que existia apenas entre determinadas pessoas, pensou, a imagem de Harry passando-lhe pela mente.

Tratando de afastar o pensamento inconveniente, ela fez uma breve pausa na escada e fechou os olhos, tentando se lembrar de seus amigos e conhecidos de Beira do Rio. Abrindo um sorriso, acabou de descer.

— Draco? Draco Malfoy? Há anos que... - O sorriso no rosto dele alargou-se.

— Os negócios estavam devagar na funerária e, portanto, eu decidi vir dizer "olá!" a nossa nova bibliotecária. E ver se ela estava livre para jantar.

— Livre para jantar? Bem, eu não... Quero dizer, não posso... - Gina vasculhou a mente em busca de possíveis pretextos.

O Draco Malfoy que conhecia de seus verões na piscina comunitária fora uma espécie de versão tétrica do gozador da turma, com uma inclinação para fazer brincadeiras macabras e de péssimo gosto. Ele parecera adorar o fato de ser o filho do agente funerário da cidade.

— A sua oferta de minutos atrás não foi um autêntico convite para jantar? — Interrompeu-a ele, esperançoso.

Ela repreendeu a si mesma de imediato por ter feito uma per gunta tão importante sem ter se virado para verificar a quem estava perguntando. Não se sentia com a menor disposição para sair com Draco Malfoy, mas talvez aquilo abrandasse um pouco os rumores em torno dela e Harry.

— É claro que foi. E eu ficaria contente se você aceitasse e jantasse comigo.

— Poderemos falar sobre os velhos tempos. — O sorriso dele sugeria que tinham um passado mais abrangente e significativo do que os meros encontros rápidos e casuais durante os verões dela em Beira do Rio.

Sim, podiam falar sobre os velhos tempos, pensou ela, conten do-se para não lembrá-lo da vez em que lhe derramara sangue falso enquanto ela estivera sentada debaixo da cadeira do salva-vidas.

— Será agradável. — Respondeu, enfim, fazendo um esforço para soar afável.

— Pode acreditar que sim. — Inesperadamente, Draco tomou-lhe as mãos nas suas num cumprimento efusivo. — É, sem dúvida, muito bom revê-la!

Harry entrou na biblioteca naquele momento, apanhando-os no que pareceu um momento de intimidade.

— É uma maneira interessante de conquistar novos frequenta dores para a biblioteca. — Comentou, seco.

Gina soltou as mãos de imediato, uma onda de culpa do minando-a, embora não estivesse fazendo nada de errado.

— Olá, chefe Potter, eu só estava dando as boas-vindas à srta. Weasçey e...

— Sim, eu pude ver.

Gina teve certeza de que seu rosto estava tão vermelho quanto seu suéter, embora soubesse que não havia motivo. Por que Harry tinha o poder de desconcertá-la tanto?

— Há anos que o sr. Malfoy e eu não nos víamos. — Viu-se explicando desnecessariamente. Sem saber mais o que fazer, olhou para o relógio de pulso.

Aproveitando a deixa, Draco perguntou:

—Quantos minutos faltam para fechar, srta. Weasley? Mal posso esperar por aquele hambúrguer que me prometeu. Estou faminto. — O tom dele insinuava que tinha algo totalmente diferente da área gastronómica em mente.

A simples idéia de outro alguém que não fosse ele desfrutando a companhia de Gina, ou mesmo partilhando um sanduíche, deixou Harry tenso da cabeça aos pés. O lugar dela era ao seu lado e não daquele membro almofadinha da Família Adams, que, para piorar, ainda era um conquistador barato.

Gina não podia crer na sua má sorte com a chegada ino portuna de Harry. Podia imaginar o que se passava pela mente dele sabendo que ela tinha um encontro com Draco Malfoy... um encontro acidental e indesejável, apenas ela sabia. A última coisa que queria era afastar Harry em definitivo. Afinal, estava disposta a fazer ami zade com a lei local.

Mas, por sua vez, Harry não estava nem cogitando a idéia de se afastar. No momento, fervia de raiva por dentro. Em primeiro lu gar, não pudera acreditar que Gina lhe dissera que não sairia com ele porque era policial. E, agora, poucos dias depois, ela estava de encontro marcado com outro homem, ninguém menos do que o agente funerário da cidade.

Draco Malfoy era, em sua opinião, o mais notório mulherengo de Beira do Rio. Ou, ao menos, era o que o homem queria ser. Por certo, Gina não devia saber daquilo, ou jamais teria concor dado em sair com ele.

Mas ela saberia em breve. Harry iria se certificar daquilo. A menos que descobrisse sozinha durante seu encontro. Mas quem poderia saber o que aquele aproveitador faria com ela uma vez que estivessem a sós?

- Se nos der licença, chefe Potter, preciso trancar a biblioteca, provavelmente tem outras coisas para fazer agora. — Declarou Gina.

— Na verdade, não. Terminei meu turno. — Não se sentindo nem um pouco cooperativo, Harry deteve-se ali o máximo que pôde e acompanhou-os quando ela e Draco deixaram a biblioteca. Manteve-se ao lado dela enquanto Gina trancava a porta da frente.

Ela pôde lhe sentir a deliciosa fragrância da colónia cítrica, o calor do corpo, uma traiçoeira corrente eletrizante percorrendo-a. Draco aguardava ao pé dos degraus, sorrindo com ar zombeteiro para Harry. Ela se perguntou o quanto o loiro se vangloriaria se soubesse que preferiria estar com o envolvente chefe de polícia naquela noite em vez dele.

O encontro de ambos foi tranquilo o bastante. Draco mostrou-se amável, atencioso e, felizmente, não fez menções a seu trabalho du rante o jantar. O trajeto para casa foi igualmente calmo, mas só até que ele parou o carro e desligou o motor. Passando o braço por sobre o assento da frente, virou-se para fitá-la, com os olhos brilhando.

— Acha que não haveria problema se eu lhe desse um beijo de boa-noite? — Perguntou educadamente.

A perguntou apanhou-a de surpresa.

— Bem, acho que não haveria problema algum... — Gina ofereceu-lhe a face. Ele se inclinou para mais perto e depositou-lhe um beijo breve e casto no rosto. Os lábios eram quentes e macios, mas não convidativos. Não houve faíscas, explosões, nem fogos de artifício. Não havia mesmo química alguma ali, ao menos não da parte dela. Não que tivesse tido muita experiência no assunto, exceto por um ou outro beijo às escondidas. Os quatro irmãos teriam esganado qualquer um a quem tivessem apanhado beijan do-a para valer. Ou até inocentemente, na verdade.

— Eu daria qualquer coisa para saber o que você está pensando — Sussurrou-lhe Draco ao ouvido.

Gina percebeu que mantinha os olhos fechados no aguardo da magia que nunca aconteceu. Abriu-os depressa.

—Nada. Não estou pensando em absolutamente nada. —Mentiu. Ele abriu um sorriso confiante.

— Tive a esperança de que você estivesse pensando em nós dois. Você e eu... Eu e você... — Disse sugestivamente. — Quando posso vê-la outra vez?

Evitando a pergunta propositadamente, ela optou por uma rá pida mudança de assunto, recorrendo a uma desculpa mais velha do que o início dos tempos.

— É melhor eu entrar agora. Preciso lavar o cabelo antes de ir me deitar. Tenho de levantar bem cedo amanhã. A biblioteca abre aos sábados, como deve saber.

Draco suspirou dramaticamente. Desceu, então, do carro esporte, contornou a frente até a porta do passageiro, e abriu-a feito um perfeito cavalheiro. Pegando a mão de Gina, segurou-a de maneira possessiva enquanto a guiou até a varanda. Começou a descrever círculos de maneira sedutora na palma dela com o po legar... um gesto que foi infinitamente incômodo. Quando pararam diante da porta, ele pegou-lhe a outra mão também.

Não havia meio de Gina poder abrir a porta e refugiar-se em sua casa com ambas as mãos aprisionadas. Decidiu fazer algo o mais rápido possível, antes que alguma idéia imprópria passasse pela mente de Draco... como a de querer beijá-la ali.

— Já cheguei! — Gritou para a casa vazia a plenos pulmões, exatamente quando os lábios de Draco se aproximavam dos seus.

Luzes de varanda se acenderam em toda a vizinhança. A porta da casa de Harry se abriu.

— Já era tempo. — Gritou ele de sua varanda. — Eu já estava receando que algo pudesse ter acontecido a vocês dois.

— Draco estava me dizendo boa-noite. Não é mesmo?

Harry sentou-se no alto dos degraus de sua varanda.

Confuso com o drama na vizinhança, Draco fitou-a com ar inqui ridor, ainda se recusando a soltar-lhe as mãos.

— E então, Gina? Você não respondeu minha pergunta. Quando posso vê-la outra vez? — O homem era certamente per sistente.

— Logo, Draco. Poderá me ver logo. Na verdade, pode ir à bi blioteca no momento em que quiser. Estou lá durante quarenta horas semanais ou mais. — Respondeu Gina, interpretando-o da maneira errada propositadamente.

Enquanto ela tentava libertar as mãos, Draco lançou um olhar a Harry e, então, puxou-a mais para si. Daquela vez, seu beijo não foi casto, nem amistoso. Foi exigente, brusco e unilateral. E en fureceu-a.

— Draco Malfoy! — Esbravejou ela. — Solte-me, antes que eu seja obrigada a...

Harry saltou da varanda, atravessando o pátio da frente em pou cas e largas passadas.

— Está com algum problema, Gina?

Foi Draco quem respondeu:

— Nenhum até agora. — Ele soltou-lhe as mãos, girou nos calcanhares, e caminhou de volta até seu carro com ar jovial, can tarolando uma popular canção romântica com perfeita afinação. Abrindo a porta do carro, acenou alegremente para os dois na varanda.

Gina limpou a boca com as costas da mão. Aquele segundo beijo apanhara-a de surpresa. E causara-lhe tanta repulsa quanto sentira quando Draco colocara uma grande aranha de borracha pela parte detrás de sua blusa no parque de diversões quando tinham quinze anos.

— Ele machucou você? — Harry teve vontade de esmurrar o abusado Sr. Malfoy, mas pensou melhor a respeito. Afinal, repre sentava a lei ali e deveria dar o exemplo. Mas se o janota tentasse passar dos limites, um bom par de algemas o aguardaria. Manteria sua atenção redobrada naquele dom-juan de funerária.

— Não, Draco só estava me convidando para sair outra vez.

— Você não pode fazer isso.

— Por que não? — Gina não tinha a menor vontade de sair com Draco Malfoy novamente, mas não toleraria que alguém a proibisse de vê-lo.

— Porque não. — Harry franziu o cenho.

— Isso não é resposta. Tive de aguentar justificativas ridículas como essa dos meus irmãos a vida inteira e, com certeza, não aceitarei algo semelhante de um... vizinho.

— Não saia com aquele homem. Não faça isso.

— Ainda não me deu uma boa razão para não fazê-lo.

Soltando um grunhido de frustração, Harry puxou-a para si e tomou-lhe os lábios com os seus. Deu-lhe um longo e voluptuoso beijo que a fez sentir-se envolta por uma tremenda onda de sen sualidade. Ela entreabriu os lábios, começando a corresponder com ardor quando ele se afastou abruptamente e marchou de volta para a própria casa.

Gina ficou parada ali por vários momentos, tendo a im pressão de que via fogos de artifícios explodindo diante de seus olhos. Quando Harry a beijara, seu coração disparara e, ao mesmo tempo, seu corpo parecera flutuar.

Mas, no que lhe dizia respeito, aquilo ainda não dava o direito ao homem de lhe dizer o que devia ou não fazer. Ou de beijá-la sem sua permissão, aliás. Mesmo que quisesse que ele a beijasse outra vez. Poderia sair com quem quisesse, quando quisesse. Nin guém poderia lhe dizer com quem deveria ou não sair. Ou quando ou não iria ser beijada.

Homens. Entre a inconveniência de Draco e o beijo tórrido de Harry, ela teve certeza de que os hormônios masculinos andavam a mil naquela cidade.

Cansada das especulações daquela deplorável coluna de mexe ricos em torno dela e Harry, ponderou que sair com Draco não seria tão má idéia. Mas, por outro lado, provavelmente acabaria lhe dizendo que a esquecesse. Bem, talvez pudesse aprender a tolerar o homem.

Talvez todos parassem de importuná-la em relação a Harry se começassem a ver outro alguém. Talvez...

Ela observou a silhueta de Harry na janela da casa vizinha. A quem estava enganando? Poderia sair com qualquer homem de Beira do Rio... ou do planeta... mas jamais conseguiria tirar Harry de seu coração.

Gina jamais se sentira tão confusa em toda a sua vida. Nunca mais queria ver Harry e, ao menos tempo, não queria ficar longe dele um minuto sequer. Só podia estar perdendo o juízo. Mas o fato era que não conseguia tirar o homem dos pensamentos. A situação chegava a um ponto em que sua fixação pelo sexy chefe de polícia local afetava por completo sua concentração, dia e noite. Tinha dificuldade em pegar no sono. E quando, enfim, conseguia, seus sonhos eram invariavelmente povoados por Harry.

Obrigando-se a pensar em outra coisa, ela correu os olhos em torno da sala de jantar de tia Molly e deixou que antigas lembranças ocupassem sua mente... a comemoração que os tios haviam lhe preparado ali quando se formara no colegial em Phoenix, a festa surpresa para o aniversário de cinquenta anos de tia Molly...

Aquela também seria uma noite especial, a de um jantar íntimo que a tia preparara para celebrarem o aniversário de Arthur Weasley, irmão do falecido pai dela. Incumbida de arrumar a mesa, Gina abriu portas e gavetas da cristaleira da tia e começou a tirar dali a melhor toalha de linho bordada, o delicado jogo de jantar de porcelana de motivo floral, os cristais e os talheres do faqueiro usado em ocasiões como aquela.

Recuando um pouco da mesa, Gina admirou o resultado. Três lugares postos com precisão simétrica e muito carinho. Sim, tudo estava perfeito para celebrarem os sessenta anos de seu que rido tio. Ela deu mais um passo atrás e colidiu com algo sólido. Algo musculoso. E bastante, bastante másculo.

— O quê? Apenas três lugares à mesa? Você não vai jantar conosco?

Ela virou-se ao som familiar da voz possante e deparou-se com ninguém menos do que o objeto constante de seus pensamentos

— Harry, você não deveria estar aqui. — Sussurrou-lhe.

— É o que você pensa.

Gina encarou-o e, pondo as mãos na cintura, franziu o cenho.

— Então, quem o convidou? — Perguntou, desafiadora. — Eu me lembro nitidamente de ter-lhe dito que não sociabilizo com policiais.

— Mas seus tios, sim. — Ele apontou para um lugar na grande mesa retangular. — É ali que eu sempre sento. Pode colocar meu prato e talheres lá.

— Não, _**você**_pode colocar seu prato e talheres onde bem en tender. Eu terminei de arrumar a mesa.

Lançando-lhe seu sorriso mais encantador, Harry segurou-lhe o queixo delicado por um instante. Não podia acreditar que a me mória dela fosse tão fraca. Não haviam trocado um beijo sen sacional poucos dias antes? Tinham sido feitos um para o outro. Mas aquela linda cabecinha-dura lhe daria ouvidos? Era evidente que não.

Até então, suas tentativas de despertar o interesse de Gina tinham sido, no mínimo, desastrosas. Não se lembrava de já ter tido problema semelhante com mulher alguma em sua vida antes. Nem de nenhuma que já o tivesse afetado tanto. Concluiu que uma mudança drástica de tática funcionaria melhor. Afinal, não havia como se sair pior do que até o momento, argumentou consigo mesmo.

Adotaria outra estratégia. Usaria o plano B. Seria alegre, espi rituoso, charmoso e cativante. Podia fazer aquilo. Além do mais, estava passando uns maus bocados ao manter aquele distancia mento dela que se impusera.

— Gi. — Disse num tom galante, como se nada tivesse acon tecido. — Gosto desse nome.

— Bem, eu não. — Ela o estudou com ar desconfiado.

— Oh, Gi. — Harry sacudiu a cabeça. — Apenas para que saiba, sua tia teve pena de um solitário, patético e faminto solteirão e me convidou para o jantar de aniversário de Arthur. Tenho de lhe dizer, ninguém faz um assado e um molho como Molly Weasley. A comida dela tornou-se uma lenda local. Só de sentir o aroma da cozinha já fico com água na boca. — Ele respirou fundo com ar de apreciação.

- Um solteirão solitário, patético e faminto, hein? — Retrucou Gina, torcendo os lábios. Tinha certeza de que toda mulher descomprometida desde Beira do Rio até Joplin estava de olho no bonito e sexy homem da lei. Harry provavelmente recebia mais convites para jantar... entre outras coisas... do que teria chance de aceitar numa vida inteira.

Não podia acreditar na coragem do homem. Bolas, nem na de sua tia. Ou na do tio paterno, aliás. Os dois deviam estar do seu lado, não do dele. Aqueles incidentes indesejáveis com Harry po diam terminar agora que lhe explicara por que não podiam sair juntos. Levaria o homem a entender aquilo nem que fosse a última coisa que faria.

Molly acabou de enxugar as mãos no pano de prato bordado que segurava.

— Harry, querido. — Exclamou calorosamente. — Fico tão con tente que tenha podido vir ao jantar!

O olhar contrariado de Gina agora estendia-se também à tia. Harry, _**querido!**_Desde quando? Algo não estava certo ali. Ela sentia o cheiro de armadilha no ar.

Ignorando a hostilidade não tão bem escondida da sobrinha, Molly agiu como se tudo estivesse perfeitamente normal. Deixando o pano de prato de lado, abriu a cristaleira e começou a arrumar mais um lugar à mesa, idêntico aos demais.

— O jantar deverá estar pronto dentro de uns quinze minutos. — Anunciou.

Gina produziu um estalido com a língua, sua expressão desgostosa.

— Estarei na varanda caso alguém note minha ausência — de clarou, retirando-se com altivez.

Molly lançou um olhar a Harry e sorriu.

— Eu tinha razão. Ela gosta de você.

Harry contraiu um pouco o rosto quando ouviu a porta da frente batendo com força.

— Sim, posso ver.

Gina sentou-se abruptamente no balanço da varanda. A parte detrás da meia-calça prendeu na madeira áspera e, quando ela tentou soltá-la, acabou rasgando-a de cima até embaixo.

Furiosa, tirou os sapatos e, metendo as mãos por debaixo da saia, despiu a meia-calça arruinada, esperando que o gradil da varanda impedisse os vizinhos de espiar seus esforços. Quando endireitou a saia e preparou-se para calçar de volta os sapatos, ouviu um riso divertido. Desesperada, ela embolou a meia-calça nas mãos e atirou-a atrás de si.

Harry observou enquanto a peça ia parar nas roseiras de Molly, ao lado da varanda. Ficou desapontado por não ter saído um pouco antes e visto o espetáculo todo.

O _**grand**____**finale**_foi bom, e as faces afogueadas de Gina só a deixavam mais bonita.

— Não podia esperar até que estivéssemos de volta em casa para se despir? — Perguntou ele inocentemente.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante e, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, começou a mover o balanço o mais rápido que pôde, as velhas correntes que o prendiam rangendo em protesto.

— O jantar está servido! — Interrompeu uma voz alta e impa ciente do interior da casa. — Onde estão todos? É hora de comer. É o meu aniversário.

Harry abriu a porta da frente com um floreio.

— Seu tio nos espera, Gi. — Disse com um sorriso maroto.

Quando ela passou pela porta, apesar de suas tentativas em con trário, foi inevitável esbarrar nele. Uma corrente eletrizante per correu-a instantaneamente. Harry Potter afetava-a cada vez mais e parecia inútil lutar contra, admitiu a si mesma a contragosto.

Bem, ele não tinha de saber o _**quanto**_a afetava, lembrou-a uma voz rebelde em sua mente.

O riso baixo e confiante de Harry enquanto a seguiu até a sala de jantar não contribuiu em nada para melhorar o humor dela.

Mas Gina tratou de se conter em deferência ao aniversário do tio. Entretanto, quanto mais à vontade em casa Harry se mos trava mais irritada ela ficava. Bem, aquele era um jogo a dois e determinou-se a não aceitar as provocações sutis dele, simples mente ignorando-as.

Não era fácil. Por que tudo o que o homem dizia tinha de ter duplo sentido, comentários destinados a desconcertá-la?

Foi um alívio quando a tia, enfim, disse:

— Querida, você pegaria, por favor, os pratos de sobremesa? Enquanto faz isso, vou buscar o bolo.

Molly Weasley se superara no preparo do bolo de aniversário do marido. Grande, redondo e com três camadas altas, era decorado com uma farta cobertura de chocolate, formando desenhos elabo rados, e uma única vela. Uma profusão de lascas de chocolate complementava-o. Harry desejou que o suspiro deliciado que es capou dos lábios de Gina tivesse sido por sua causa em vez de um bolo.

— Faça um desejo, tio Arthur! Depressa, antes que a vela se apague!

— Está ansiosa para comer sua fatia de bolo, não é? — Ele sorriu amplamente para a sobrinha, que era aficionada por choco late. Alternando o olhar entre Gina e Harry três ou quatro vezes, Arthur fechou os olhos, fez um pedido secreto e soprou a vela.

— Por que vocês todos não vão para a sala de estar enquanto eu tiro a mesa e cuido da louça? — Sugeriu Gina, pretendendo dar à tia uma chance de descansar depois de ter passado o dia todo na cozinha. E aproveitando para se afastar um pouco de Harry. O homem já estava mexendo com seus nervos.

Ele se levantou, espreguiçou-se e começou a recolher os pratos usados.

— Eu ajudarei também. — Ofereceu-se jovialmente.

A última coisa que Gina queria era estar a sós na acolhe dora cozinha dos tios com um homem galante, gentil, atencioso. Especialmente considerando que seus sentimentos em relação a ele eram tão ambíguos. Queria esganá-lo. Queria beijá-lo. Não queria vê-lo nunca mais enquanto vivesse. Queria estar ao lado dele para sempre. O homem, sem sombra de dúvida, confundira sua mente.

Orgulhosa, porém, de sua fachada de absoluta calma, respondeu:

— Não, obrigada. Foi uma oferta bastante gentil, mas eu tra balho melhor sozinha.

Harry continuou recolhendo os pratos.

— Eu insisto. — Declarou num tom que não dava margem a argumentos.

Gina soltou um profundo suspiro. Resignada, começou a levar a louça até a cozinha. Depois que recolheram tudo, ela já se sentia novamente irritada em tê-lo nos seus calcanhares a todo instante. Em sua raiva crescente, abriu ambas as torneiras da pia completamente, a pressão forte fazendo com que a água espirrasse nos dois. Harry recuou alguns passos, erguendo as mãos na defen siva, um brilho zombeteiro nos olhos verdes.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar atravessado, querendo fazê-lo entender a dimensão de sua contrariedade. Em vez daquilo, notou que a água molhara a frente do colete de camurça dele. Apanhando um pano de prato, começou a passá-lo imediatamente sobre as partes molhadas.

— Oh, desculpe-me. Onde comprou este colete? Insisto em lhe dar um novo para substituí-lo.

Harry pareceu não ouvir seu pedido de desculpas.

Ela desviou o olhar da camurça molhada e deu-se conta de repente da razão para ele não estar respondendo. Harry tinha os olhos fixos em sua blusa, que agora estava quase transparente e colando-se a seus seios. Soube que o sutiã de renda branco não ajudou muito a escondê-los, porque ele parecia estar memorizando cada detalhe da parte de cima de seu corpo com o entusiasmo de uma criança diante de uma vitrine de doces.

— Harry Potter! Seu... seu pervertido! — Ela tentou se cobrir como pôde com o pano de prato.

Harry fitou-o com cândidos olhos verdes e inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

— Pervertido? Eu? Sou um homem saudável e normal que es tava apenas admirando a renda trabalhada de sua... como a chama mesmo? Oh, sim, combinação.

— Não estou usando combinação. - Ele sorriu, malicioso.

— Eu sei.

As faces queimando, Gina entreabriu os lábios para pro testar contra o atrevimento dele, mas as palavras não saíram. Adiantando-se depressa até a porta de tela que dava para os fundos, fechou-a com força atrás de si.

Quando Molly entrou na cozinha minutos depois, Harry estava com água e espuma até os cotovelos, assobiando uma melodia indefinível.

— Onde está Gina? — perguntou, olhando ao redor con fusa.

— Aquela danadinha me abandonou. — Ele piscou um olho com ar de cumplicidade. — Não se pode arranjar bons ajudantes hoje em dia.

— Oh, foi mesmo? — sorrindo, Molly apanhou um pano de prato seco de uma gaveta.

O som de uma canção _**country**_bastante desafinada ofendeu os ouvidos de Gina, que, sentada na margem alteada do rio, ati rava pedras nas águas de suave correnteza. Reconhecendo a voz da tia, virou-se e olhou para o alto da colina, onde ficava a casa. Ali, na luz da janela, estavam os dois cantores, as cabeças próxi mas, enquanto o ruído do manuseio da louça oferecia o fundo adequado ao dueto desarmônico.

Exasperada, Gina atirou uma pedra maior no rio com toda a força. Céus, por que Harry tinha de ser tão atraente? Por que sua família tinha de gostar tanto dele? Por que ela reagia com tanta intensidade quando o via?

Era uma tola. E seria uma tola ainda maior se não tomasse cuidado e acabasse se apaixonando por Harry. Ele continuava sendo um policial. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ela tinha sua inde pendência, fazia exatamente o que queria, não o que os outros esperavam. Não tinha certeza de que um relacionamento valeria o preço de sua liberdade.

O frio do outono começou a penetrar por suas roupas úmidas e, quando começou a tremer, ela admitiu a derrota. De que adian taria ficar ali e apanhar um resfriado, ou, pior, uma pneumonia, só para evitar Harry Potter?

Voltando ao interior quente e convidativo da cozinha, notou que ele já se preparava para sair.

— Tem de ir embora tão cedo, Harry, querido? — Dizia tia Molly, enquanto Gina revirara os olhos.

— Bem, você sabe que o crime nunca adormece. Nem mesmo em Beira do Rio. — Acrescentou ele, lançando um olhar signifi cativo a Gina antes de sair.

— Você poderia fechar a porta, querida? — Pediu-lhe a tia. — Está deixando todo o frio entrar.

Ela fechou a porta e notou um grande embrulho sobre a mesa.

— O que é aquilo?

— Oh, não. Harry esqueceu seu pacote. Você poderia pegá-lo e ver se consegue alcançá-lo antes que ele vá longe demais.

— Pacote?

— Sim, eu sempre lhe preparo um pacote com várias sobras para levar para casa quando janta aqui. O pobre garoto parece estar perdendo peso.

— Perdendo peso? Aquele _**pobre garoto**_pesa noventa quilos. -Molly riu.

— Você parece saber muito sobre alguém com quem não quer ter o menor envolvimento. Agora, corra com essa comida!

Caminhando depressa pela calçada atrás de Harry, algo disse a Gina que ali se formara um grande complô contra ela. Teria de redobrar os cuidados se não quisesse cair numa séria armadilha.


	5. Capitulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

A igreja estava apinhada na manhã de domingo, Gina ocupando um dos poucos lugares vazios na última fileira de bancos. A congregação estava de pé, terminando de cantar um hino, quando as pessoas do banco começaram a dar passagem a alguém que chegara atrasado.

Harry Potter.

Achando-se uma tola pelo descompasso de seu coração, Gina resolveu ignorá-lo. Até que se deu conta de que todas as pessoas à sua volta esperavam que se movesse para o lado para que ele tivesse um lugar para se sentar.

Sem se mexer um milímetro sequer, ela tornou a sentar-se de pressa quando o hino terminou, ganhando murmúrios de reprova ção das senhoras da igreja. Tinha certeza de que se o ignorasse, Harry entenderia o recado e escolheria outro lugar para ocupar. Engano seu. Com um largo sorriso, ele passou por cima de Gina, roçando o máximo que pôde de seu corpo no dela... o que a fez prender a respiração... até alcançar o lugar vago do outro lado de suas pernas imóveis.

Harry sentou-se ruidosamente no banco, pressionando a coxa junto à dela. Lançando-lhe um olhar contrariado, Gina tentou afastar-se um pouco, ansiosa por escapar do efeito que o homem lhe exercia, mas não teria como fazê-lo sem colidir com a outra pessoa a seu lado. Que atrevimento do homem, agindo de maneira tão inconveniente. E bem na frente do reverendo Layton e de toda a congregação! Não bastara o pastor tê-los visto numa pose supostamente comprometedora daquela vez na varanda? Sem mencionar o que a coluna de mexericos continuava publicando sobre os dois.

Ela mal pudera crer quando lera a nota daquela semana:

_**Pelo que soubemos, o chefe de pol**__**ícia e a bibliotecária andam dividindo algumas tarefas domésticas nos últimos tempos. Será que têm planos... para subirem ao altar? Assuntos da Cidade**__._

Céus, houvera algum _**paparazzo**_empoleirado no alto de uma das árvores no quintal dos fundos da casa de tia Molly? Como aque las pessoas conseguiam ser tão bem informadas? Por que não ten tavam um emprego nos tablóides das cidades grandes e a deixavam em paz de uma vez por todas?

Sentindo o calor do corpo de Harry junto ao seu no banco, ela fez nova tentativa de encolher-se o mais que podia para escapar, mas foi em vão.

— Afaste-se um pouco, você está me apertando! — Seu sus surro foi alto o bastante para atrair vários olhares curiosos dos bancos mais próximos.

Mantendo os olhos respeitosamente no reverendo, Harry apro ximou-se ainda mais dela e passou o braço pelo encosto, quase lhe tocando os ombros. Respirando fundo, Gina fechou os olhos e tentou concentrar-se apenas nas palavras do hino seguinte. Seu corpo inteiro vibrava e tinha certeza de que acabaria sendo fulmi nada por um raio divino a qualquer momento por causa das ima gens impuras que foram passando por sua mente atordoada.

Harry observou-a com um sorriso amplo e satisfeito quando o reverendo iniciou seu sermão do dia: _**O Amor é a Resposta**__._

Gina decorara cada cômodo de sua casa, incluindo a cozinha e o banheiro, para o feriado do _**Halloween**__. _Os primeiros visitantes da noite chegaram, e ela adiantou-se para atender a porta.

—Travessuras ou gostosuras? —Quatro garotinhas fantasiadas olharam-na com ar expectante.

A amiga dela de infância, Luna, vestida como cigana, se guiu-as pelos degraus da varanda e entrou na casa.

Abrindo caminho pelas várias pilhas de livros ao redor, avisou às filhas para que tomassem cuidado para não tropeçar em nada.

— Está insinuando que minha casa está um caos? — Sorriu Gina. — Eu moro aqui.

— Não, eu só estava me perguntando se você planejava abrir uma filial da biblioteca aqui.

— Muito engraçado. Você sabe que eu sempre adorei livros.

— Existe adoração. E obsessão. — Gracejou Luna. — Bem, seja como for, acho que poderíamos fazer uma vaquinha na cidade para lhe dar o que você mais precisa de presente.

Gina arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— O quê?

— Uma grande estante, é claro. — Luna sacudiu a cabeça ao notar que até o sofá estava repleto de pilhas de livros.

— Ora, será muito bem-vinda. Mas, não se preocupe, eu mesma comprarei uma quando puder.

— Está mesmo determinada a conquistar sua independência, não?

— Você não imagina o quanto. — Observando as meninas, Gina mudou de assunto. — Luna! Que belas fantasias de gatinhas! Não tenho um pingo de dom artístico dentro de mim, mas, puxa, você foi bastante criativa!

— Bem, quando se tem quatro filhas pequenas e só a renda do marido, que, por sinal, está de licença por causa da perna en gessada, é preciso apelar para toda a criatividade que se possa ter. Além do mais, existem livros que ensinam a fazer fantasias. Você deve saber disso.

— Em certas circunstâncias, nem mesmo um livro pode ajudar. Mas você não ouviu isso de mim.

— Será o nosso segredo.

— Uau, mas você realmente se superou. — Ela observou a blusa colorida e bordada que a amiga reciclara com tanto talento

Os grandes brincos de argola de Luna balançaram quando sacudiu a cabeça loira.

— As meninas insistiram. Eu me visto assim todos os anos com esta mesma fantasia, e elas não me deixam quebrar a tradição.

— Onde está a sua fantasia? — Perguntou a filha mais velha de Luna.

— Não tenho nenhuma. Terei de ir assim mesmo. — O tom de Gina era de desculpas.

— Mas você tem que usar uma fantasia, ou não poderá ir com a gente.

— Tia Gina está toda vestida de preto. É uma ótima cor para o Dia das Bruxas. — Lembrou Luna, indicando a calça e o suéter que Gina usava para tentar apaziguar a filha.

Depois de trocar sussurros, as meninas começaram a sorrir e a saltitar.

— Mamãe! Podemos desenhar bigodes na tia Gina, e ela será uma gata como a gente. Uma mamãe-gata.

— É uma ótima idéia! — Exclamou Luna, radiante. — Bastante criativa.

Sabendo que de nada adiantaria protestar, Gina submeteu-se aos cuidados das garotinhas. Numa questão de minutos, bigodes feitos com delineador enfeitavam-lhe o rosto e três meias pretas amarradas uma a uma pelas extremidades serviam de cauda na parte detrás de sua calça comprida.

— Viu, mamãe! Ela ficou parecendo uma gata! Cada uma de nós pôde desenhar um bigode! — Exclamou uma das meninas com orgulho enquanto todas deixavam o quarto.

Gina parou abruptamente quando viu Harry na soleira da porta da frente.

— Você não vai adivinhar quem irá nos acompanhar... — Co meçou Luna.

—O Super-Homem! Nosso amigo Harry é o Super-Homem! -Exclamaram as meninas, contentes, derrubando várias pilhas livros para se atirarem nos braços estendidos dele.

Elas estavam, sem dúvida, encantadas.

— Oh, Super-Homem, você colocou sua capa e tudo! Como no cinema.

- Fiquei parecido, gatinhas! — Perguntou ele com ar afetuoso meninas.

As quatro menearam a cabeça com ar sério.

Gina permaneceu no lugar, como se seus pés estivessem colados no chão. Não conseguia tirar os olhos do Homem de Aço.

Sentiu a boca seca diante da simples visão do acompanhante surpresa delas. Céus, ele estava incrível naquela fantasia! Tinha músculos à altura para usá-la. Uau, e que músculos... A lycra azul realçava-lhe as pernas fortes, o peito amplo e másculo, os ombros largos.

A sala ficou quente demais de repente. Sem se dar conta, ela abanou-se com a mão.

Harry sentiu o coração disparando quando viu Gina obser vando-o do outro lado da sala, a tensão entre ambos quase palpável. Percorreu-a de alto a baixo, admirando-lhe as curvas delineadas por um suéter e calça justos e pretos, a cor intensificando-lhe os castanhos dos olhos. Ela não apenas tinha um corpo sensacional; era absolutamente linda e atraente.

Teve vontade de puxá-la para si e beijá-la até ouvi-la suplicando por mais. Queria despi-la por inteiro até que não estivesse usando nada exceto aqueles bigodes marotos de gata desenhados no rosto.

Luna limpou a garganta. Duas vezes.

— Ei, querem que eu leve as meninas para pedir doces sozinha para que vocês dois possam ter um pouco de... privacidade?

Com relutância, Gina desviou o olhar na direção da amiga.

— Como disse? — Indagou, confusa. Harry parecia tê-la ator doado por completo.

Luna repetiu o que havia dito, dando ênfase à palavra "pri vacidade" e piscando-lhe um olho. Gina corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

— Luna, como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? E na frente das crianças?

— "Na frente das crianças" foi exatamente o que me preocupou agora há pouco. — A amiga riu sem arrependimento.

Gina adiantou-se até a porta da frente.

— Francamente, Luna...

- Sim, francamente, Luna... — Harry continuou obser vando Gina com ar de apreciação.

Ela ignorou o braço que ele lhe estendeu, dando a mão a duas das meninas enquanto o grupo caminhava. Tocá-lo de qualquer maneira que fosse não seria seguro, concluiu, não com suas de fesas tão enfraquecidas. Não com cada parte de seu ser ansiando por ele.

Tinha de parar de deixar aquele homem afetá-la tanto, ou estaria em sérios apuros.

— Devemos ter passado por todas as casas existentes em Beira do Rio — disse Gina, cansada, despedindo-se com um aceno de Mary Lou e das meninas.

— Oh, devemos ter esquecido uma, ou duas. — Harry sorriu, seguindo-a até a varanda.

— Meus pés estão me matando, e eu adoraria um bom banho quente.

— Você parece mesmo exausta. Por que não vai descansando um pouco enquanto pego algo para bebermos na cozinha?

— Não sei se é uma boa idéia você entrar... Está bastante tarde e temos de trabalhar amanhã. — Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, ob servando-o com ar cauteloso.

Harry hesitou, mas acabou abrindo um sorriso.

— Amanhã é meu dia de folga, e você só abrirá a biblioteca às dez. — Com aquela lógica irrefutável, seguiu-a ao interior da casa.

Sem forças para protestar, ela desabou no sofá e descalçou os tenis pretos e as meias.

— Oh, puxa, isto é tão bom.

—Está com os pés doloridos?—Sem esperar por uma resposta, ele tirou uma pilha de revistas de uma banqueta próxima e sentou-se diante do sofá. Com gentileza, colocou-lhe o pé direito em seu colo. Começou a massageá-lo lenta e habilmente, e ela foi tomada pela sensação mais relaxante que já tivera. Aquela massagem também era extremamente sensual.

Enquanto sua tensão se dissipava, suas defesas tão bem cons truídas iam ruindo. Recorreu ao que lhe restava de forças para formar uma frase:

- Precisa ir para casa agora mesmo, chefe Potter, ou...

— Ou o quê?

Ela estremeceu quando ele começou a lhe massagear o outro pé, as mãos fortes tocando-a com incrível gentileza.

— Ou... ou mais uma vez seremos mencionados naquela mal dita coluna "Assuntos da Cidade" — Declarou, aproveitando o pretexto para falar sobre aquilo que já a incomodava havia tanto.

- Você já deve ter lido as tolices que escrevem sobre nós. E eu acho que deveria tomar alguma providência, por sinal. Sabe como os bons cidadãos de Beira do Rio adoram rumores e, quem quer que sejam as pessoas que escrevem aquilo, parecem não deixar passar nada. Aposto que há _**um paparazzo**_esticado no meu telhado nos ouvindo neste minuto.

Harry riu, sacudindo a cabeça.

— Deixe-o ouvir o que quiser, então. Estou ocupado. - Gina sentia-se bem demais para continuar argumentando.

Enquanto seu corpo relaxava e moldava-se mais ao sofá, seus olhos começaram a fechar.

— Gi, quero lhe falar sobre...

— Hum. Agora não. Pode voltar àquele ponto que acabou de massagear?

— Precisamos conversar. Acho que não podemos mais ignorar o que está acontecendo entre nós.

Ela não disse uma palavra.

Tomando o silêncio como sinal de assentimento, ele pros seguiu:

— Cada vez que estou perto de você, parece que não consigo pensar com clareza. Sei que você deve se sentir da mesma maneira não é?

A respiração regular e serena dela foi a única resposta. Harry abriu um sorriso irônico. Levantando-se, ergueu-a nos braços em seu traje de Super-Homem e carregou-a até o quarto. Deitou-a com gentileza na cama.

Pegou, então, o edredom que estava dobrado ao pé da cama e cobriu Gina cuidadosamente. Observando-a adormecida por um longo momento, inclinou-se e beijou-lhe a fronte antes de ru mar para a própria casa.

Onde uma provável noite de insônia o aguardava.

Gina acordou repentinamente no meio da noite e olhou ao redor do quarto escuro, desorientada. Como fora parar ali? A úl tima coisa que se lembrava era de Harry massageando-lhe os pés. A lembrança a fez espreguiçar-se languidamente. O contato da quelas mãos em sua pele fora maravilhoso. Não era difícil imaginar que ele seria igualmente habilidoso tocando outras partes ainda mais sensíveis de seu corpo.

O pensamento errante a levou outra vez à pergunta de como fora parar ali. Quem a cobrira com o edredom? Ela tapou o rosto com as mãos, perguntando-se exatamente o que fizera enquanto ele estivera a seu lado. Os dois tinham...?

Estava deixando se levar demais pela imaginação quanto ao que acontecera ou não, lembrou a si mesma, obrigando-se a avaliar a situação com a devida racionalidade. Os fatos.

Acendendo o abajur na mesinha-de-cabeceira, viu que a cama ainda estava feita debaixo do edredom. Era um bom sinal. Apenas um travesseiro parecia ter sido usado.

Afastando a coberta, viu que ainda estava completamente ves tida com a calça e o suéter pretos que usara para sair na noite de Dia das Bruxas com as crianças. Até a cauda improvisada com as meias pretas ainda continuava no lugar. Apenas seus pés estavam descalços. Ela relaxou. Estava sendo tola. Harry a deixara em paz. Sua virtude continuava intacta.

Seu alívio foi breve. Então, ele não a achava atraente. Na ver dade, achava-a tão sem graça que não tentara nada. Nada em absoluto.

O que estava acontecendo ali? Desde que tivera idade o bas tante, os irmãos tinham-na avisado de que os homens só teriam uma coisa em mente, caso ficassem a sós com ela. Havia algo errado com ela? Talvez os irmãos tivessem apenas sido gentis quando a haviam alertado de que os homens tentariam agarrá-la. Talvez nunca conseguisse despertar o interesse de ninguém. Ja mais. Talvez estivesse fadada a se tornar a sucessora de Madame Pince não apenas na biblioteca, mas também em termos pessoais. Acabaria se tornando uma solteirona seca, recalcada e amarga que afugentaria as pessoas de um prédio público com seu mau humor e intransigência.

Gina passou alguns momentos consumindo-se em auto comiseração antes de decidir o que fazer. Onde estava o problema se eram quatro da madrugada? Ela confrontaria Harry, diria exata mente o que estava pensando.

Colocando suas pantufas de coelho, marchou até a casa ao lado e tocou a campainha.

Não houve resposta.

Praguejando por entre os dentes, ela tornou a tocar a campainha longamente e bateu à porta também, por via das dúvidas.

—Espere um momento, sim? Já estou indo! — exclamou Harry, a voz sonolenta e exasperada ao mesmo tempo.

Do interior da casa, ouviu-se um baque surdo, seguido de uma série de praguejamentos abafados. A porta abriu-se, e a luz da varanda foi acesa, ofuscando os olhos de Gina com sua súbita intensidade.

Tão logo se recobrou, ela o fuzilou com o olhar, os punhos cerrados ao lado do corpo. O que mais gostaria era de deixá-lo com um olho roxo, mas não pararia se começasse, pensou, furiosa. E nem era do tipo agressivo, violento. Aquele homem tinha mesmo a capacidade de tirá-la dos eixos.

Harry esfregou o rosto e correu as mãos pelos cabelos negros.

Lançou um olhar intrigado a ela, confuso não apenas com sua presença ali àquela hora, mas ainda mais com a expressão hostil.

— O que está fazendo? Por que está aqui a esta hora da madrugada? Há alguma coisa errada?

Foi difícil pensar naquele momento, quando ela se viu diante do peito despido e musculoso dele, do calor que emanava de seu corpo viril. Gina fechou os olhos com força e usou de um tom glacial para responder:

— Eu não sei. Diga-me você. O que há de errado comigo?

Ainda intrigado, Harry puxou-a para dentro da casa e fechou a porta.

— Vai acabar pegando uma pneumonia. — Avisou-a. — Ainda não estou entendendo nada. Qual é, afinal, o problema?

— Você não respondeu o que há de errado comigo.

— O que há de errado com você? Nem sequer estou enxergan do-a. Estamos em plena madrugada.

— Pronto. Dê uma boa olhada. — Ela acendeu a luz da sala. — Diga-me. Seja completamente franco. Posso aguentar.

Harry observou-a de alto a baixo.

— Bem, as pantufas de coelho não estão combinando com a fantasia de gata. Mas quem se importa? — Fitou-a, então, com intensidade. — Ah, mas o seu rosto...

— Oh, isso é ótimo! — Retrucou ela, sarcástica. — Escolheu algo que não posso consertar.

— Ora, é fácil. Basta um pouco de água e sabonete. — Ele tocou-lhe os riscos borrados de bigode de gato no rosto.

Gina esquivou-se.

— Não me toque por piedade. É a última coisa que quero.

— Tocá-la por piedade? Do que, afinal, está falando? — To talmente confuso, ele correu a mão pelos cabelos pela que deveria ser a décima vez desde que a vira a sua porta.

— Olhe para mim. Ainda estou com todas as minhas roupas.

— E o problema é...?

Ela respirou fundo.

— O problema é que você esteve a sós comigo no meu quarto e continuo com todas as minhas roupas. E acredito que minha virtude ainda esteja intacta.

-Você estava dormindo. Gosto de uma mulher bem acordada e alerta. — Harry cruzou os braços sobre o peito forte e afastou mais os pés um do outro, um gesto que ela achou bastante másculo. E desconcertante.

- Então, minha virtude ainda está intacta? — Perguntou, trê mula.

- Se não estivesse mais e eu fosse o responsável por isso, garanto-lhe que você saberia. — Harry baixou um pouco a voz, soando mais sedutor do que nunca.

- Quantas outras mulheres desfrutaram os deleites da sua vasta experiência? Por que achou que elas eram mais atraentes do que eu? — Sussurrou Gina, sentindo-se péssima.

— Estavam todas acordadas. — Ele abriu-lhe um sorriso e ar queou as sobrancelhas de modo sugestivo.

O lábio inferior dela começou a tremer. A reação pareceu surpreendê-lo.

— Espere um segundo. Não houve tantas mulheres assim. Falo sério. E o que a faz pensar que não a acho atraente? Já se esqueceu do nosso beijo? — Ele sussurrou a última pergunta.

— Meus irmãos me avisaram que, se algum dia eu ficasse to talmente a sós com um homem, ele tentaria coisas que não deveria. E isso não aconteceu. Você foi um perfeito cavalheiro. — Sem poder se conter mais, Gina desmanchou-se em lágrimas.

— Oh, Gi. Se você soubesse a quanto controle tive de re correr para não me juntar a você naquela cama.

— Claro. Agora, você está tentando fazer com que eu me sinta melhor.

Puxando-a para seus braços, Harry sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido to das as coisas que gostaria de fazer com ela para que os dois se sentissem melhor. Seu hálito quente foi como uma carícia, o calor de seu corpo envolvendo-a por inteiro.

— Oh! — Desvencilhando-se do abraço, Gina deu um passo atrás e procurou a maçaneta da porta. — Oh!

Harry riu enquanto ela fugia para a própria casa no meio da madrugada escura e, então, ele rumou direto para o banheiro em busca de um longo banho frio.

—Eu não me envolverei com um policial. Eu não me envolverei com um policial... — Gina recitava sua litania diária no mesmo ritmo em que passava a escova pelos cabelos. A cada manhã porém, dizia as palavras com um pouquinho menos de convicção. Tornava-se mais e mais difícil convencer a si mesma de que ela e Harry jamais se envolveriam um com o outro. Suas reações a ele eram instantâneas e intensas. Bastava um simples olhar do homem e seus joelhos amoleciam.

Pousando a escova na penteadeira, encarou seu reflexo no es pelho. Então, achava Harry Potter atraente, ponderou com ar se vero. Ora bolas, teria de ser cega para não achar! Mas daí a querer envolver-se...

Fechou os olhos, soltando um profundo suspiro. Uma imagem dele povoou-lhe a mente de imediato. Pensou em Harry descon traído num jeans e suéter; numa cueca boxer de seda... com aquelas pernas musculosas em evidência, seu coração disparando só em relembrar. E na fantasia de Super-Homem... ficara simplesmente de tirar o fôlego! E quando pensou nele em seu uniforme de policial quase quis dar aos homens da lei uma segunda chance. Quase.

Abriu os olhos, tornando a observar com ar compenetrado seu reflexo no espelho. Tinha de ser realista. O que a fazia pensar que ele não acabaria governando a vida dela, tomando todas as suas decisões? Que não tentaria controlá-la, podá-la e superprotegê-la como os irmãos?

O rosto que a fitava de volta não ofereceu respostas. Nem so luções.

Tornando a pegar a escova de cabelos, recitou:

—Eu não me envolverei com um policial. Eu não me envolverei com um policial. Eu não me envolverei...

Seus cabelos jamais haviam ficado tão brilhantes.

Gina ainda não conseguira tirar Harry dos pensamentos. E não podia ficar recitando alto a sua litania em plena biblioteca.

Ela terminou de catalogar alguns livros que tinham sido doados à biblioteca. Colocou-os, então, no velho carrinho para serem levados a estantes e distribuídos nas prateleiras por assuntos. Empurrou o carrinho com mais força do que o necessário. Estava certo. Tinha de superar aquela indesejável atração por Harry. Eram incompatíveis. Ele era um policial, e ela não se permitiria envolver-se com homem da lei algum. Além do mais, não queria mais ter de dar satisfações a ninguém, quer fosse policial, ou não.

Ela empurrou o velho carrinho com dificuldade por um dos corredores entre as estantes, e uma voz masculina sobressaltou-a:

- Posso ajudá-la? Esse carrinho deve ter uns duzentos anos. - Draco Malfoy materializou-se do nada e abriu-lhe seu sorriso mais charmoso.

— Oh, obrigada. Era até aqui mesmo que eu vinha. — Disse Gina, lançando-lhe um olhar cauteloso, enquanto parava o carrinho diante de uma das estantes.

— Fico contente. Nada melhor do que ter a companhia de uma bela bibliotecária.

Gina virou-se para o carrinho, aborrecida com o galanteio inoportuno de Draco. Lançou-lhe um olhar antes de tentar se con centrar em sua tarefa, sabendo por que não conseguia nutrir ne nhum sentimento romântico em relação a ele. Apesar da aparência perfeita, havia algo de indefinível, mas sinistro em Draco, embora ela esperasse não estar apenas se deixando influenciar pela escolha perfeitamente respeitável de profissão do homem.

E quanto a um agente funerário, ela sempre imaginara alguém semelhante a Vincent Price. Mas Draco era bonito, charmoso, usava um agradável perfume amadeirado. E não era um policial. Era uma pena que tivesse uma personalidade estranha, mórbida.

Ele também a estivera observando, seu olhar de evidente apre ciação, e, de repente, colocou-se entre ela e o carrinho de livros.

— Gina?

— Sim?

—Você ainda gosta de dançar? Eu me lembro que você dançava melhor do que ninguém nas festas da cidade, quando passava as férias de verão daqui.

Sorrindo automaticamente diante do elogio, ela disse:

— Eu adoro dançar, mas lamento dizer que não mais tenho dançado desde aquela época.

Ele foi direto ao ponto.

— Bem, eu estava me perguntando se você já teria um par para o Baile da Colheita na próxima sexta-feira à noite.

Ela não conseguiu mentir.

— Não, não tenho.

— Então, vá ao baile comigo. Eu ficaria mais do que honrado em ser seu acompanhante.

— Eu lamento muito, mas não posso. — Gina fingiu estar concentrada no livro que punha na prateleira.

— Ora, vamos.

— Como eu disse, há muito tempo que não danço. Provavel mente nem sei mais como se faz isso — persistiu ela.

— Metade desta cidade não sabe dançar — riu ele, ignorando-lhe o pretexto. — Vamos, será divertido. Não vai me fazer implorar, não é? — acrescentou com um sorriso inocente.

— Bem... — Ela arrumou com todo o vagar os livros na prate leira, de forma que estivessem perfeitamente alinhados. Talvez sair com Draco a ajudasse a esquecer Harry por algumas horas.

— Por favor, Gina? Seja meu par no Baile da Colheita.

Ela não conseguia ouvir ninguém praticamente choramingando.

— Oh, está bem.

Draco saiu assobiando e com seu costumeiro ar confiante.

Gina virou-se com um suspiro para o carrinho de livros, só esperando não ter cometido um erro.

Outra voz masculina sobressaltou-a. Daquela vez, uma bastante familiar... e zangada.

— O que aquele sujeito estava fazendo aqui?

— Olá para você também, chefe Potter! Em resposta a sua pergunta, qualquer pessoa tem o direito de entrar aqui. É uma biblioteca pública. Até você pode entrar aqui. — Ninguém conseguia enfurecer Gina tão rapidamente quanto Harry. Ninguém mais era capaz de despertar-lhe emoções fortes tão depressa.

— Muito engraçado, Gi. — O olhar de Harry suavizou-se enquanto a estudava. — Você está ótima. Fez alguma coisa dife rente nos seus cabelos?

Ela desviou a atenção de um livro para fitá-lo.

— Apenas os escovei esta manhã. Só que os tenho escovado bem mais do que o costume ultimamente.

Ele não ouvia uma palavra do que ela dizia. Estava ocupado demais admirando-a.

Nervosa com a demorada contemplação, Gina tentou mu dar de assunto.

— Há algo em que eu possa ajudá-lo? Não posso ficar aqui parada o dia inteiro. Tenho mais trabalho a fazer.

— Na verdade, estou mesmo a procura de um livro. Você tem algo sobre dança aqui?

— Dança? — Gina guiou-o até outra parte da biblioteca.

Absorto pela visão dos quadris sensuais dela ondulando en quanto subia a escada circular até o mezanino, ele não respondeu de imediato. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar por sobre o ombro.

— Em que tipo de dança está interessado? Bale? _Jazz? _Sapa teado?

— Bem, na verdade eu estava pensando mais em termos do que se dança em salões de baile, como valsas e coisas assim. —Explicou ele, seguindo-a pela escada.

Chegando na seção de livros sobre dança, que ficava num canto mais afastado, Gina inclinou-se e pegou um volume bastante gasto da prateleira mais baixa. Sem se dar conta, ofereceu uma visão a Harry que quase o fez esquecer por que, afinal, estava na biblioteca. Desviando o olhar das curvas perfeitas dela numa calça bege, que usava com um suéter marrom, respirou fundo e tentou relaxar. Ainda se recobrava quando ela se ergueu de repente e esbarrou nele.

— Desculpe-me! — Exclamou Gina prontamente. Estava tocando a exata pessoa que devia evitar. Seus instintos de preservação evaporaram mais depressa do que uma gota de água em chapa quente.

Harry fitou-a nos olhos, hipnotizando-a. Abraçando-a pela cin tura, tirou-lhe o livro das mãos e colocou-o numa prateleira pró xima. Quando lhe tomou os lábios com um beijo voluptuoso, ela pressionou seu corpo ao dele, um reflexo que lhe pareceu incri velmente certo.

Exatamente quando Gina achava que estava pronta a se entregar com abandono e implorar que Harry fizesse amor com ela, ele afagou-lhe as costas e moldou-a mais no calor de seu corpo, gesto que a fez sentir a rija masculinidade através das roupas. A evidência de quanto estavam se deixando levar pelo desejo a lem brou de repente de onde se encontravam.

— Harry Potter! Estamos numa biblioteca pública! — Sussur rou em tom de urgência, embora continuasse de olhos fechados.

— Qual é o problema, srta. Bibliotecária? — Murmurou Harry, a voz rouca de paixão. — Não há mais ninguém aqui em cima. — Começou a mover lentamente o corpo, guiando-a consigo. — Além do mais, estamos apenas dançando.

- Dançando? — Ela sentiu-se desorientada, uma sensação já familiar sempre que o homem estava por perto.

Virando-a, ele manteve-a nos braços e baixou-a consideravelmente, num passo de dança que teria deixado Fred Astaire orgulhoso.

Ela fitou-o, arqueando as sobrancelhas com ar cético.

— Não acho que você precise de um livro sobre como dançar. É bom o bastante nisso para escrever um você mesmo.

— Tenho uma confissão a fazer. Não vim até aqui para retirar um livro da biblioteca. Vim para fazer um convite à bibliotecária. Gostaria de ir comigo ao Baile da Colheita na sexta à noite?

Ela não pôde pensar com clareza. Imaginou que devia ser por causa da posição em que estava, enquanto ele ainda a segurava inclinada.

— Hum, sim...

Quando ele lhe abriu seu sorriso cativante, ela sentiu o fôlego quase lhe faltando.

— Quero dizer, não. Sim, isso mesmo. Quero dizer, não... eu não posso ir com você.

A expressão dele mudou de imediato, dominada por um ar de incredulidade.

— Está fazendo um jogo comigo, Gi? - Ela rezou para que ele não a soltasse.

— Não, não é um jogo. Por um momento, esqueci que tinha outro... compromisso nessa noite.

— Então, mude-o. Marque-o para outro dia.

— Não será possível. Além do mais, ele não vai querer que eu...

— Ele? Ele quem?

— Draco. — Respondeu ela num fio de voz.

Harry ergueu-a, o semblante não podendo estar mais surpreso.

— Draco Malfoy? Você deve estar brincando. Depois daquele en contro que teve com ele, não pôde ver que tipo de sujeito é?

— É claro que posso ver que tipo ele é. Pode não ser um perfeito cavalheiro como você, mas jamais seria capaz de agarrar a biblio tecária da cidade num canto entre as estantes e tentar levá-la a fazer coisas... — Gina deu-se conta num instante de que dis sera a coisa errada e não terminou a frase.

Harry soltou-a e começou a andar de um lado ao outro do cor redor estreito, correndo ambas as mãos pelos cabelos e praguejan do por entre os dentes.

Gina teve de se conter para não sorrir consigo mesma. Embora não tivesse sido sua intenção, deixara Harry roendo-se de ciúme.

Estava sendo tola... não havia nada entre ambos para que ele ficasse enciumado.

Uma pequena voz em seu íntimo disse-lhe que estava enganada. Era evidente que havia algo entre eles, embora não quisesse admitir Por nada.

Enfim, já quase deixando-a zonza, ele parou abruptamente dian te dela.

— Você realmente vai ao Baile da Colheita com um aprovei tador como Draco Malfoy, Gina? Prefere mesmo ir com alguém como ele em vez de mim? — indagou, incrédulo, a voz se elevando cada vez mais.

— Você só me convidou para ir ao baile agora — lembrou-o ela. Estava se esquecendo de sussurrar também. — Chegou tarde demais, Harry. Lamento.

Uma voz chegou até eles da área abaixo:

— Vocês, jovens, poderiam fazer a gentileza de não falar tão alto? Isto é uma biblioteca, sabem? Se têm de discutir um com o outro, vão fazê-lo no meio da rua, onde não incomodarão ninguém! — O sr. Epworth, um frequentador de oitenta e poucos anos da biblioteca, que não fazia segredo que sentia falta do jeito conser vador de Madame Pince, bateu com sua bengala no chão para dar ênfase as palavras. Enfim, adiantou-se até sua cadeira de leitura de costume.

— Gina, estou lhe pedindo outra vez. Por favor, vá comigo em vez de Draco. — Sussurrou Harry. — Gi? — Acrescentou num tom gentil.

Ela fechou os olhos quando ele a estreitou nos braços, deixan do-o confuso. No fundo, Harry sabia que um homem nunca podia ter cem por cento de certeza quanto ao que uma mulher queria. Estreitando-a mais junto a si, afagou-lhe o cabelo e as costas, des cendo as mãos cada vez mais, até que sentiu que ela enrijeceu os músculos. Empurrou-o pelo peito em seguida, afastando-o de si.

— Já basta disso! — Exclamou, furiosa. — Somos apenas ami gos, lembra?

Ele também estava com raiva e nem um pouco contente com a maneira como as coisas corriam. Não podia evitar. Depois de todos os seus anos de treinamento de como se manter calmo em quais quer circunstâncias, ali estava deixando as emoções controlá-lo por causa daquela mulher exasperante, frustrante e linda. Não con seguia se conter e só estava arruinando tudo.

Totalmente indignada, Gina pousou as mãos na cintura.

— Draco me convidou para o baile primeiro! Você chegou tarde demais com seu convite. Não posso voltar atrás na minha palavra.

— Você não precisava ter dito que iria com ele. — Harry pousou a mão numa prateleira alta, aprisionando Gina entre ele e a estante. Inclinou-se para a frente. — Você poderia ter esperado. — Sussurrou.

Ela passou por debaixo do braço dele e libertou-se, colocando alguma distância entre os dois.

— Esperado o quê?

— Que eu convidasse você. — Ele estava visivelmente exas perado.

— Essa parece uma ótima maneira de passar meu tempo. Es perando que você faça algo. Você não fez nada quando teve a chance. Lembra?

— Esse foi um golpe baixo, Gina Weasley. Bastante baixo.

— É apenas um baile. E eu posso ir com quem quiser. — Girou nos calcanhares e desceu a escada circular, deixando Harry ferven do de raiva sozinho entre as estantes.

**N/A: Em primeiro lugar queria pedir desculpas por todo esse tempo sem atualizar, estive ocupada correndo atrás de um estágio e com as provas da faculdade, mas agora que tudo se normalizou nada mais justo do que fazer uma grande atualização e por isso postei estes dois capitulos, lembrando que esta fic tem poucos capítulos, para ser exata, são 7 capítulos ao todo.**

**Obrigado a todos que comentaram e estão acompanhando por mais desnaturada que tenha sido neste mês. Obrigado pela compreensão!**

**Na seman não terei muito tempo para postar, entretanto no próximo sábado terá capítulo novo.**

**Lily Van Phailaxies.**


	6. Capitulo V

Capítulo V

O vestido que Gina comprara para o baile parecia-lhe, agora, justo demais. De cenho franzido, ela observava seu reflexo no espelho de corpo inteiro do quarto. Céus, como não notara aquilo antes! E que o decote estava um pouquinho acentua do. Sem mencionar o comprimento... Estava um pouco mais acima dos joelhos do que se lembrava.

Com os cabelos longos e soltos, as unhas pintadas e a maquiagem, parecia um alvo fácil para um conquistador. E algo lhe dizia que Draco Malfoy era exatamente aquele tipo de homem.

Desde sua ida ao salão de beleza, várias horas antes, estivera indecisa quanto a ligar para Draco e lhe dizer que não poderia ir, ou deixar as coisas como estavam e ir com ele. Ir ou não ir. Ir ou não ir... No final, o bendito senso de responsabilidade acabou vencen do. Afinal, não podia voltar atrás em sua palavra.

Quando a campainha tocou, ela colocou o casaquinho curto que acompanhava o vestido e sentiu-se um pouco menos exposta. Apa nhando a pequena bolsa, respirou fundo e foi abrir a porta da frente. Draco estava elegante numa calça social e camisa acinzentada do mesmo tom de seus olhos, mas pareceu exibir um sorriso confiante demais quando a viu. Uma nova onda de incerteza dominou-a quando se lembrou do beijo que ele lhe dera à força em sua varanda. Seria seguro sair com Draco? Sentiu-se uma tola por não ter desmarcado o encontro. Agora era tarde demais para fazer qualquer coisa a respeito.

Ele conduziu-a ao carro esporte, observando-a de alto a baixo com um olhar de pura lascívia.

— Uau, você está sexy como nunca.

Em vez de alegrá-la, o elogio só serviu para fazer Gina se sentir ainda mais apreensiva.

O comité dos organizadores se desdobrara na decoração do am plo salão de festas, mas Harry nem sequer notou a grandiosidade do evento anual da cidade, que costumava anteceder o feriado de Ação de Graças, na quinta-feira seguinte. Tudo que podia ver era Gina. Aliás, não era o único que não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Num vestido preto e justo, que lhe deixava boa parte das pernas bem-feitas à mostra e lhe moldava cada curva do corpo escultural, estava de tirar o fôlego. Sem mencionar o decote acentuado... O que lhe dera para usar um vestido tão sensual?, pergun tou-se ele de cenho franzido. E num encontro com Draco Malfoy, não menos!

Mas ele estaria de olhos bem atentos para quaisquer investidas indesejáveis que o sr. Malfoy tentasse fazer. Afinal, o homem só se interessava por uma coisa. Todos na cidade sabiam. Exceto Giona.

Harry observou-a dançando várias vezes com Draco, mas eram ritmos agitados e, ao menos, o galã de funerária não a tocou. Quan do as músicas lentas começaram, ficou satisfeito em ver que os dois se mantiveram à pequena mesa que ocupavam. A conversa de ambos parecia acalorada. A um determinado momento, viu Gina sacudindo a cabeça enfaticamente para Draco. Harry sor riu. Aquilo foi quase tão bom quanto minutos antes, quando ela apontara o dedo para Draco e lhe batera no peito com ele. O que só podia significar que não estavam se entendendo tão bem.

Gina começava a ficar preocupada. Não sabia por quanto tempo mais conseguiria escapar de uma dança lenta com Draco. Afinal, era o par dele. Mas houvera três ou quatro músicas lentas em seguida. Com certeza, a banda iniciaria logo uma mais movi mentada.

Como que atendendo suas preces, a música seguinte foi um antigo sucesso de discoteca. Draco ficou perplexo que ela tivesse tomado a iniciativa e o guiado até a pista depois de ter-se recusado a dançar as músicas anteriores com ele.

Foi com alívio que Gina dançou três músicas em seguida sem dar a Draco uma chance sequer de tocá-la. Sua preocupação também se dissipara. Vira Harry por perto várias vezes, sempre atento, enquanto dançara com Mary Lou, cujo marido, Ron, mantinha-se a uma mesa com a perna engessada esticada numa cadeira. Gina ficou admirada em vê-lo dançando tão bem. Harry era habilidoso, sensual, divertido. Grande amigo de Ron, limitou-se a dançar somente com Luna e permaneceu apenas observando o salão durante as músicas lentas, o que também a deixou aliviada. Teria detestado vê-lo dançar com alguma das várias e bonitas mu lheres dali, muitas não tirando os olhos dele.

Quando a banda anunciou um intervalo, Draco conduziu Gina à grande mesa de bufe e ambos se serviram da comida leve com várias outras pessoas. Mais umas duas ou três músicas e ela poderia dizer que queria ir embora e encerrar aquela noite desastrosa.

Quando terminaram de comer e pararam perto de uma coluna para conversar e bebericar ponche, uma nova onda de temor tomou conta de Gina. A banda voltava a tocar, iniciando as primeiras notas de _**Unchained Melody.**_Por alguma razão, a imagem de Harry surgiu na sua mente, enquanto Draco colocava os copos deles de lado e a conduzia até a pista de dança. Céus, como poderia dançar uma música lenta com ele e ainda mais tão romântica?

— Acredito que esta seja minha dança. — Harry bateu no ombro de Draco com mais força do que o necessário antes que ele tivesse sequer a chance de estreitar Gina junto a si. Draco afastou o ombro e lançou um olhar fulminante a seu rival, que apenas o observou com total inocência. Obviamente contrariado, o loiro marchou de volta até a mesa de ponche.

Embora Gina estivesse aliviada com o fato de Harry tê-la livrado de uma dança daquelas com Draco, ela também não queria encorajá-lo. Observou-o com aberto ar de desafio.

- Eu não sabia que você gostava de dançar em outros lugares além de bibliotecas públicas, chefe.

Aquela foi a gota d'água. Harry estava cansado da atitude petu lante dela. Ambos haviam, em sua humilde opinião, perdido tempo mais do que o bastante discutindo e trocando farpas. Tempo que poderiam ter usado de maneira mais... sábia. A coisa toda come çava a ficar ridícula. Harry fez o que considerou a única solução lógica para deter o que sabia que seria o comentário sarcástico seguinte dela. Silenciou-a com um beijo em cheio nos lábios.

Um tremor percorreu Gina quando aqueles lábios impe tuosos tomaram os seus num beijo rápido, mas ardente. Em segui da, Harry estreitou-a, posicionando-a para a dança, enquanto a mú sica romântica prosseguia. Enquanto se abraçavam e se moviam ao ritmo suave, ela sentiu-lhe o coração acelerado no peito, tão descompassado quanto o seu. A deliciosa colônia cítrica dele ine briava-lhe os sentidos, o calor de seus braços fortes envolvendo-a. Seus corpos se encaixavam com perfeição, como se tivessem sido feitos um para o outro. Gina sentiu uma corrente de excitação percorrendo-a, subitamente ansiando por mais, e toda a sua con trariedade desapareceu.

Como se lhe lesse a mente, Harry estreitou-a ainda mais enquan to dançavam sensualmente. Afundou o rosto nos sedosos cabelos dela, inalando sua fragrância única, doce e inocente de maçã verde. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão incitante. Uma aura romântica envol via-os, os demais casais na pista de dança parecendo ter desapa recido. Havia apenas os dois, ali, no presente. Não havia passado, nem futuro. Apenas o momento. Apenas os dois.

Uma certa mão bateu no ombro de Gina, quebrando o en canto. Ela observou o intruso através de olhos semicerrados. Era Draco, evidentemente. Harry virou-a, recusando-se a deixar que o outro homem os interrompesse.

— Sabe de uma coisa? — Sussurrou.

— O quê? — Sussurrou ela de volta.

— Eu levarei você para casa. Não Draco.

Harry olhou por sobre o ombro dela na direção de seu rival.

— Você quer lhe dizer isso, ou eu mesmo o farei?

— Oh, deixe que eu lhe digo.

Harry soltou-a, então, e ela abriu caminho por entre os casais, até onde Draco estava.

— Vocês dois estavam parecendo bastante íntimos ali na pista de dança. Não se esqueça de que você é o meu par esta noite, não dele. —Draco puxou-a para si quando outra música lenta começou. Tentou aproximá-la o mais que pôde de seu corpo. Se havia uma coisa que ela não queria era aquela intimidade forçada. Gina pousou a mão no peito dele e empurrou-o, colocando alguma dis tância entre os dois. Observou-o enquanto Draco cambaleou para trás com uma expressão perplexa no rosto. Devia tê-lo empurrado com mais força do que pretendera, concluiu, marota. Foi uma pena ele não ter caído.

Afastando o pensamento maldoso, que não era de sua natureza, ela achou melhor deixar as coisas às claras. Sabia que não magoaria Draco. Agora entendia que ele só quisera uma coisa.

— Foi um erro eu ter aceitado seu convite, Draco, e ambos sabe mos. Não viemos até aqui com as mesmas intenções em mente e é melhor que você não me procure mais, em lugar algum. — Ela sorriu calmamente e olhou ao redor antes de declarar: — Ah, para que não desperdice sua noite, sinta-se livre e à vontade para esco lher outro par. Opções não faltam. Há várias mulheres aqui que devem estar morrendo de vontade de dançar com você — não resistiu a acrescentar.

Harry dirigia na direção oposta da casa dela, mas Gina nem sequer perguntou a razão. Aquela aura romântica estava de volta, e não lutaria para dissipá-la.

Então, Harry parou no estacionamento mais próximo e, sem uma palavra, soltara-a do cinto de segurança e a puxara para seus bra ços. Antes de se dar conta do que acontecia, ela correspondia aos beijos dele de bom grado. Os vidros das janelas ficaram embaçados quando ele, enfim, parou de beijá-la, mas apenas para correr os lábios quentes pelo pescoço e o colo dela, deixando uma trilha de fogo com sua passagem. Gina conteve a respiração quando ele baixou-lhe o casaquinho dos ombros e continuou beijando-lhe _**o**_colo em direção à curva dos seios. Quando passou os dedos por debaixo da alça delicada do vestido, roçando-lhe o seio parcial mente exposto, houve uma batida na janela.

— Está tudo bem aí dentro, chefe? Eu vi sua caminhonete pa rada aqui sozinha e imaginei que estaria com algum problema mecânico ou algo assim.

— Está tudo certo, obrigado. Pode ir, Bobby — disse Harry com visível esforço a seu policial subordinado do distrito, enquanto Gina ajeitava freneticamente suas roupas.

Ela estava mortificada. Ali estavam os dois, dando espetáculo em público outra vez.

— Bobby não sabe que você está aqui dentro comigo. Não se preocupe — sussurrou Harry, como se lesse os pensamentos dela.

— É melhor que você espere que ele pense que você estava aqui com alguém. — Gina conteve um risinho.

— Tem certeza de que está tudo bem? — Persistiu Bobby junto à pequena fresta aberta na janela fechada.

— Sim, absoluta.

— Bem, nesse caso, boa noite. — Bobby começou a se afastar.

— Boa noite! — Disseram Gina e Harry em uníssono. Ele soltou um grunhido enquanto ligava o motor, e ela imaginou como seria a menção seguinte a ambos na "Assuntos da Cidade".

Gina não podia lutar mais contra a verdade. Acabara acei tando-a definitivamente na noite anterior. Amava Harry Potter, de corpo e alma.

Seus sentimentos por ele eram intensos, poderosos e não havia força no mundo que pudesse contê-los. O que poderia fazer? Ele a atraía com um magnetismo incrível, e a capacidade dela de re sistir era simplesmente inexistente.

E parecia não ser a única a ter notado. A nota da coluna de fofocas do jornal _**O Sentinela**_daquela manhã de sábado a fizera ferver de raiva... e corar até a raiz dos cabelos.

_**O T**__**únel do Amor se mudou para o estacionamento da igreja ? Talvez o chefe de polícia devesse verificar seu mapa antes de seu próximo encontro tórrido.**_

_**Assuntos da Cidade.**_

Falatórios em cidades pequenas eram notórios, mas aqueles mexeriqueiros estavam, de fato, passando dos limites. Cedo ou tarde, ela descobriria quem estava por trás daquilo e, então, os intrigantes teriam de se explicar muito bem.

Quanto a seu plano de sair com outros homens, ponderou ela, a péssima experiência com Draco Malfoy servira para dissuadi-la da idéia de uma vez por todas. Só em pensar em outro homem, além de Harry, tocando-a sentia calafrios. Tendo tomado sua decisão, Gina apagou as velas aromáticas e foi se deitar.

Havia alguém na casa dela. Tinha certeza. Em princípio, pen sara que era outro sonho. Afinal, desde que conhecera Harry, suas noites tendiam a ser repletas de sonhos com ele... na maioria eró ticos demais para sua paz de espírito.

Apenas daquela vez, havia um odor característico. Cigarros. Ninguém fumava em seus sonhos, muito menos em sua casa. Gina respirou fundo. Sim, ali estava aquele cheiro detestável.

O coração disparando, sentiu o suor frio brotando na fronte, a pele se arrepiando. Um súbito rangido no assoalho aumentou seus temores. As terríveis suspeitas se confirmaram em seguida quando ouviu um baque surdo e um praguejamento em tom baixo.

A adrenalina percorrendo-a, ela saltou da cama tão depressa que bateu a perna na quina da mesinha-de-cabeceira. Mordeu o lábio inferior para não gritar de dor enquanto massageava a região atingida.

O que os irmãos haviam lhe dito? Para fugir de intrusos o mais depressa possível, não importando o que acontecesse. Grata por um conselho deles pela primeira vez em sua vida, ela correu até a janela, abriu-a e saltou para fora... caindo diretamente nas roseiras. Levantou-se rapidamente, ignorando os arranhões doloridos e o chão gelado.

Com o coração descompassado, escapou em meio à silenciosa noite de sábado até o primeiro abrigo que lhe ocorreu... a casa de Harry.

Bateu na porta com uma das mãos, enquanto apertava a cam painha com a outra.

A porta foi aberta rapidamente.

— Há alguém na minha casa! — exclamou, aflita.

— Você está bem?

Respirando fundo para recobrar o fôlego, ela meneou a cabeça. Com um rápido olhar de avaliação na direção da casa amarela, Harry a fez entrar na própria casa.

— Felizmente. — Guiou-a até o sofá. — Fique aqui e não saia por nada. Ligue para o número de emergência.

Gina afundou no sofá, as pernas tremendo tanto que não podiam sustentá-la de pé.

Ele afastou-se depressa pelo corredor.

— Ligue para o número de emergência. Agora!

Um momento depois, Harry retornou munido da arma e saiu rapidamente pela porta da frente.

As mãos trêmulas, Gina tirou o fone do gancho e ligou para o número de emergência, respirando fundo antes de falar com a atendente.

Bastaram poucos minutos para a polícia prender o ladrão ado lescente, mas, para Gina, pareceu levar uma eternidade. Não havia se movido de seu canto no sofá de Harry. Estivera apavorada demais para olhar pela janela, mesmo que as pernas tivessem con seguido carregá-la até lá.

— Viu? Morar perto de um policial tem suas vantagens. — Harry sentou-se a seu lado e a abraçou pelos ombros. — Morar com um é ainda melhor — sussurrou-lhe junto ao ouvido.

— Como pode gracejar depois do que acaba de acontecer? - Gina não conseguia parar de tremer. Seu corpo parecia alheio ao fato de que o perigo passara e Harry estava a salvo.

— Ouça, não houve troca de tiros. — Ele massageou-lhe as costas. — O ladrão foi preso. Ninguém se machucou. Exceto o pobre garoto que tropeçou nas pilhas de livros no chão da sua sala e torceu o tornozelo. Quando cheguei lá, encontrei-o mancando mas ele rendeu-se e sentou-se na primeira cadeira, vendo que não teria a menor chance de escapar. — Ele a abraçou ainda mais. — Você ainda treme feito vara-verde. Continua com medo?

— Tudo o que consigo pensar é que você poderia ter se ferido. — Ela aninhou-se mais no calor reconfortante daqueles braços, notando como ele pareceu satisfeito com seu comentário. — E por culpa minha. Não tenho me preocupado em verificar se a porta está trancada desde que me mudei para cá.

— Bem, você também me deixou preocupado. — Harry ergueu-lhe o queixo, estudando-lhe o rosto e correu o dedo perto de um arranhão mais leve. — Aparecendo a minha porta apavorada da quele jeito e sangrando tanto.

—Foram apenas uns poucos arranhões que eu consegui quando usei minhas roseiras como pista de aterrissagem ao saltar pela janela.

— Há sangue demais para uns poucos arranhões.

Ele ergueu-a nos braços, ignorando-lhe o protesto, e carregou-a até o banheiro, sentando-a com gentileza na beirada da banheira.

Depois de ter umedecido uma pequena toalha limpa, ergueu-lhe a barra da camisola longa e rasgada para examinar os machucados

Gina baixou o olhar e viu por si mesma o quanto se ferira. Os arranhões nas canelas pareciam profundos e ambos os joelhos estavam esfolados. Os ferimentos doíam e pareciam estar por toda a parte. Observando a camisola, deu-se conta pela primeira vez de que estava rasgada em lugares reveladores. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito de imediato e juntou os joelhos.

— Relaxe. Somos ambos adultos aqui. — Ele abriu-lhe um largo sorriso. — Apenas estou limpando seus ferimentos para que não infeccionem. Não vou atacá-la.

Relaxar? Como ela poderia, sentindo-se tão vulnerável naquela camisola praticamente em farrapos e expondo-a tanto, e o homem de seus sonhos ajoelhado a sua frente, tratando-a como se fosse uma preciosidade? Alguém com quem se importava. Alguém que amava.

Gina queria alguém que a abraçasse, não que cuidasse de seus ferimentos. Era agora ou nunca.

Fechando os olhos, atirou-se na direção dele, abraçando-o pelo pescoço. No instante seguinte, os dois estavam caindo, parando apenas quando Harry bateu a cabeça na base do vaso sanitário de porcelana com um baque surdo. E ela o cingia pela cintura com as pernas, movida pela paixão.

Ao passo que ele estava inconsciente.

— Harry? — Ela deu-lhe tapinhas no rosto. — Harry? Está fe rido? — Não houve reação.

Aquilo não parecia nada bom, pensou, já correndo na direção do telefone para fazer sua segunda ligação para o número de emergência.

Enquanto discava, notou o sangue escorrendo por seus dedos. A possibilidade de que ele estivesse mortalmente ferido deixou-a em pânico.

— Eu matei o chefe Potter! — gritou ao telefone. — Está morto no chão de seu banheiro.

A atendente manteve-a ao telefone, pedindo mais detalhes do assassinato.

— Bem, eu estava sentada na beirada da banheira dele. — Gina fez uma pausa quando a atendente perguntou algo mais. — Você tem que saber de todos os detalhes? Ele estava erguendo minha camisola. Não que eu já tenha deixado alguém fazer isso antes. Não sou esse tipo de... oh, ater-me aos fatos? Certo. Comecei a sentir um intenso calor por todo o corpo, acho eu. Então, tentei beijá-lo. E acabei matando-o. Isso é tudo. É melhor eu ficar com ele até que a polícia chegue aqui. — Com as lágrimas rolando-lhe copiosamente pelo rosto, desligou o telefone.

Foi ajoelhar-se ao lado de Harry no banheiro, apoiando-lhe a cabeça com gentileza em seu colo.

— Por que tive que matar você? — soluçou, desesperada. —. Por que você teve que morrer. — Afagando-lhe os cabelos, incli nou-se e beijou-lhe a fronte. — Eu te amo tanto e, agora, você se foi. É tarde demais para nós. Não pensarei em nada além de você enquanto eu estiver na prisão.

Lágrimas caíram feito chuva no rosto inerte de Harry. Ele ge meu. Sobressaltada, Gina pulou para trás, fazendo com que a cabeça dele batesse no piso cerâmico.

Daquela vez, Harry praguejou.

— Você já me matou uma vez. Tem que fazê-lo de novo? Isso é jeito de tratar alguém a quem ama tanto? — Massageando a cabeça, ele abriu-lhe um daqueles sorrisos largos que ela odiava tanto... e adorava.

— Eu só disse que amava você porque pensei que estivesse morto!

— E agora que estou vivo?

— Terei de pensar a respeito. Refletir muito.

— Não demore demais. Talvez isto a ajude na sua decisão. — Pegando-lhe a mão, ele a puxou até o chão e tomou-lhe os lábios com um beijo impetuoso que disse que estava bastante vivo e pre tendia continuar daquele jeito.

Um estrondo fez a casa estremecer.

— Ou alguém acaba de arrombar minha porta, ou estamos enfrentando um terremoto. Nenhuma das duas coisas me sur preenderia.

— Oh, céus. Acabei esquecendo que telefonei para a polícia. Os policiais Bobby e Greg adentraram na "cena do crime", ar mas em punho. O corpo dela estava entrelaçado com o de Harry.

— Há uma mulher fora de si. Beijando um homem morto... Ouvi sobre coisas assim durante nosso treinamento na academia. Lembra? — sussurrou Bobby.

Greg ignorou o parceiro, concentrando-se apenas no homicídio.

— Você tem o direito de permanecer em silêncio. Você tem o direito de...

Harry soltou um gemido e ergueu a cabeça latejante para falar com seus ajudantes.

— Vocês têm o direito de verificar se a porta de um homem está destrancada antes de irem derrubando-a feito dois Rambos.

— Chefe? Não está morto?

— Sempre posso contar com a sua aguçada habilidade de ob servação, Bobby. É claro que não estou morto.

— Mas ela matou você — interveio Greg. — Foi ela mesma quem disse.

— Mulheres apaixonadas tendem a dizer coisas estranhas.

— Ela tentou matá-lo porque o ama? Estou confuso.

— Ela também está.

— Então, devo prendê-la, ou o quê?

— Vamos optar pelo "ou o quê?" agora — disse Harry aos su bordinados. — A propósito, os dois valentões poderiam fazer a gentileza de me ajudar a levantar?

Gina estava mortificada. Não sabia se era mais embaraçoso ter ligado para a polícia em seu desespero dizendo precipitada mente que matara Harry, ou ter sido encontrada aos beijos com ele no chão daquele banheiro. Fez uma corajosa tentativa de manter sua compostura, embora Harry ainda a abraçasse com força.

— Acho que não devem erguê-lo do chão. — Esforçou-se para se desvencilhar do abraço, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava manter a camisola no lugar. — Ele bateu a cabeça com muita força e ficou inconsciente por alguns minutos. Depois, tornou a batê-la no chão. E, antes que perguntem, não, ele também não estava tentando se matar. A culpa foi minha em ambas as vezes.

Ela, enfim, conseguiu soltar-se e, levantando-se, vestiu depres sa um robe atoalhado azul que encontrou pendurado na parede do banheiro. Podia imaginar o que a "Assuntos da Cidade" teria a dizer sobre aquela confusão toda no jornal do dia seguinte.

— A ambulância deve estar chegando a qualquer momento Talvez seja melhor permanecer onde está, chefe — sugeriu Greg

— Acho que já a estou ouvindo — acrescentou Bobby. — Vou tirar o que sobrou da porta do caminho.

— É melhor um de vocês ligar para Esther e lhe dizer que não morri — interveio Harry.

— Seria uma ótima idéia, se eu não estivesse parada aqui mes mo. — A leal secretária apareceu na soleira da porta do banheiro.

— Diga-me, Esther, desde quando você começou a sair nos chamados de homicídio.

— Desde que nossa doce bibliotecária se tornou uma maníaca homicida.

Gina cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Céus, como as coisas tinham chegado àquele ponto. A cidade inteira apareceria no pe queno banheiro de Harry. Tinha certeza.

— O que aconteceu exatamente aqui, chefe? Você tropeçou enquanto saía da banheira? Escorregou no piso? — Bobby queria todos os fatos.

Os paramédicos esvaziaram o banheiro, e Gina aproveitou para ir rapidamente até sua casa para se trocar. Harry insistira para que o acompanhasse na ambulância, para que os machucados dela fossem examinados no hospital, mas ela teria ido junto com ele de qualquer modo. Ainda abalada, não descansaria enquanto não ouvisse do próprio médico que Harry ficaria bem.

N/A: Desculpem, estou na correria, mas antes de sair correndo para trabalhar resolvi postar o capitulo, espero que vcs tenham gostado, eu ri muito com este.

Para quem quiser me add no hotmail é alinefalcone (meu nome junto) o resto é

Twitter: lilyfalcone

Se alguém add, apenas coloque uma msg dizendo que eh leitor.

Até mais.


	7. Capitulo VI

Capítulo VI

Era início de manhã quando Harry e Gina voltaram do hos pital num táxi. Ele começou a se adiantar até a própria casa, mas ela o segurou pelo braço.

— Oh, não, espere um minuto. — Ordenou. — Você ouviu o que o médico disse. Venha comigo.

Gina lançou-lhe um olhar preocupado enquanto ele a se guia até sua casa sem comentário. Nenhum dos dois dormira a noite toda. Harry parecia exausto. Vê-lo ali sob a luminosidade dourada do início da manhã usando apenas calça e blusão de moletom amarrotados fez seu coração disparar. Talvez fosse um res tante de adrenalina de toda a confusão, mas foi tomada por uma vontade incontrolável de correr as mãos pelo rosto dele, sentir-lhe o contato da barba por fazer, de beijá-lo.

—Vá entrando. —Disse ela, guiando-o com gentileza até a porta da frente. Deteve-se sozinha por um momento na varanda para se recompor quando algo lhe chamou a atenção.

Depois que o seguiu, ela notou que sua casa parecia a mesma de sempre depois do incidente da noite anterior. Quando voltara para se trocar, apenas acendera as luzes e rumara depressa para seu quarto, não tendo prestado atenção em mais nada. Mas agora observava que, exceto por uma banqueta caída e alguns livros es palhados, a sala de estar parecia estar no mesmo reconfortante estado de desordem de costume. Até mesmo suas preciosas e con flitantes peças de mobília adquiridas em liquidações de garagem continuavam no exato lugar. Ou perto o bastante.

— Parece que está realmente tudo bem aqui. — Comentou Harry quando o silêncio se prolongou. — Eu vou para casa.

— Não o deixarei ir para casa. — Gina mudou todos os livros no sofá para uma só extremidade. — Você vai se sentar. Agora. — Guiou-o até o sofá com um leve empurrão.

Ele recostou a cabeça no encosto estofado.

— As pessoas vão comentar. — Tentou apelar para o senso de decoro dela.

Ao que parecia, Gina deixara seu decoro no chão do ba nheiro dele.

— Não me importo. Você passará, no mínimo, as próximas vinte e quatro horas aqui mesmo. Não está em condições de sair. — Deu de ombros. — Além do mais, as pessoas já estão comen tando... e escrevendo sobre nós, como sabe. Tenho pavor de abrir o jornal a cada manhã. — Ela desviou o rosto para disfarçar seu rubor. Já pegara _O Sentinela _daquela manhã na varanda e o veri ficara rapidamente antes de entrar. Quisera que o chão se abrisse e a tragasse quando lera:

_**O Amor machuca. Perguntem ao nosso estimado chefe de pol**__**ícia e a sua bibliotecária. Depois de ele a ter salvo heroicamente de um perigoso ladrão no meio da noite, os beijos de gratidão dela o nocautearam.**_

_**Assuntos da Cidade.**_

Furiosa e embaraçada, ela escondera o jornal de domingo quan do entrara depois dele na casa, pois aquela publicação maldosa só teria aumentado ainda mais a dor de cabeça de Harry. Céus, aqueles mexeriqueiros não perdiam tempo realmente. Mesmo ali, numa pacata cidade do interior, só podia haver um grupo de _**paparazzi**_no encalço dos dois, como se fossem celebridades ou algo assim

— Você parece preocupada. — Disse Harry, notando-lhe o ar pensativo. — Acho mesmo que devo ir para casa. — Com um gemido, começou a se levantar do sofá.

— Não, não!

Gina pousou a mão no peito dele, sentindo-lhe os músculos se contraírem com seu toque. Aquilo lhe deu uma sensação de poder. Gostaria que ambos estivessem mais descansados para po der correr suas mãos por aqueles músculos bem mais demora damente.

— Não seja tolo. Vão continuar comentando a nosso respeito quer você fique, ou vá. Portanto, é melhor que fique.

— Eu me sinto bem. — Declarou Harry, sua palidez contradi zendo as palavras.

— Você parece péssimo. — Disse ela num tom corriqueiro. — Teve uma concussão. Foi o que o médico explicou.

— Não está doendo agora. — Olhos fechados, Harry tocou li geiramente o ponto em que sofrera a pancada mais forte na cabeça.

Gina estudou-o, desejando mais uma vez que não estivesse ferido e cansado.

— Isso é porque você está sentado confortavelmente no meu sofá. E sabe que não pode ir para casa. Sua porta da frente foi destruída em mil pedacinhos graças aos seus tiras metidos a va lentões. Você irá congelar se ficar lá.

— Posso usar uma porção de suéteres de uma só vez.

— Mas quem olhará por você? O médico disse que alguém precisaria ficar de olho em você durante vinte e quatro horas. Ponto final. — Ela pousou as mãos nos quadris. — Sem discussão.

— Lá vem você outra vez com aquelas suas qualidades de lide rança. — Ele abriu-lhe um sorriso fraco. — Não terá de ir para o trabalho amanhã?

— Amanhã, a biblioteca só abrirá ao meio-dia. — Explicou Gina. —Mas ligarei para alguns voluntários e, levando em conta as circunstâncias, tenho certeza de que se prestarão a ajudar ama nhã à tarde. — Movendo uma pequena banqueta para perto do sofá, ela apoiou as pernas dele ali e deu-lhes um tapinha gentil. — Serei toda sua hoje e amanhã também.

— Quem diria? Terei você ao meu lado até amanhã e estou sob ordens estritas para não fazer nada que me excite. — Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, contraindo o rosto com o gesto.

— Viu, você nem sequer consegue mover as sobrancelhas. Como posso deixá-lo sozinho? Vou arrumar minha cama para você. — Diante do olhar sugestivo dele, Gina fez questão de acrescentar: — Pretendo seguir as ordens do médico à risca.

Vencendo os poucos passos até o quarto, disse-lhe por sobre o ombro:

— Você ficará muito bem e confortável. Voltarei num minuto para levá-lo para a cama.

— Você escolhe os piores momentos para sugerir certas coisas. — Resmungou Harry.

Ela continuou falando com indisfarçável nervosismo:

— Posso colocar a tevê com videocassete aqui dentro. E lhe prepararei uma sopa. Afinal, foi por minha culpa que você se ma chucou.

Após alguns minutos, Gina passou pela sala, indo colocar rapidamente a pilha de roupas de cama usadas que retirara diante da máquina de lavar na pequena lavanderia anexa à cozinha.

Voltando à sala, estendeu a mão na direção dele.

— Está pronto para a cama?

— Estou pronto há semanas... — Uma onda de náusea quase o derrubou quando Harry se levantou. Afundou de volta no sofá.

— Acho que vou continuar sentado por mais alguns minutos. Por que você não descansa um pouco também? Parece que está precisando.

Cansada demais para discutir, Gina acomodou-se entre Harry e a pilha de livros. Haviam-na examinado no hospital e seus arranhões eram superficiais, na maioria, mas precisara levar dois pontos num corte próximo ao joelho. Não sentia mais dor, mas a exaustão começava a exercer seus efeitos.

— Está certo, eu me sentarei aqui, mas apenas por um minuto.

Cinco horas depois, Harry gemia. Abraçada a ele no sofá, a cabeça em seu peito, Gina despertou com o ruído inconfun dível. Por que em vez de ficar gemendo, ele simplesmente não lhe dizia que o deixasse sozinho?

Mas notou que ele dormia profundamente, a respiração regular, ritmada. Então, percebeu que os ruídos eram do estômago. Ele não estava gemendo devido a algum desconforto; era o estômago ron cando de fome. Deveria acordá-lo para comer? Afinal, precisava cuidar dele adequadamente.

Gina deu-se ao luxo de observá-lo um pouco mais. Fecha dos, os cílios escuros roçavam-lhe a pele abaixo dos olhos. A barba por fazer a lembrou de um pirata. Quase perigoso, com seus traços másculos, marcantes. Um pirata bastante sexy, na verdade, como aqueles das histórias de aventuras que deixavam a heroína aos suspiros. Sim, ele era incrivelmente bonito, cativante. Sem poder resistir, ela afagou-lhe o peito de leve.

Percebeu que o sorriso de Harry evidenciou-se demais para al guém que dormia de maneira tão profunda.

— Você está acordado.

Os olhos dele denotaram seu contentamento em vê-la.

— Dormi por muito tempo?

Ela olhou para o relógio de pulso.

— Por cinco horas.

Harry puxou-a mais para si. Levou a outra mão à própria nuca, massageando-a.

Afastando-se ligeiramente, Gina observou-o.

— Seu pescoço deve estar doendo tanto quanto sua cabeça ago ra. Você precisa realmente ir se deitar na cama.

Harry tornou a puxá-la para si. Não fora como imaginara a pri meira vez na cama dela, mas talvez aquilo tornasse a segunda vez mais fácil. Talvez, até lá, sua cabeça tivesse parado de latejar. E, talvez, até lá, Gina lhe pedisse para usar sua cama para outro propósito que não fosse repouso por recomendação médica.

Ela afastou as cobertas, afofou os travesseiros de fronhas bor dadas e correu a mão pelos lençóis macios que trocara.

— Você vai se sentir bem melhor aqui. Agora, seja um bom paciente e deite-se.

Harry deitou-se e pegou-a pelo pulso.

— Não vá. Fique um pouco. Nada acontecerá. Eu prometo. Apenas me faça companhia. Por favor.

Lembrando-se da paixão desenfreada na cabine da caminhonete dele na noite de sexta-feira e de como haviam dormido abraçados no sofá naquela manhã, Gina estudou-o com ar desconfiado. Os dois junfos e nada acontecendo não parecia algo que coubesse na mesma frase.

— É seguro. Falo sério. Não estou em condições de cobrir seu corpo de carícias. Embora eu desejasse estar...

Gina sentou-se depressa na beirada da cama. Perguntou-se se Harry sabia que corria igualmente perigo de ser atacado por ela. Bancara a tola uma vez... não, não o atacaria novamente. Além do mais, não sabia se ele estava em condições de receber uma segunda investida.

— Estou bem acordado agora. Vamos conversar. — Sugeriu ele.

— Está certo. Isso parece seguro o bastante. Sobre o que pode mos conversar? — Ela o observou com ar expectante.

— Vamos falar sobre você.

— Sobre mim?

— Sim. Como você era quando garotinha?

Ela pensou por um minuto e acabou abrindo um sorriso amplo.

— Exatamente como sou agora. Apenas menor.

— Falo sério. Como você era. Gostaria de saber.

— Pode-se dizer que, mesmo naquela época, eu já tinha quali dades fortes de liderança.

— Por que isso não me surpreende?

Harry pegou o porta-retrato da mesinha-de-cabeceira.

— Esta é sua família?

— Sim. Eu tinha dez anos quando essa foto foi tirada. Meus pais morreram num terrível acidente de carro quatro anos depois. Até aquela época, eu levava uma vida normal o bastante, creio. Meu pai era policial... como você. Era enérgico, mas eu sempre soube que ele me amava. E minha mãe era maravilhosa. Não tí nhamos muito dinheiro, mas ela sempre fez com que eu me sentisse especial.

Harry pousou a mão no joelho dela.

— O que aconteceu depois que seus pais morreram? Você veio morar com Molly e Arthur?

— Não, eu passei os verões com eles, mas foram meus irmãos que acabaram de me criar. Carlos tinha vinte e um anos quando nossos pais morreram e se tornou meu tutor legal. Recebeu bas tante ajuda de nossos outros irmãos. Rony estava com vinte anos e os gêmeos, Fred e Jorge, tinham dezoito. Tornaram-se todos policiais, como nosso pai.

Ele afastou-lhe uma mecha de cabelo da fronte com gentileza.

— E são todos parecidos com você?

— Sim. Todos nós herdamos esse gene. Mas eu sou a única sem temperamento forte.

Harry observou-a com incredulidade. Ela riu.

— É verdade. — Readquirindo o ar sério, acrescentou: — Mas ainda sinto falta dos meus pais. Não se passa um dia sem que eu deixe de pensar neles.

Aproximou-se mais de Harry, recostando-se na cabeceira da cama.

— E quanto a você? Como era quando garotinho?

— Eu também tinha fortes qualidades de liderança.

Como ele não prosseguisse, ela indagou:

— E quanto a seus pais?

— Minha mãe morreu quando eu ainda era um bebê. Foi minha avó que me criou.

— Você chegou a conhecer seu pai?

— Não, nunca. Eu me lembro de ter visto fotos dele com minha mãe, mas minha avó nunca falava a respeito dele, e meu pai jamais apareceu para me ver. Acho que é por isso que eu sempre quis ter uma família de verdade. Uma família própria.

Gina não se surpreendeu quando se deu conta de que as mãos de ambos estavam entrelaçadas.

— E, então, existiram grandes amores na sua vida? Relacionamentos sérios? Significativos?

Houve uma longa pausa.

— Na verdade, fiquei noivo uma vez.

— É mesmo? Como ela se chamava? — Gina sabia que aquele súbito ciúme que a tomou era ilógico, mas soltou a mão da dele de qualquer modo.

— Vanessa.

— Vanessa. — Repetiu ela, odiando o nome instantaneamente.

— Era bonita?

— Acho que sim. Todos a achavam estonteante.

— E o que o fez romper com tamanha beldade?

—Não me importei com o fato de ela já ter dormido com metade dos homens do meu departamento antes de termos começado a namorar, mas fiquei realmente aborrecido quando descobri que ela dormiu com a outra metade enquanto estávamos noivos.

Embaraçada, Gina não soube o que dizer.

— Oh, bem. Vou lhe buscar algo para comer e a tevê. Tenho uma ótima coleção de fitas de vídeo.

— Espere. Antes que desapareça, há mais uma mulher em mi nha vida sobre a qual deve saber.

Ela conteve a respiração. Os olhos dele brilharam.

— A sra. Olsen.

— Sra. Olsen? E quem é a sra. Olsen? É uma daquelas pobres jovens viúvas que têm pena de você e o alimenta? Ou é uma fogosa divorciada? — Resmungou ela. Suas perguntas tornaram a soar carregadas de um ciúme injustificado e soube daquilo.

O sorriso de Harry se acentuou.

— Pobres jovens viúvas? Divorciada fogosa? Pelos céus. Com quem, afinal, andou falando? — Virou a cabeça com cuidado para estudá-la. — Está com ciúme? — Não conseguiu conter o riso, embora o som parecesse reverberar dolorosamente por sua cabeça.

Quando notou que ela permaneceu séria, explicou:

— Para sua informação, a sra. Olsen é minha diarista. Ela tem um filho que é pelo menos dez anos mais velho do que eu. — Harry coçou o queixo, uma idéia lhe ocorrendo. — Mas é viúva e até que bem atraente para uma senhora da idade dela...

— Oh, você é incorrigível! — Apanhando um travesseiro, Gina preparou-se para atirá-lo na cabeça dele, mas mudou o alvo no último minuto, acertando-o nas pernas.

— E tenho orgulho disso. — Riu ele, enquanto ela deixava o quarto para ir buscar a tevê.

Após várias horas deitado de costas, Harry sentia-se desconfor tável. Totalmente desconfortável. Gina agia como se não hou vesse nada de estranho no fato de ter um homem em sua cama. Presumia que, se a cabeça dele doía, o resto de seu corpo parara de funcionar?

Embora agora ela tivesse ido até a cozinha para lhe abrir e aquecer uma lata de canja de galinha, ele continuava cercado pela fragrância dela. Maçã verde. O quarto todo tinha a fragrância única de Gina.

Ele tocou os delicados babados de renda na beirada do lençol. Nunca vira um lençol enfeitado com renda antes. Aquilo o fez pen sar em _**lingerie**_e começou a se perguntar o tipo que Gina usava. E a cor. Branca? Preta? Vermelha? Ele gostava de vermelho.

Perguntou-se também se ela fazia idéia de como aquilo tudo o estava afetando. Esperava que estivesse tão frustrada quanto ele. Mas não parecia estar.

E os filmes que levara ao quarto para assistirem juntos não tinham ajudado. Todos românticos. Não houvera um único e bom filme de ação em meio aos demais.

Sentando-se na cama, ele pegou um livro da pilha alta perto da cama. Talvez a leitura o ajudasse a desviar seus pensamentos de Gina. Mas, quando abriu _**Promessa Eterna de Amor**__, _um romance de época, e começou a ler, o efeito logo se mostrou o contrário.

Gina entrou no quarto quando ele acabava de ler a passa gem que descrevia o que o herói e a heroína fizeram três vezes em seguida durante uma inesquecível noite de paixão.

— Desculpe-me por eu ter demorado tanto. Cerca de uma dúzia de pessoas já me ligou para saber por que você está aqui. Céus, não existem mesmo segredos nesta cidade! Espero que sua sopa não tenha esfriado. — Ela colocou uma bandeja com um prato de sopa e torradas no colo dele. — Vejo que encontrou um livro para mantê-lo ocupado.

— Apesar de romântico como os seus filmes, até que é inte ressante.

— Não há nada errado em ser romântico. — Assegurou ela, pegando o livro. —Vou continuar lendo para você enquanto come, está bem?

Harry deu um tapinha convidativo na cama a seu lado em resposta.

Ela começou a ler e, só bem mais tarde, fez uma pausa para acender as doze ou mais velas aromáticas de maçã verde no quarto, um ritual notumo que se recusava a deixar, embora Harry estives se ali.

Deitou-se, então, na cama ao lado dele para deixá-lo ler sua parte em voz alta. Mal podia acreditar que já anoitecera e o do mingo chegava ao fim. Os primeiros capítulos tinham passado tão depressa e fora tão divertido com ambos se revezando na leitura.

— Agora é a sua vez.

— Está pronta? — Perguntou ele, posicionando o livro.

— Estou. Apenas a luz das velas é o bastante para você en xergar?

— Sim, claro.

—Eu adoro luz de velas. É algo que dá a tudo um ar tão... mágico.

— Vamos continuar.

Aninhando-se mais junto a Harry, Gina deitou a cabeça no ombro dele, adorando a proximidade.

— "Minha adorada". — Disse ele em sua melhor imitação de sotaque de um lorde inglês. — "agora que é definitivamente minha, permita-me livrá-la de todas essas peças de roupa incômodas e eu lhe mostrarei mais uma vez todos os prazeres que uma mulher deve conhecer. Eu a tenho desejando tanto desde aquela..."

A íntima leitura foi interrompida pelo que pareceu um exército de homens corpulentos invadindo o quarto.

— Parado aí mesmo, miserável! — Esbravejou o primeiro in truso, um homem alto com ar de poucos amigos.

Uma cópia exata do primeiro homem entrou em seguida, gri tando sua exigência:

— Afaste-se de nossa irmã, seu pervertido!

O terceiro visitante, de jeito mais calmo, mas obviamente acos tumado a ser obedecido sem questionamento, adiantou-se até a cama e afastou as cobertas.

— Saia dessa cama agora mesmo, mocinha. — Fez um gesto de cabeça para Harry. — Você também, sujeito.

— Eu disse a vocês que não deveríamos tê-la deixado sair de casa. — Um quarto homem, também com músculos avantajados, entrou no quarto. Cercou o outro lado do quarto, os olhos fixos em Harry. — Ao menos parece que chegamos aqui a tempo. Eles ainda estão vestidos.

Um dos gêmeos não tentou ocultar seu desprezo por Harry.

— Vocês viram isso? Esse sujeito está usando um robe cor-de-rosa, cheio de babados! Joga nos dois times, hein?

Harry baixou o olhar para os punhos rendados do robe que Gina insistira em jogar por sobre seus ombros enquanto haviam estavam lendo e ignorou a pergunta maliciosa.

— Parece que você esqueceu de trancar a porta da frente outra vez, Gina. Conhece esses homens? Espero que sim, porque todos estão apontando suas armas para mim.

Afastando o restante das cobertas, Gina saltou da cama, fazendo as duas velas mais próximas se apagarem.

— Vocês, rapazes, podem parar de brincar de polícia e ladrão neste instante! — exclamou, furiosa, e adiantou-se para acender a luz. — Saiam do meu quarto. Vocês não têm o direito de irem entrando aqui como se fossem os donos do lugar. Não é da conta de vocês o que estávamos... ou não... fazendo. Somos adultos. Lançou um olhar a Harry.

— Não é mesmo, chefe Potter?

Notou, então, que ele permanecia imóvel, os olhos atentos aos homens que circundavam a cama.

— Bem, isso depende. — Resmungou.

— O quê? — Gina não podia crer nos próprios ouvidos. Seu herói a estava desertando?

— Isso depende. — Repetiu ele, ainda vigilante, enquanto lar gava o livro e descia da cama devagar.

— Depende do quê? — Retrucou ela, exasperada.

— Estou supondo que esses são os seus quatro irmãos.

— E daí?

— Eles provavelmente vieram visitá-la. O feriado de Ação de Graças está próximo. — Harry livrou-se do robe rosa enquanto falava. — Embora, francamente, eu não goste nem um pouco de estar na mira de quatro armas, nós, de fato, parecíamos estar numa situação comprometedora.

Ele parecia calmo. Calmo demais. Até que ela notou que cerra va os punhos e havia uma pequena veia latejando em sua fronte.

— Exatamente. — Declarou Gui, enfim.

— Somos os irmãos dela. — Fred colocou a arma no coldre, os irmãos fazendo o mesmo.

— Temos direitos. — Cruzando os braços, Jorge adquiriu uma postura intimidante junto à porta.

— Infelizmente, sim, vocês são meus irmãos. Mas, no que me diz respeito, vocês não têm direito algum. Sou maior de idade e responsável por meus atos. — Ela empurrou Jorge. — Assim, dêem o fora do meu quarto. Agora.

Com ar cauteloso, os quatro irmãos deixaram o quarto. Ela fe chou a porta com força.

— Não está sendo um tanto dura com eles? — Harry sentou-se na beirada da cama, calçando seus sapatos. — Afinal, se eu en contrasse um estranho na cama com minha irmã...

— Eu não estava na cama com você. — Gina começou a apagar o restante das velas aromáticas.

— É claro que estava.

— Mas nós não estávamos na cama. Não nesse sentido. Está vamos apenas lendo na cama. Meus irmãos não tinham o direito de reagir como fizeram. Eles sempre agem primeiro e depois per guntam... quando perguntam. Você não faz idéia de como tem sorte por eles não terem atirado numa parte do seu corpo que tanto estima.

— Oh, eles não teriam chegado tão longe. Afinal, são homens da lei. — Harry tocou-lhe o braço. — Ao menos você tem uma família que a ama. Tenho certeza de que eles só querem o melhor para você.

Ela esquivou-se abruptamente do toque.

— Meus irmãos nunca se comportaram como uma família. Sempre foram como... carcereiros.

— Não acha que está exagerando? Eles só estão tentando pro tegê-la. Se eu tivesse uma irmã tão tentadora e sexy feito você, também seria superprotetor em relação a ela.

— Você está concordando com aqueles Neanderthais? — Ela apertou os lábios, os olhos faiscando.

— Acho que eu não invadiria o quarto de alguém inocente de arma em punho, mas entendo as razões deles. Talvez você devesse tentar entender também.

Gina não gostou daquele lado condescendente de Harry.

—Não ouse me subestimar. Você não tem família. Não há meio de saber o que tenho passado minha vida inteira. Apenas porque uma pessoa tem família não quer dizer que sua vida é perfeita.

Harry fitou-a longamente, o rosto desprovido de emoção. Quan do falou, porém, a voz soou glacial.

— Está certa. Eu não teria como saber.

— Então, fique fora disso. — Num turbilhão, as emoções dela sobrepujaram facilmente o bom senso. — É um assunto meu. Não seu. Eu devia ter sabido que não deveria me envolver com um policial. Vocês são todos iguais. Vocês todos formam uma cor rente. — Gina apanhou um travesseiro bruscamente.

— Nós todos "formamos uma corrente"? — Ele pousou a mão na maçaneta.—Deixe-me mostrar-lhe como você está errada sain do agora.

— Muito bem.

As paredes tremeram quando Harry saiu, batendo a porta com toda a força. O travesseiro voou pelo quarto, não o acertando por pouco.

— Agora, vejam só o que vocês fizeram! — Uma furiosa Gina entrou pela sala de estar.

Carlos desviou os olhos da pilha de livros que estava organizando por cor e tamanho.

— Isto aqui está ficando bem melhor agora, não?

— Não estou falando do estado da minha casa. É sobre algo muito mais importante. Vocês arruinaram minha vida. Outra vez. Não ficaram satisfeitos em arruinar minha carreira em Phoenix? Afugentar cada solteiro disponível no Arizona não foi o bastante para vocês? — Ela derrubou a pilha de livros meticulosamente organizados com a ponta do pé.

Jorge parou sua averiguação dos armários da cozinha.

— Ora, irmãzinha, nós estávamos apenas tentando ajudar. Está querendo se matar de fome ou coisa parecida? Você não é anoréxica, é? — O irmão observou-a com ar desconfiado. — Só con segui encontrar café instantâneo e uns pacotes de salgadinhos aqui.

— Deixe minha cozinha em paz!

Com duas ou três largas passadas, eleja estava na sala.

— Ouça, você tem que nos deixar ajudá-la. Fred, o gêmeo de Jorge, concordou de imediato.

— Sim. Você decididamente precisa de ajuda. Ela socou-o no braço.

— Ajuda? Vocês quatro só estavam tentando "ajudar" daquela vez em Phoenix, quando entraram pelo escritório do diretor da biblioteca onde eu trabalhava de uniforme completo e exigiram que nós... mais especificamente que eu parasse imediatamente com o serviço de empréstimo de livros às cadeias da cidade?

— Não gostamos da idéia de você trabalhando lado a lado com condenados. — Explicou Gui. — Sua segurança e bem-estar são da maior importância para nós.

— Isso está absolutamente certo — Concordou Carlos, o irmão mais velho. — Você sempre confiou demais nas pessoas. Uma coisinha doce e ingênua como você não faz idéia de como essas pessoas podem ser perigosas, do que a mente criminosa é capaz. Neste caso, por exemplo, seu "amigo" só pode estar querendo...

— Harry não é um criminoso. É um homem íntegro, honrado. E um policial, como vocês — retrucou Gina, indignada. — Mas vocês invadiram meu quarto e o acusaram de todo o tipo de depravação moral apenas porque os quatro têm mentes sujas.

—Não temos mentes sujas. Escutamos o que ele estava dizendo a você com nossos próprios ouvidos. Toda aquela conversa mali ciosa sobre livrar você de suas roupas... E que tipo de policial usa um robe cheio de babados cor-de-rosa? — A expressão desgostosa de Paul dizia tudo.

—Aquele era o meu robe de babados cor-de-rosa. Eu o coloquei sobre os ombros dele porque estava sentindo frio. — Gina não gostou do rumo que aquele interrogatório estava tomando.

— Por que ele estava na sua cama esta noite? Porque estava com frio? — indagou Fred, sarcástico.

— Harry sofreu um concussão e precisava de alguém para olhar por ele durante vinte e quatro horas...

— E você precisava olhar por ele deitada na mesma cama, pres tes a se deixar seduzir pelo sujeito?

— Francamente, Carlos! Essa sua mente maliciosa deve estar trabalhando demais. Para a informação de vocês, Harry Potter é um perfeito cavalheiro e uma ótima pessoa... para um policial. Na verdade, fui eu que me atirei para cima dele.

— Não foi o que pareceu quando o ouvimos tentando seduzi-la um pouco antes de termos entrado no seu quarto—retrucou Jorge com um suspiro.

— E se ele é um policial tão bom, por que não ajudou você durante o tal roubo ontem à noite? — indagou Carlos.

— Como sabem sobre o roubo? Aliás, nem sequer houve roubo algum. Um ladrão entrou aqui, mas...

— Sim, quando nos ligou, tio Arthur contou que você tinha lhe telefonado do hospital e que teve de levar pontos por ter lutado contra um ladrão! Onde estava o seu valente policial nessa hora? — prosseguiu o irmão mais velho com ar triunfante.

— Então, é por isso que vocês estão aqui! Eu sabia que isto não era uma visita social. Aposto que pegaram o primeiro avião que tiveram chance — retrucou ela, acusadora. — Quando liguei para nossos tios do hospital foi apenas para tranquilizá-los, para dizer que estava bem. Afinal, as notícias se espalham depressa nesta cidade, e eu não queria que ficassem preocupados comigo. Eu levei esses dois pontos perto do joelho por ter lutado com uma perigosa e mortífera roseira. Deveriam estar gratos a Harry. Foi ele quem enfrentou o ladrão.

— Por que Harry estava na sua casa ontem à noite?

— Não estava. Eu tive de ir chamá-lo.

— Então, ele teve uma concussão quando o ladrão resistiu à prisão? — perguntou Jorge.

— Fui eu que o fiz sofrer uma concussão acidentalmente quan do tentou resistir a mim.

— Você?

— Isso mesmo. É uma longa história e não é da conta de vocês.

— É claro que é da nossa conta. Nós vivemos para proteger nossa irmã caçula.

— Então, arranjem vida própria. — Gina estudou os ir mãos. Nenhum dos quatro demonstrava o menor sinal de arrepen dimento pelo comportamento deplorável. — Estou lhes avisando pela última vez. Parem de interferir na minha vida. Ou juro que arranjarei um mandado judicial para que tenham de manter dis tância de quilômetros de mim!

Os quatro deram um passo para o lado para a deixarem passar, contraindo o rosto diante do inevitável e familiar estrondo da porta do quarto batendo.

— Não gostei dele, de qualquer modo. — Fred sentou-se no sofá.

Gui esparramou-se ao lado dele.

— Que tipo de homem usaria um robe de babados cor-de-rosa?

Jorge pegou o telefone.

— Vamos pedir pizza.

Satisfeitos por terem salvo a virtude da irmã mais uma vez, os irmãos Weasley estavam prontos para as coisas mais importantes da vida.

Harry estava na soleira da frente... aquela sem porta... observan do os irmãos de Gina, enfim, deixarem a casa no carro de Arthur. Saíram cantando pneu e deixando um rastro de poeira atrás.

Deveria persegui-los e dar àqueles cabeças-duras uma multa. Ou deveria prendê-los por terem-lhe apontado uma arma carrega da. Ou melhor, quatro armas carregadas. Deveria colocá-los atrás das grades por terem arruinado a melhor coisa que já estivera lhe acontecendo.

Ora, a audácia dos quatro chamando-o de pervertido e insinuan do que ele gostara de usar aquele robe cor-de-rosa. Harry estreme ceu, apesar da jaqueta de couro forrada que usava por cima do agasalho.

Ele começou a recolher os pedaços restantes da velha porta do chão da sala de estar, embora seu corpo ansiasse por repouso. A cabeça latejava a cada vez que se inclinava para pegar um pedaço de madeira partida.

Na metade da limpeza, decidiu encerrar a noite. Um bom banho quente o faria sentir-se melhor.

Com o vapor preenchendo o banheiro, ele manteve-se debaixo do chuveiro, deixando que a água lhe massageasse o corpo dolorido, pensando em sua quase noite de paixão. O que dera errado? Primeiro, Gina o nocauteara literalmente apenas para conseguir um beijo. Depois, ela se aninhara junto a ele na própria cama. Agora, não queria vê-lo nem pintado de ouro. Ambos tinham vol tado à estaca zero. Droga, ele não sabia mais se os dois estavam querendo as mesmas coisas, afinal.

Gina.. Ele fechou os olhos, lembrando-se. Do perfume dos cabelos dela. Da cor de seus olhos. Da maneira como mordia o lábio inferior quando estava concentrada em algo. De sua sua vidade. Pequenas coisas. E lembrava-se de todas. O fogo do desejo alastrou-se instantaneamente por suas veias, e ele olhou para o regulador de temperatura do chuveiro. Apesar da concussão, um banho frio talvez não fosse má idéia.

Gina não deveria ter-se recusado a ir à casa dos tios para o almoço de Ação de Graças, mas, no momento, preferia estar em sua cama, consumindo-se em autocomiseração.

O perfume da colônia de Harry ainda estava nos lençóis. Odia va-o, tentou se convencer. Depois, admitiu que o adorava e jurou que jamais tornaria a lavar aqueles lençóis nos quais ele estivera deitado apenas quatro dias antes.

Abrindo _**Promessa Eterna de Amor...**_o livro de ambos... come çou a ler. Quando chegou à última passagem que ela e Harry tinham lido juntos, sentiu os olhos marejados.

A campainha tocou, sobressaltando-a. Ajeitando melhor em tor no do corpo o robe cor-de-rosa que ele usara, resolveu ignorar a visita indesejada. Virou a página do livro.

A campainha tornou a tocar. Leu mais uma passagem. Ao ter ceiro toque, gritou, contrariada, em resposta:

— Vá embora! Não há ninguém em casa.

— Gina Molly Weasley, está frio aqui fora. Vai me deixar entrar, ou seus vizinhos encontrarão meu corpo congelado na sua varanda amanhã de manhã?

Mesmo com a inclinação de tia Molly para o drama, Gina ouviu o uivo do vento e soube que o frio deveria estar cortante do lado de fora. Com um suspiro, levantou-se e adiantou-se até a porta da frente. Um olhar ao espelho numa parede da sala só a deixou mais deprimida. Um rosto pálido, com sombras escuras sob olhos vermelhos e inchados pelas lágrimas e cabelos despenteados en carou-a do outro lado do espelho. Ótimo. Parecia tão arrasada quanto se sentia.

Abriu apenas uma fresta na porta e espiou para fora.

— Está sozinha? Não quero ver homem algum hoje, nem mes mo tio Arthur.

— É claro que estou sozinha. Os homens estão repetindo a torta de abóbora e assistindo ao futebol sentados diante da tevê. Nem sequer notaram que eu saí.

Tia Molly arregalou os olhos quando ela abriu a porta.

— Céus, você está péssima. — Metendo-lhe uma sacola de papelão nos braços, começou a retirar seu casaco. — Sabe, eu não entendo você e Harry. Estão sendo tão tolos. Você se recusou a tomar parte num excelente almoço de Ação de Graças, e ele não apareceu também.

Molly tornou a pegar a sacola e encaminhou-se até a cozinha, os tentadores aromas de torta de abóbora e peru assado pairando no ar.

— Sabe que esta é a primeira vez que Harry deixa de ir ao almoço de Ação de Graças na minha casa? — Enquanto falava, ela pegava pratos do armário e dispunha as iguarias que levara na mesa, in dicando a Gina que se sentasse. — Seu tio e seus irmãos comeram o bastante por vocês todos no entanto.

— Nada estraga o apetite deles. — Gina sentou-se diante do generoso prato que a tia lhe preparou com fatias de peru, dois tipos de molho tradicionais e puré de batatas. — Especialmente quando acham que estão certos.

— E estão? — A tia ajeitou melhor as vasilhas onde levara cada item sobre a mesa e sentou-se, notando com satisfação que a so brinha também não perdera o apetite.

— Eles nunca estão certos. Nunca. Especialmente quando se trata de mim.

— Então, se eles não estão certos, por que você está agindo feito um animalzinho acuado

— Eu simplesmente não queria vê-los. Aliás, não quero vê-los nunca mais! — exclamou Gina, movida pela raiva. — Aque les quatro estão tentando assumir o controle da minha vida, e Harry é exatamente como eles.

— Se não quer que eles governem sua vida, por que você mesma não está assumindo o controle dela? — Molly colocou uma fatia de torta de abóbora num prato, adicionando-lhe uma porção de sor vete de creme e deixou a sobremesa à espera.

— Eu estou. Sou independente.

— Ora, você nem sequer penteou os cabelos hoje, e já são três da tarde.

Gina colocou os cabelos atrás da orelha.

— O que isso tem a ver com o restante?

— A única coisa controlando sua vida hoje é a sua autopiedade.

— Não é verdade. Eu optei por ter pena de mim mesma hoje. Mereço isso. É feriado e posso fazer o que desejar. Além do mais, há três dias que não como chocolate. — Ela não se importou em soar como uma criança petulante.

— Bem, eu espero que amanhã você esteja melhor, porque não sei por quanto tempo poderei suportar isso. Nunca vi seres huma nos inteligentes agindo como vocês dois a semana inteira.

— Harry está infeliz? — Gina sorriu pela primeira vez em quatro dias.

— Até parece que o mundo terminou para ele. Um dramalhão e tanto! — Molly levantou-se. — Não precisa me acompanhar até a porta. Continue comendo. — Ela deteve-se na sala para vestir o casaco. — Verei você na igreja, se não antes disso. Agora, tenho outro almoço para entregar.

Gina apanhou o prato com a torta e apertou os lábios com ar decidido, enquanto a tia saía. Ela estava no controle da própria vida e ninguém, nem mesmo Molly, iria convencê-la do contrário.

Quando entregou sua segunda sacola de iguarias do feriado, Molly se deparou com a mesma relutância em ser recebida por al guém que parecia tão arrasado quanto sua sobrinha.

— Você parece péssimo. — Sorrindo, ela adiantou-se até a cozinha de Harry. — Não vejo olheiras tão profundas desde que deixei a casa de sua vizinha.

— Gina... Ela está bem?

— Dê uma olhada no espelho. Ela está exatamente como você. Exceto pela barba, é claro.

Ele correu a mão pela barba cerrada no rosto.

— Então, ela está aborrecida? — Franziu o cenho, preocupado. Molly começou a tirar as vasilhas da sacola sobre a mesa.

— Pode se dizer que sim. Eu não me surpreenderia se minha sobrinha arranjasse outro lugar para morar.

— Ela está deixando a cidade?

— Poderia ser. Quem sabe? Faria alguma diferença para você se ela se mudasse? — Molly fez uma pausa no generoso prato que preparava para observar a expressão dele.

Harry deu de ombros com ar indiferente.

— É claro que sim. Bons vizinhos são uma raridade.

— E boas esposas também. Gina é a mulher perfeita para você. Sabe que é verdade.

Harry sentou-se pesadamente, prolongando o silêncio. Enfim, soltou um suspiro.

— Eu sei. E ela e eu quase nos entendemos antes que aqueles brutamontes aparecessem.

— Aqueles brutamontes são meus sobrinhos.

— Desculpe, Moplly.

— Não se desculpe. — Ela colocou o prato diante dele. — Eu amo aqueles garotos queridos, mas, neste caso, eu usaria um termo mais forte do que "brutamontes".

— Os "garotos queridos" quase me mataram de susto. Gina lhe contou que eles apontaram as armas para nós? Estavam furiosos comigo. — Harry colocou mais um pouco de molho no prato. — Admito que eles tinham suas razões. Mas quando con cordei com eles, Gina achou que eu era um monstro também.

— Por que, afinal, meus sobrinhos apontariam suas armas para vocês? — perguntou Lois inocentemente.

Harry corou.

— Tiveram seus motivos.

— Aqueles garotos nunca foram realistas quanto a suas expec tativas em relação a Gina. Eles a tem mantido num alto pe destal e seriam capazes de qualquer coisa para a manterem lá. — Molly começou a preparar-lhe a torta com sorvete, contente em ob servar que, embora distraidamente, ele ia esvaziando o prato.

— Eu também a acho bastante especial — concordou Harry. — Mas ela não corresponde aos meus sentimentos. — Na verdade, Gina partira seu coração, acrescentou para si mesmo.

— Você tem sido a melhor coisa para minha sobrinha desde que ela chegou aqui. Não há uma pessoa na cidade que não ache que o lugar de vocês é um ao lado do outro.

— Sei que devemos ficar juntos. Eu gostaria que houvesse um meio de convencê-la disso.

— Oh, eu tenho certeza de que você pensará em algo. — Dando um tapinha no ombro dele, Molly lhe disse que continuasse à mesa e foi vestir seu casaco para sair.


	8. Capitulo VII FIM

**N/A: Eu sei, não tem desculpas a demora para postar. Vou ser franca infelizmente havia esquecido de postar, fui lembrada pela Isabela disso a um tempo atrás, mas todos os arquivos de fics/adaptações/livros estão gravados no notebook, que por sinal não usei por um bom tempo. Entretanto, aqui estou eu para postar enfim o último capítulo, espero que vocês gostem!**

_**Passei essas últimas quatro horas lendo um livro de Nancy Wanner, e já estou fazendo a adaptação de toda a história para postar para vocês, irei postar o primeiro capítulo que já esta pronto mais tarde, assim como, uma outra adaptação.**_

_**Até o dia 31 de Janeiro irei voltar a postar a fics de Minha autoria Será que é difícil entender que te amo?, que por sinal irá completar 7 anos de muitas idas e vindas, mas enfim será concluída, tenho 15 capítulo prontos e mais 5 esquematizados.**_

_**Irei retomar algumas fics minha em breve, infelizmente minha mãe passará por uma cirurgia que irá fazer com que durante um período de 50 dias dependa de mim, e com trabalho e faculdade voltando não posso prometer post em um curto período, mas prometo me esforçar.**_

_**Agora chega de blá blá blá e vamos ao enfim, último capítulo!**_

**Capítulo VII**

**C**om crescente irritação, Harry leu o mais recente mexerico da coluna "Assuntos da Cidade":

_**Pelo que soubemos, houve uma festa do pijama na casa da nossa bibliotec**__**ária ainda no domingo. Apenas um con vidado compareceu... o chefe de polícia. A questão é: quando esse honesto homem da lei fará dela uma mulher honesta?**_

— Quem, afinal, escreve estas tolices? — Amassando o jornal, ele atirou-o na parede de seu escritório. — Esther, quem escreve isto?

— Há algo errado, chefe? — Perguntou ela da área de recepção.

— Você viu _**O Sentinela**_de hoje? Como essas pessoas ousam dizer isso de Gina?

— Dizer o quê? — Esther Thomas entrou no escritório.

— Que ela e eu... que nós dois... que nós... fizemos uma festa do pijama. — Dizendo cada palavra por entre os dentes, Harry, enfim, apanhou sua caneca de café para tomar um gole.

Esther reprimiu um sorriso.

— Bem, vocês fizeram uma?

Pousando a caneca de volta na mesa com força, ele se levantou.

— Mesmo que tivéssemos feito, não seria da maldita conta de ninguém! Os mexeriqueiros difamadores dessa tal "Assuntos da Cidade" foram longe demais agora. Arruinaram a reputação dela.

—Pois eu acho que a "Assuntos da Cidade" é muito bem escrita. E, como o nome já indica, trata de assuntos de interesse da comu nidade, divulgando eventos, contando novidades...

— Fazendo fofocas descabidas. — Interrompeu-a Harry, exas perado. — Como pode achar...

O telefone tocou.

— Potter falando. — Atendeu ele quase num rosnado.

E aquele foi apenas o primeiro de uma longa série de telefone mas de cidadãos de Beira do Rio e imediações querendo saber se ele e Gina tinham feito realmente uma festa do pijama. Fu rioso e incrédulo, Harry parou de atender e incumbiu a secretária de dizer que não estava, a menos que fosse um assunto realmente importante.

Ela não demorou a voltar ao escritório.

— Chefe, todas as linhas estão ocupadas e as ligações são para você. Não está adiantando falar que você não está. O que quer que eu faça?

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Desconecte as linhas telefónicas. - Apertando os lábios, Esther soltou um suspiro.

— O que realmente quer que eu faça?

Harry pensou por um minuto e, então, com um sorriso triunfante, estalou os dedos.

— Ouça, diga a todos que Gina e eu estamos noivos. Isso deverá manter esse bando de curiosos longe do nosso encalço por algum tempo.

Esther abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

— Como quiser, chefe.

Noivos. A solução perfeita. Quanto mais ele pensava a respeito, melhor a idéia lhe soava. Noivos. Sem dúvida, aquilo só podia ser o que Gina desejava, agora que sua reputação estava em far rapos. Não era o que todas as mulheres queriam?

Normalmente, Gina deixava os frequentadores da biblio teca ficarem bem além do horário de fechamento. Naquele dia, porém, avisou-os que a fecharia meia hora mais cedo do que o costume. O que de nada adiantou, pois várias pessoas insistiam em permanecer ali, como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo.

Aquele fora o dia mais longo da vida dela. Se alguém mais a parabenizasse por seu noivado e iminentes núpcias, ela teria de se conter para não esganar a pobre alma ali mesmo.

O dia inteiro fora um pesadelo. O tormento começara cedo, quando ela lera aquela odiosa coluna "Assuntos da Cidade" e ficara se perguntando quando o prefeito apareceria para lhe dizer que estava demitida. Para sua consternação, o político fora lançar uma bomba completamente diferente. Mahon cumprimentara-a efusi vamente por seu noivado com o chefe de polícia, fato que dissera ter ouvido direto da fonte.

Depois daquilo, fora uma sucessão interminável de congratu lações dos mais variados tipos, acompanhadas de sorrisos de en corajamento, abraços, tapinhas nas costas e até conselhos matri moniais. Ela não tinha dúvida de que mais frequentadores tinham retirado ou devolvido livros naquele dia do que em todo o tempo de existência da biblioteca. A cidade inteira fizera uma verdadeira procissão até ali, o próprio reverendo Layton encabeçando a fila e dizendo-lhe que fosse lhe falar sobre uma data o mais breve possível.

O mais breve possível?, repetira ela, aturdida, enquanto o re verendo saíra, e uma respeitável matrona fizera questão de lhe explicar:

— Logo, ele quis dizer. É a única atitude decente a tomar É claro que estamos todos contentes com o fato de que você se casará com nosso chefe de polícia. Você apenas colocou o carro diante dos bois.

Gina tivera de contar até dez e morder a língua para não retrucar devidamente. E para não dizer a todos em alto e bom som que não se casaria com Harry Potter. Poderiam ler aquilo na "Assuntos da Cidade" tão logo ela tivesse uma boa conversa com aquele intrometido.

Depois de vários avisos de que já passara do horário planejado para o fechamento, ela desligou e ligou as luzes umas duas vezes para que as pessoas pensassem a sério em sair. Elas passaram pelo balcão de retirada de livros e, enfim, começaram a se adiantar até a saída.

Até que uma pequena comoção se formou junto à porta princi pal. Ninguém menos do que o próprio Harry Potter acabara de chegar e, para horror dela, seu suposto noivo aceitava, sorridente, os cumprimentos calorosos das pessoas que o cercavam.

Acompanharam-no prontamente quando ele se adiantou até ela.

— Como vai minha querida noiva?

Gina lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante.

— Ei, onde está o anel de noivado? — Perguntou uma jovem. Perfeito, pensou Gina. Ali estava a chance de pôr um fim àquela farsa absurda.

— Sim. — disse ela, estendendo as mãos para mostrar os dedos sem anéis. — Boa pergunta.

Para sua perplexidade, Harry tirou do bolso um lindo anel de ouro com um diamante que pareceu iluminar tudo a sua volta. Ele ajoelhou-se no chão diante dela e do restante dos frequentadores que ainda estavam ali, o que era praticamente metade da cidade.

— Estou com o anel de noivado aqui mesmo.

— Levante-se, Harry. — disse Gina por entre os dentes e com um sorriso forçado. — Levante-se agora mesmo. Isto é cons trangedor.

Ele permaneceu de joelhos.

— Gina Weasley, eu quis você desde a primeira vez em que a vi. Você me concederia a honra de se tornar minha esposa?

Gina contornou-o, adiantou-se para fechar as cortinas e, então, abriu a porta da frente.

— A biblioteca está fechada agora, pessoal. Hora de ir para casa.

—Nós entendemos. Vocês querem ficar sozinhos. Lembrem-se de que estão em propriedade pública. — Gracejou alguém.

O restante dos curiosos cidadãos, enfim, deixou a biblioteca com risinhos abafados, murmúrios de aprovação, piscadelas e vá rios olhares por sobre o ombro.

Gina trancou a porta da frente. Harry continuava de joelhos, o mesmo sorriso tolo no rosto.

— Levante-se. Você está embaraçando a mim e a si próprio. Pare com isso. A brincadeira acabou.

— Que brincadeira? Isto é sério. Este é um autêntico e bem-intencionado pedido de casamento.

Ela pousou as mãos nos quadris, encarando-o.

— É verdade. Só estou tentando salvar sua reputação. — Ele ergueu as mãos num gesto de paz.

— Desculpe-me, mas não há nada em minha reputação que pode ser salvo. Já está arruinada.

- Não se nós nos casarmos. — Discordou Harry jovialmente.

Gina sacudiu o dedo diante do rosto dele.

— Mas não nos casaremos.

— Poderíamos, Gi. Por que está sendo tão teimosa? Não sou um partido assim tão ruim, sou?

— Não. — Ela sentiu-se tomada por uma onda da exata emoção que estava negando, mesclada a uma boa dose de indignação. — Eu sei que todas as mulheres da cidade vivem atrás de você, como se fosse a peça de carne em promoção no açougue ou algo assim. E tenho certeza de que já ouviu os comentários delas a seu respeito.

Quanto mais indignada ela ficava, mais Harry ria. Levantando-se, ele sacudiu a poeira dos joelhos.

— Quer dizer que sou a peça de carne em promoção no açou gue? — Jogando a cabeça para trás, soltou uma gargalhada. — Você realmente sabe como fortalecer o ego de um homem.

— Seu ego não necessita de mais fortalecimento algum. O que estou tentando dizer é que não preciso que um homem se sacrifique no altar para salvar minha reputação. Não é uma boa razão para alguém se casar.

— Há razões piores.

— Provavelmente. Mas apenas vou me comprometer com um homem pelas razões certas.

— Aqui está uma boa razão, Gi. — Sussurrou ele. Aproxi mando-se mais, puxou-a para si e beijou-a com volúpia, os lábios traiçoeiros dela aceitando o beijo de bom grado.

Harry moldou-a melhor no calor de seu corpo, e Gina sen tiu os joelhos moles, sucumbindo sem poder evitar. Beijou-lhe, então, o rosto másculo e, depois, o pescoço quando, de repente, deu-se conta de que fora deixada sozinha com os lábios ainda entreabertos.

— Mas por que não pensa melhor a respeito esta noite? Amanhã de manhã, verá que estou certo. — Harry deixou a biblioteca as sobiando.

Gina estava furiosa agora. A audácia do homem! A arro gância. Não se casaria com ele nem que fosse o último solteiro de todo o universo. Mas, se não o suportava, por que seu coração ainda estava disparado por causa daquele beijo, uma deliciosa onda de calor envolvendo-a?

Entre seus irmãos e Harry Potter, estava perdendo rápida e indubitavelmente o juízo.

Segurando a bolsa junto ao peito, Gina respirou fundo e entrou na sede do jornal. Tinha de ser feito. Aquilo não podia mais continuar. Refletindo a respeito, concluíra que o único meio para que Harry e o restante de Beira do Rio acreditassem nela seria se vissem sua opinião impressa em letras garrafais com os próprios olhos. Afinal, todos acreditavam na "Assuntos da Cidade".

Se ao menos ele tivesse dito que a amava, aquilo não seria necessário. Se tivesse dito que não podia viver sem ela. Se a amasse exatamente como era, com suas pilhas de livros e tudo o mais. E se ele não fosse um policial...

Determinada, ela aproximou-se da recepção e tocou a campai nha sobre a bancada.

— Estou indo. — Disse o sr. Rooney dos fundos do prédio.

Ofegante, o editor chegou rapidamente à recepção. — Gina, que bom vê-la! Tem algum outro evento da biblioteca que quer que eu anuncie?

— Preciso que publique um anúncio para mim, mas não está relacionado à biblioteca.

— Oh, a data! — exclamou ele, entusiasmado. — Você e Harry finalmente escolheram uma data! E eu sou o primeiro a saber a respeito. Que furo de reportagem! Poderemos colocar uma foto de vocês dois logo ao lado do anúncio.

Abrindo a bolsa, Gina apanhou uma folha destacada de um bloco de anotações.

— Leia isto. É o que desejo que seja publicado amanhã. Com as maiores e mais grossas letras que puder fazer caber na página. Não quero que ninguém deixe de ler isto.

O sr. Rooney pegou o papel com ar ansioso e leu o que ela escrevera:

_**Gina Weasley n**__**ão vai se casar com Harry Potter. Não mesmo!**_

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar perplexo e leu, então, a frase em voz alta num tom inquiridor.

— Isto é alguma brincadeira? Pois se for, não é de muito bom gosto.

— Eu lhe direi o que não é de muito bom gosto. A sua coluna deturpadora, maldosa e patética chamada "Assuntos da Cidade" que o senhor tem o desplante de publicar nesse seu pasquim.

— Ora, isso é uma ofensa. — O sr. Rooney cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

— Exatamente. Eu pretendi mesmo que fosse. Foi aquela co luna que me meteu nesta confusão para início de conversa. Agora, vai publicar o meu anúncio, ou não?

— Bem, eu não deveria...

Gina estudou-o, dizendo a si mesma que, felizmente, sabia lidar com tipos oportunistas como aquele.

— Eu lhe pagarei o triplo do preço normal.

— Sairá no jornal de amanhã.

_**Gina Weasley vai se casar com Harry Potter. Mesmo!**_

Harry olhou mais uma vez para o anúncio. Só mesmo Gina para surgir com uma maneira única de lhe dizer "sim". Ela era realmente especial.

Ele colocava o jornal na mesa de canto ao lado de sua poltrona favorita quando o telefone tocou.

— Sim, aqui é Harry. Não, nós ainda não temos uma data mar cada. Sim, ela é esperta, respondendo ao meu pedido de casamento dessa maneira...

Por volta do final da manhã, ele achou que deveria deixar o telefone fora do gancho. Mal acabava de encerrar uma ligação e o telefone tornava a tocar. Precisava conversar com Gina, obter dados específicos a fim de poder responder a todas as per guntas que as pessoas estavam lhe fazendo. Bem, queria vê-la por outros motivos também, mas seria bom saber quando se casariam. Com um sorriso no rosto, ele adiantou-se até a casa amarela, o anúncio de página inteira na mão. Bateu na porta e, como não obtivesse resposta, girou a maçaneta. Estava trancada. Desde quando ela começara a trancar a porta? Ele tornou a bater.

— Querida! Deixe-me entrar! Sou eu, seu noivo! A porta foi aberta abruptamente.

— Quer fazer o favor de ficar quieto? — Gina tinha um exemplar do jornal numa mão e um envelope de aspirinas na outra.

— E, então, quanto você pagou àquele jornalista trapaceiro e sem a menor ética para publicar isto?

— Do que está falando? Foi você quem colocou o anúncio. -Agarrando-o pela manga da camisa, ela o puxou até a sala de estar.

— Entre, meu ex-futuro-noivo. Vamos esclarecer os fatos. - Gina encostou-o na parede. Puxa, a mulher ficava ainda mais sexy quando estava aborrecida. Mas Harry estava confuso. Por que sua noiva não estava contente em vê-lo? Parecia furiosa o bastante para fulminá-lo com um simples olhar. Outra vez.

— Por que está tão zangada? Eles imprimiram o que você lhes pediu.

— O que eu lhes pedi? Sou a pior vítima de licença poética existente. É tudo uma mentira. Uma grande mentira. E estive pa gando pela trapaça deles a manhã inteira. Meu telefone não parou de tocar desde que o jornal foi entregue às seis da manhã.

— Acalme-se. Não estou entendendo muito bem.

Afastando-se dele, Gina começou a falar vagarosamente:

— Eu lhes dei algo para publicar, certo, mas não foi isso que saiu.

— Bem, o que você lhes deu para publicar?

Ela pegou a bolsa de onde tirou uma cópia da ordem de serviço e leu em voz alta e enfática:

— "**Gina Weasley não vai se casar com Harry Potter. Não mesmo!"** — Entregou o papel a ele em seguida. — Por alguma razão misteriosa, eles omitiram o "não" duas vezes, o que deu o sentido oposto ao que queria que fosse publicado. — Explicou des necessariamente.

Harry deixou o papel escorregar de sua mão enquanto a fitava com ar perscrutador:

— Você não quer realmente se casar comigo? — Perguntou num tom manso.

Ela respirou fundo.

— É o que tentei dizer a você e à cidade inteira de Beira do Rio.

Engolindo em seco, ele repetiu a pergunta:

— Você não quer realmente se casar comigo? — Sentia-se péssimo, arrasado. — Você não me ama? — Sussurrou, rouco.

Gina não conseguiu mentir, dizer-lhe que não o amava. Baixou os olhos, estudando as mãos firmemente entrelaçadas.

— Eu não quero realmente me casar com você. Ouça, nós mal nos conhecemos. Não sei nada a seu respeito e deveria saber tudo, na verdade. Sua cor favorita. Sua comida favorita. O que gosta de comer no café da manhã. De que lado da cama dorme...

Harry diminuiu mais a distância entre ambos, erguendo-lhe o queixo delicado para que ela o fitasse nos olhos.

— Bem, eu sei tudo a seu respeito, Gi. Você acha que a melhor comida do mundo é chocolate. Também gosta de ovos mexidos pela manhã. E com torradas. — Ele segurou-lhe as mãos. — Sua cor favorita é vermelho. Só pode ser. Notei que tem várias peças de roupa dessa cor. E quanto ao lado da cama em que você dorme, é algo que eu realmente gostaria de descobrir. Não acho que nossos momentos juntos na cama contam nesse sentido.

Certo, o homem era observador, pensou Gina, tentando ignorar o calor daquelas mãos que envolviam as suas como numa carícia. Mas o que havia de especial naquilo? Todos os policiais eram.

— Mas aposto que não notou a cor dos meus olhos. — Retrucou ela, obstinada.

— Seus olhos são de uma cor especial. São da minha cor favo rita desde que te conheci, uma que não se consegue encontrar em nenhum outro lugar do mundo. Castanhos Mel Gina. — Harry segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos com gentileza. — Seus olhos são únicos, como jóias raras. Nunca vi nada igual antes. São perfeitos... são do castanho que todos os outros castanhos aspiram ser.

Gina tinha o coração disparado, a mente rodopiando. Como ele podia saber tanto a seu respeito? Ela sabia mais sobre ele do que Harry sequer poderia imaginar. Mas não conseguiu mo ver os lábios, formar as palavras. Fitou-o nos olhos, então, e soube que cometera um erro fatal. Podia quase ouvir todas as suas defesas ruindo. Se ao menos ele dissesse que a amava...

Foi como se Harry tivesse lido sua mente.

— Eu te amo, Gina. Eu me apaixonei por você desde o instante em que a fiz parar por excesso de velocidade e você co locou aquela pilha de lenços descartáveis ensopados e pegajosos na minha mão.

_**Sim, e ele tentar**__**á torná-la algo que você não é, uma vez que **__**estiverem casados, **__avisou-a uma voz em sua mente. __**Ele n**__**ão é diferente daqueles seus irmãos intrometidos. É um policial. Um deles. Vai transformar você numa perfeita dona de casa. Uma esposa obediente e sem vontade própria.**_

Gina sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar as dúvidas inquie-tantes.

— Não consigo viver sem você. — Prosseguiu ele. Sentindo as lágrimas aflorando em seus olhos, ela respirou fun do para tentar contê-las.

— É o que pensa agora, mas, com o passar do tempo, você tentaria me mudar.

— Eu jamais tentaria mudá-la. Amo você exatamente da ma neira como é, com pilhas de livros e tudo o mais...

— O que disse?

Levando-lhe a pequena mão aos lábios, Harry beijou-a com ter nura.

— Eu disse que te amo. Que jamais tentaria mudar você. Que amo você com pilhas de livros e tudo o mais.

— Mas meus irmãos jamais se contentariam em me aceitar como sou.

—Querida, de uma vez por todas, eu não sou como seus irmãos.

Gina abraçou-o pelo pescoço com todo o entusiasmo.

— E fico tão contente que você não seja. — Afagando-lhe os cabelos junto à nuca, começou a beijá-lo apaixonadamente.

Harry recobrou-se depressa da surpresa diante do inesperado mas bem-vindo comportamento dela. Gostava daquela nova atitu de. Na verdade, gostava muito. Abraçou-a pela cintura, estreitan do-lhe o corpo macio junto ao seu musculoso. Afagou-a carinho samente, as mãos, enfim, parando em meio às mechas sedosas dos cabelos dela.

— Oh, doçura, eu te amo tanto... Ela o observou com ar de aviso.

— Não se atreva a dizer nada da boca para fora, Harry Potter.

— Não é da boca para fora, Gi. É do fundo do meu coração. Eu te amo de verdade. — Sussurrou-lhe Harry sensualmente ao ouvido. O hálito quente dele arrepiou-a por inteiro, as palavras en ternecendo seu coração.

— Eu também te amo. E essa é a razão certa para nos casarmos. — Ela o fitou com ar maroto ao acrescentar: — Sabe aquela coluna "Assuntos da Cidade"?

Harry confirmou com um gesto de cabeça.

Gina puxou-o na direção do quarto.

— Acho que é hora de realmente lhes darmos algo sobre o que falar.

_**Caros leitores, aqui nos despedimos. Nossa ex-bibliotec**__**ária, Madame Pince, de volta de uma longa estada na Es cócia, concordou gentilmente em escrever esta coluna de agora em diante.**_

_**Esther Thomas e Molly Weasley.**_

_**Assuntos da Cidade.**_

****Fim****

_**N/A: E aqui encerra mais uma adaptação, espero que tenham gostado do final, particularmente adorei esse livro. Todos os créditos são da autora Deborah Shelley e sua criatividade incrível, eu apenas utilizei dos personagens encantadores da J.K, para alegrar a nós, H/G carrentes de fan fics!**_

_**Obrigado pela atenção e motivação a todos, independente se comentaram ou não, eu sempre voltarei a postar algo por vocês.**_

_**Contatos para quem quiser**_

_**Twitter: lilyfalcone**_

_**msn: alinefalcone **_

_**Facebook: Aline Falcone (só tem duas, eu NÃO sou a jornalista da CBN do Rio de Janeiro, mas se achar a estudante de Direito de São Paulo serei eu!)**_


End file.
